A la recherche de l'incroyable talent
by Chrysoss
Summary: Que se passerait-il si, faute d'audience, Saint Seiya devait suivre la mode actuelle et se recycler en émission de télé-réalité? Réponse: beaucoup de problèmes... Ajout d'un chapitre bonus, en attendant les autres !
1. Chapter 1

A la recherche de l'incroyable talent de la nouvelle star de Saint Seiya

**Emission 1 : Relecture du script**

Le sanctuaire, par une douce nuit d'été…

Shion, revenu à la vie on ne sait trop comment, était posté en vigie à Star Hill. L'air profondément affligé, il marmonna :

- Cette fois, c'est officiel, nous avons vraiment touché le fond…

A peine a-t-il eu le temps de prononcer la dernière syllabe qu'une explosion apocalyptique déchira l'horizon. Atomisant plusieurs dizaines d'hectares de forêts et de montagne, le Pandémonium, séjour terrestre de Lucifer, finit par dresser sa lugubre beauté sous les yeux d'un Shion définitivement atterré. Tournant les talons, il conclut :

- Oh puis, après tout, si c'est vraiment la seule façon de faire grimper l'audimat…

Pendant que le maître de Mû s'en retournait à ses pénates, une surprenante armée prenait soudain d'assaut le temple maudit. Cette armée immonde, composée de techniciens, d'attachés de presse, d'habilleurs, de maquilleurs et de tout ce que la télévision pouvait enfanter de pire, eut tôt fait de sillonner le Pandémonium de long en large.

Jetant leur dévolu sur une large plate-forme circulaire, cette armada de fourmis bariolées transforma, en un temps record, l'endroit en parfait plateau d'enregistrement. Surveillant de près les opérations, un vieillard, habillé d'un ensemble Armani, finit par déclarer :

- Parfait ! Faites entrer le public !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, des milliers de quidams, guidés pas les chauffeurs de salle, modernes bergers, s'installèrent sur les tribunes aux peintures tout justes sèches. Le vieillard, jetant un regard dégoûté à cette marée humaine, lança alors à son zélé serviteur :

- Foutres diables ! Comme la plupart sont laids ! Tu me feras un plaisir de mettre quelques mannequins au premier rang, histoire d'accrocher le regard du téléspectateur frustré. C'est une émission de divertissement, ne l'oublions pas. Chacun doit y trouver son compte.

- Il sera fait selon votre bon plaisir, répliqua un personnage chauve et odieusement servile.

- Tatsumi, renchérit le vieil homme. Ce public paraît plus mou qu'une limace sous tranquillisants. Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Nous avons repris les badauds anémiques qui avaient assisté au challenge galactique. Le studio pourrait être envahi par des terroristes, vous ne les verriez ni paniquer, ni encore moins tenter de les arrêter.

- Parfait, conclut l'élégant personnage. Je monte dans ma loge. Va dire au réalisateur que, s'il tient un temps soit peu à ne pas finir dans la baie d'Athènes avec une tonne de béton aux chevilles, il a intérêt à commencer l'enregistrement séance tenante.

- Avec la plus grande dévotion, s'exécuta aussitôt le serviteur. Maître Kido, vous servir est pour moi un délice sans cesse renouvelé.

- Corne de bouc, vociféra le président de la fondation Graad, en gravissant les marches le conduisant à sa loge particulière. Quel est l'inconscient qui m'a collé un pareil frétille-croupion comme homme à tout faire ? Cela équivaut à donner un briquet à un pyromane…

Subitement, un grand silence s'installa sur le plateau. Après un générique kitch au possible, tous les projecteurs se braquèrent sur Kanon. Costume impeccable, brushing parfait et sourire carnassier, aucun doute, c'était lui le maître de cérémonie et le présentateur de cette daube annoncée. Attendant que les applaudissements enregistrés cessent, il fixa son prompteur et déclama d'un ton fiévreux :

- Soyez les bienvenus sur le plateau de notre nouvelle émission : A la recherche de l'incroyable talent de la nouvelle star de Saint Seiya !

Mitsumasa Kido, arrivant enfin dans la loge « présidentielle », s'assit aux côtés d'un curieux nabot, à la peau violacée. Ce dernier, fixant sur Kanon des yeux blasés, fit remarquer au vieillard :

- Je sens beaucoup d'ambition et de frustration contenue en lui. C'est un pari risqué de l'avoir choisi comme présentateur. A tout moment, cet opportuniste pourrait retourner sa veste et partir pour la concurrence.

- Je le sais parfaitement, répliqua Kido. Mais les différentes études de marché ont démontré qu'il était le plus à même de plaire autant à la ménagère de moins de cinquante ans qu'à sa Lolita de fille couverte d'acnés. Et nous devons brasser au plus large, je te le rappelle.

Le nabot, observant dans le public un noyau de jeunes femmes hystériques portant une banderole marqué d'un « Kanon, on t'aime », confirma :

- C'est vrai que son charisme fait se déplacer les foules. Regarde-les, on dirait qu'elles vont faire une crise d'apoplexie.

- Damned, s'écria Kido, des fans françaises ! J'avais pourtant dit à cette serpillière de Tatsumi de ne pas les laisser entrer. Depuis qu'elles se sont mises au Yaoi, ces demoiselles se font de plus en plus insistantes. Il faut les évacuer avant qu'elles ne créent une émeute.

Inflexible, le directeur s'avança vers un panneau de contrôle et aboya ses ordres. Immédiatement, plusieurs gros bras ceinturèrent les fans en délire. Sous l'indifférence total d'un public lénifié, une rude bataille éclata. Mais, malgré la résistance acharnée des jeunes femmes, elles furent chassées sans ménagements.

Rassuré, Mitsumasa Kido se fit alors servir deux verres de cognac et trinqua avec son ami.

- A la santé de notre nouvelle poule aux œufs d'or, dit-il. Dohko, crois-moi, nous allons encore palper un joli pactole.

- Je suis moins confiant que toi. Recycler Saint Seiya en émission de télé-réalité, c'est quand même assez… disons… désarçonnant pour le téléspectateur lambda.

- Allons, mon cher Dohko, il faut vivre avec son temps. A l'heure actuelle, les combats Shonen n'intéressent plus personne. Le public d'aujourd'hui en a assez de ces héros increvables qui défendent la terre contre le premier crétin venu. Ce qu'il demande maintenant, c'est du strass, des paillettes, des gamins qui chantent tous plus faux les uns que les autres, des rebondissements invraisemblables et calculés, bref de la télé-réalité.

- Sans doute, acquiesça le mentor de Shiryu. Mais le concept du jury acide qui va passer l'émission à casser du pauvre ado sans défense, c'est presque devenu, à contrario, cliché. On risque fort de nous accuser de vouloir surfer sur la vague.

- J'ai déjà résolu le problème des éventuels critiques, trancha le vieillard, en prenant la voix d'un parrain mafieux. Regarde, le bambini fait la présentation du jury.

Kanon, effectivement, s'éclaircit la voix et reprit :

- Vous les attendez tous avec impatience, voici les membres du jury. Un jury trié sur le volet, cela va de soi. Le premier membre n'est ni plus ni moins que le souverain des mers, l'indécrottable ennemi d'Athéna, d'Ulysse et de toute une foule d'autres héros anonymes. Ladies et gentlemen, faites une ovation à Poséidon !

Sous les hourras du public, un Julian Solo éteint, le trident en berne, apparut sur la scène. Saluant mollement, il se dirigea vers quatre trônes décorés de motifs criards. A hauteur de Kanon, il fit toutefois une halte et lui murmura :

- Sale traître. A la première coupure publicitaire, sois certain que mon trident ira se carrer dans une certaine partie de ton anatomie que l'éducation bourgeoise et très dix-huitième siècle de mon hôte m'interdit de nommer à voix plus haute.

- J'en suis déjà transporté d'envie, répliqua l'ancien général Dragon des mers, un brin provocateur.

L'une des fans françaises, contrainte de suivre, avec ses consoeurs, l'émission sur un écran géant situé à l'extérieur, triompha alors :

- Ah ! Quand on vous le disait !

Sur ces entrefaites, le frère de Saga se tourna vers la caméra principale et reprit son monologue :

- Notre deuxième membre du jury est un outsider. Fils d'un père indigne, dont on prétendait la sexualité aussi débridée que celle de notre vénéré sponsor, Mitsumasa Kido, il fut jeté très tôt dans le caniveau. Sans ressources, sans amis, presque sans famille, il s'est vaillamment battu contre l'adversité. A la force du poignet, il s'est ainsi bâti un empire et est devenu le Dieu respectable que l'on sait. Le voici donc, le seul et l'unique, Abel !

Fier comme un paon, Abel sortit des coulisses. A pas mesurés, il fit le tour de la scène et alla s'asseoir auprès de Poséidon. Kanon, pour sa part, profita de cette diversion pour décocher un clin d'œil clandestin aux deux vieilles charognes perchées dans leur loge. Complices, ceux-ci sourirent de tout ce qui leur restaient de dents. Chacun d'eux savait que ce cocktail mélodramatique et irrévérencieux allait leur attirer une clientèle plus âgée et, surtout, avec un pouvoir d'achat plus conséquent.

- Passons maintenant à l'atout charme de cette émission, enchaîna Kanon. Belle et vénéneuse, voici celle par qui le scandale et la guerre de Troie arrivèrent : Eris !

La déesse de la discorde, l'air mauvais, traversa le plateau en toute hâte. Sans un regard pour la foule, elle se calfeutra dans le trône qui lui était dévolu.

Kanon, que l'humeur massacrante de cette harpie n'avait pas perturbé, poursuivit :

- Le dernier membre, je ne devrais pas même vous le présenter, car vous le connaissez tous. Il est cette petite voix tentatrice, qu'à tous propos, vous entendez siffler à vos oreilles. C'est le serpent fielleux qui fit renvoyer nos ancêtres crédules du jardin d'Eden. Mesdames et messieurs, je vous demande d'applaudir l'ange déchu, l'adversaire, le malin, en un mot : Lucifer !

A ces mots, la régie envoya en musique de fond une symphonie lugubre. Au firmament, une étoile arrogante projeta un rayon pourpre sur le devant de la scène. Lucifer, plus cabotin qu'un catcheur, se matérialisa sur le rayon et, bras en croix, se laissa glisser jusqu'au plancher des vaches.

- Quel frimeur, maugréa Eris. Même sur un simple escalator, il ne peut s'empêcher d'en faire des tonnes !

Dohko, de son côté, fit remarquer à son associé :

- Tu féliciteras pour moi les directeurs de casting. Ils nous ont vraiment mitonné un juré aux petits oignons. Ils sont tous plus ringards les uns que les autres. Je parierais même qu'aucun fan ne se souvient d'eux.

- S'ils n'étaient pas de véritables has been, aucun d'eux n'aurait accepté de participer à une émission de ce genre, riposta Kido. Honnêtement, as-tu déjà connu une seule vedette qui est devenu juré d'un divertissement aussi foireux ?

A court d'arguments, le vieux maître fit semblant de s'intéresser au discours soporifique de Kanon. Ce dernier s'évertuait à expliquer le pseudo règlement de l'émission, à savoir un bête télé crochet où des candidats minables et sans talent allaient batailler ferme pour séduire un jury je-m'en-foutiste et acerbe au possible.

Le jury, d'ailleurs, discutait déjà ferme à propos d'un point essentiel : pourquoi s'étaient-ils embarquer dans cette galère ?

- Non mais, commença Poséidon, je vous le demande de but en blanc, qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?

- Avions-nous le choix ? répondit Lucifer, en feuilletant tranquillement un hebdomadaire. C'était ça, ou on restait à croupir dans les prisons du Tartare, avec tout ce que cela comporte d'humiliations et de savonnettes échappées dans les douches communes.

- Je te trouve bien serein, persifla Eris, qui n'était pas la déesse de la discorde pour rien. Cela viendrait-il du fait que tu as réussi à imposer ton temple comme lieu de tournage ? Ce qui te permet de taxer un substantiel loyer aux deux vieilles loques qui nous emploient.

L'ange déchu préféra se dispenser de répondre. A sa place, Abel intervint en ces termes :

- Moi, ce nouveau concept me plaît énormément. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir l'objectif des caméras braqué sur mon humble mais ravissante personne.

- Alors toi, je te conseille de ne pas trop la ramener, le rabroua Eris. Quand on est un Dieu même pas foutu de laisser son nom dans les manuels d'histoires, on essaye de se faire discret. Tiens, si ça se trouve, tu n'appartiens même pas au panthéon grec. Avec ton faciès, tu serais un Dieu égyptien que ça ne m'étonnerait guère. On m'a toujours dit qu'ils avaient des gueules de veaux ou de chacals.

- C'est toujours mieux que d'être une espèce de schtroumpf constipé, répliqua le frère d'Athéna.

- Comme c'est élégant, s'immisça Lucifer. Mais, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est Moi le président de ce jury. Si vous ne la fermez pas immédiatement, je vous renvoie au placard et, croyez-moi, vous ne serez pas près d'en ressortir.

- Sortir du placard, paniqua Abel. Attendez, je n'ai lu aucune close dans mon contrat m'imposant de faire mon coming-out en direct !

Poséidon, affûtant son beau trident, reprit la conversation en cours et lança à Eris :

- Si ça ce n'est pas la preuve irréfutable de son affiliation à notre panthéon fortement pédéraste, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut.

- Mouais, souffla la délicieuse jeune fille. Je ne suis pas convaincue…

Lucifer, agacé, finit par taper du poing sur le battant de son trône et beugla :

- Je vous ai dit de vous taire ! Maintenant, on se tient bien droit et on sourit à la caméra ! Les premiers gogos vont nous être livrés en pâture !


	2. Chapter 2

**Emission 2 : Le plus petit cabaret du monde**

Un roulement de tambour retentit soudain sur le plateau. Kanon, Jacques Martin du pauvre, prit alors une intonation de voix bonhomme et déclama :

- Voici nos premiers candidats. Ils nous viennent tout droit du Japon, pays réputé pour son sushi, ses geishas et ses mœurs pour le moins étranges. Comme ils sont très timides, je vous demanderai de ne pas les applaudir trop fort. Les voici !

Un couple d'adolescents se présenta sur la scène. Kanon, se jetant sur eux comme la misère sur le monde civilisé, demanda brutalement à la jeune fille :

- Bonjour ma petite. Dis-moi, quel est ton nom ?

- Saori Kido, répondit l'adolescente. Mais, depuis quelques temps, tout le monde m'appelle Athéna et me traîne de pays pourrave en pays pourrave. Je trouve ça très moyen.

- Elle trouve ça très moyen, répéta le frère de Saga, en hochant du menton d'un air entendu. Les enfants sont formidables. Et toi mon petit, comment que tu t'appelles ?

- Ben, Seiya, répliqua l'intéressé. C'est moi le héros de l'histoire. Y a ma tête sur la couverture de chaque manga.

- C'est le « héros » de l'histoire, paraphrasa le présentateur. Décidément, les enfants sont exceptionnels. Où vont-ils chercher tous ça ?

A l'extérieur, les fans Française, aux anges, buvaient littéralement les paroles de leur idole.

- Ah ce Kanon, quel acteur, proclama l'une d'elles. C'est fou comme il arrive à entrer dans la peau de son personnage !

- Il n'y a pas que là qu'il se plaît à entrer, confirma un Saint à leurs côtés, en se massant les reins (Saint dont je laisserai le soin à mes éventuelles lectrices férues de Yaoi de choisir l'identité).

- C'n'est pas bientôt fini cette parlotte inutile, s'écria Eris. Vous croyez que l'on a que ça à faire ? On a un timing à respecter, je vous signale !

Kanon, plus zen qu'un moine shaolin, susurra aux deux adolescents :

- Que cela vous serve de leçon. Voici ce que devient une fleur lorsqu'elle n'est pas convenablement arrosée. En piste !

Lucifer, prenant le relais du Saint d'or intérimaire, questionna le couple « mythique » :

- Alors ? A part être devenu la cible préférée des parodies de tous poils, quel est votre incroyable talent ?

- En fait, commença Seiya, nous voudrions vous interpréter un numéro de cabaret. Saori, ma douce assistante, va se placer à quinze mètres de moi avec une pomme sur la tête. De mon côté, je vais me bander les yeux. Mon défi sera de transpercer la pomme d'une flèche sans blesser, cela va sans dire, ma déesse unique et préférée.

- Un numéro à la Guillaume Tell, gémit Lucifer. C'est divinement original. Je vous en prie, faites-nous rêver.

Seiya, sourd aux quolibets, agrippa dans son dos l'arc et la flèche d'or de l'armure du Sagittaire. Abel, songeur, donna un coup de coude à Poséidon et lui dit :

- Je n'ai jamais compris d'où il faisait apparaître son arc. A plus fortes raisons aujourd'hui, alors qu'il n'a même pas d'armure sur le dos.

- C'est un des nombreux mystères de la vie, répliqua le souverain des mers. Ce serait comme d'expliquer comment la chaîne d'Andromède réussit à s'allonger à l'infini et…

- Bouclez-la, les réprimanda le prince des ténèbres. Je vous préviens, le premier qui l'ouvre encore finira la soirée avec Mitsumasa Kido himself. C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

- Non, non, répondirent en cœur les deux Dieux. On se tait…

Profitant de cet intermède bienvenu, Saori s'était changé dans les coulisses. Elle revint vêtue d'une maillot une pièce très moulant, de bas résilles et d'escarpins à talons. Mais ce qui choqua le plus l'assistance, ce furent le serre-tête orné d'oreilles de lapins qu'elle portait et le petit pompon de fourrure que l'on devinait sur son noble fessier. Dohko, fin psychologue, fit à ce sujet une remarque fort pertinente :

- Il m'est avis que l'auteur est encore traumatisé par les épisodes de Nicky Larson, qu'il a visionné dans sa prime jeunesse…

Abel, découvrant cette affriolante naïade, oublia les injonctions de Lucifer et s'exclama :

- Petite sœur ! Que tu es…glups… belle !

Poséidon, goguenard, murmura à Eris :

- Tu vois, il a des pensées impures pour sa sœur. Ca, c'est un signe qui ne trompe pas, c'est bien un Dieu grec.

- Ah pardon, rétorqua la déesse. L'inceste ne nous ait pas réservé. Nombre de cultures ont clairement établi que…

- Je vous avais prévenu, les coupa Lucifer. Ce soir, vous serez les hôtes de notre bien-aimé, quoique très vicieux, producteur.

Dépité, le seigneur des océans pesta :

- Mouais. Jean-paul Sartre avait raison, l'enfer c'est bel et bien les autres.

Seiya, un peu oublié, paraissait embarrassé. Fouillant en vain dans ses poches, il finit par se tourner vers le public et lui demanda :

- Excusez-moi, quelqu'un dans l'assistance aurait-il une pomme à me prêter ? Mon accessoiriste a omis de m'en fournir une.

- Attends moucheron, intervint la déesse de la discorde. J'ai ce qui te faut sous la main.

Eris, également magicienne à ses heures perdus, fit se matérialiser une pomme d'or dans sa main droite. D'un geste désinvolte, elle la jeta à Seiya, étonné que cette furie se montre aussi coopérative. Mais, lorsqu'il déchiffra l'inscription gravée sur cette même pomme, il comprit le but de la manœuvre.

- A la plus niaise, lut-il à voix haute. Ah ha, très spirituel… Une question, vous êtes tous aussi beaufs sur l'Olympe ou tu es seulement un cas isolé ? Enfin passons. On va dire que ça fera l'affaire… Tatsumi !!

Plus obséquieux que jamais, le serviteur de la famille Kido s'empara de la pomme d'or et conduisit Saori près d'un des piliers de soutien de l'édifice. D'une chaîne standard, il entreprit de la saucissonner, comme l'avait été jadis la si légendaire Andromède. Ce fut la goutte d'eau faisait déborder le vase pour Shun qui, depuis les gradins, observait cet affligeant manége. Tombant en larmes dans les bras de son frère aîné, il bafouilla :

- Ikki… C'est vraiment trop injuste… Cette pintade m'a volé mon rôle récurent !!!

Le saint du Phénix, levant les yeux au ciel, déglutit :

- Pourquoi moi… ?!

Retour à Tatsumi qui, plus perfectionniste que jamais, avait accroché quatre cadenas à la chaîne liant la petite-fille de son inoxydable employeur. Après avoir posé sur sa tête la pomme d'Eris, il vint à Seiya et entreprit de lui couvrir les yeux d'un bandeau de soie. Le Saint de Pégase, un peu mal à l'aise, commenta alors :

- Espèce de vieux pervers. J'espère pour toi que ce que je sens dans mon dos est vraiment ton bâton de kendo.

- Hum, what else ? répondit Tatsumi, en prenant une voix de crooner.

L'affaire finie, le serviteur s'effaça, laissant ainsi la vedette à un Seiya exalté :

- Mesdames et messieurs, le numéro auquel vous allez assister ce soir est réalisé sans le moindre trucage. Toutefois, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de ne pas le reproduire à la maison, pour d'évidentes raisons. Chers amis, pourriez-vous faire le décompte ?

Zombifié, le public se mit à compter :

- Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un… zéro !

Aussitôt, un bruit de tension retentit sur le plateau. Seiya avait décoché sa flèche. Ce bruit, malheureusement, fut immédiatement suivi par un cri inhumain qui, grossièrement, ressemblait assez à cela :

- Aaarrrggghhh !!!

- Quoi argh ? s'étonna Seiya, en ôtant son bandeau. Que… ?!

Le spectacle qu'aperçut à cet instant le Saint de Pégase était abominable. Par un curieux hasard, il avait manqué sa cible. Sa flèche, au lieu d'atteindre la pomme d'or, avait atteint la toute fraîche, quoique très appétissante, poitrine de Saori.

- Petite sœur ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te sauver !

Abel, à la côte avec Jabu et Tatsumi, s'était déjà jeté à son chevet. Chacun d'eux était prêt, si besoin était, à lui administrer un vigoureux massage cardiaque. Seiya, dans un grand moment de solitude, s'interrogea en son fort intérieur :

- Impossible ! Je n'ai jamais manqué la moindre cible ! A moins que…

Furieux, le frère de Seika se tourna vers les trois autres membres du jury. Ceux-ci, sifflotant et regardant ailleurs d'un air distrait, faisaient reluire les angéliques auréoles qui étaient apparus miraculeusement au-dessus de leurs crânes divins.

- C'est vous qui avez détourné mon bras ! hurla Seiya. Misérables monstres, vous allez payer !

- Mon enfant, riposta Lucifer sur un ton câlin. Ce n'est pas bien de rejeter sur autrui les fautes que l'on a commises. Accepte la part de responsabilité qui est la tienne dans ce fiasco. Crois-moi, tu ne peux que ressortir grandi de cette triste expérience.

Voyant que Seiya, toujours aussi tête brûlée, était tout disposé à en découdre, Lucifer fut contraint d'appeler le service d'ordre. Deux molosses, que le Saint reconnut pour être Atlas et Belzébuth, ses anciens adversaires, l'agrippèrent alors. Le traînant sur quelques mètres, Atlas lui avoua :

- Comme on se retrouve ! Mon pote Belzé et moi-même avons un compte à régler avec toi, t'en souviens-tu ?

- Naannn, hurla Seiya à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Amis fidèles, à l'aide ! Venez à mon secours !

- Quelle mauviette, critiqua Poséidon. Il faut toujours qu'il appelle ses amis à la rescousse ! C'est le héros, bon sang ! Il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir seul !

Eris, observant les ambulanciers, qui évacuaient Saori sur une civière, jacta :

- Si j'avais su, à l'époque, que c'était aussi simple, je ne serais pas donné la peine de réveiller ma team de losers. Bien ! Quelle est la suite du programme ?

- Je pense qu'il est grand temps de marquer une page de publicité, proposa Kanon. On se retrouve très vite avec le ou les prochains candidats !


	3. Chapter 3

**Emission 3 : Personne veut prendre sa place**

Pendant cet entracte salutaire, les trois autres membres du jury, pour une fois sur une même longueur d'onde, choisirent de se rafraîchir le gosier avec un bon vieux tord-boyaux maison. Suspicieux, Lucifer renifla l'étrange mixture que lui tendit Eris. Pour ne pas passer pour une chochotte, il l'ingurgita, malgré sa répugnance, d'une seule traite.

- C'est donc ça votre fameux nectar, commenta-t-il, en tirant une moue dégoûtée. C'est tout simplement immonde. Si mon palais délicat n'a pas été totalement anesthésié par cette horreur, je dirais que ça ressemble à de la bouillie d'orties amères, qui aurait macéré trop longtemps dans de la bille d'âne.

- Peut-être, concéda la déesse. Mais, pour tout jus de chaussette qu'elle soit, cette boisson nous octroie la jeunesse et la beauté éternelle. N'importe quel mortel tuerait père et mère pour découvrir la recette de cette potion miraculeuse.

- Tu oublies de mentionner qu'elle nous octroie aussi une éternelle haleine de fennec, compléta Poséidon. Parfois je me demande si cela en vaut vraiment la peine…

- Les amis, ne trinquez pas sans moi ! J'ai également grand soif !

Abel, revenant d'un pas pressé de l'infirmerie du studio, s'installa auprès de ses confrères.

- En parlant de fennec, persifla Eris. Au moins, tu n'es pas rancunier. Nous avons tout de même transformé ta soeurette adorée en pelote d'épingle géante !

- Pourquoi vous en voudrais-je ? Athéna est saine et sauve. Pour m'en être assuré de visu, je peux aussi vous affirmer que sa blessure est pratiquement cicatrisée.

- Sauve !? aboya Lucifer. Après s'être pris un corps étranger de vingt centimètres, au bas mot, dans le palpitant !? Nous prendrais-tu pour des buses ?

- Loin de moi cette idée, se disculpa Abel. En vérité, nous avons trouvé, par le plus grand des hasards, un neurochirurgien de génie dans le public. En dépit de l'archaïque matériel médical de l'infirmerie, et malgré le fait que je ne sois pas parti depuis plus de cinq minutes, il n'a eu aucune difficulté à extraire la flèche et…

Poséidon, n'écoutant même plus son semblable, chuchota à ses complices :

- Je crois qu'il essaye de nous retourner le cerveau façon homme politique. Vous verrez, dans trois secondes, on aura déjà oublié la question que nous lui avons posée.

- A mon humble avis, toute cette explication bancale découle du passage éclair qu'a fait Saint Seiya par les Etats-Unis, supposa à juste titre Lucifer. J'ai ouï dire que la nouvelle doctrine de la maison était désormais le politiquement correct. Plus aucun personnage ne doit mourir à l'antenne, paraît-il. Par corollaire, les scénaristes doivent redoubler d'imagination pour expliquer pourquoi les personnages réussissent à survivre au genre de désagrément que nous avons fait subir à cette bécasse.

- Peste soit de ce système puritain et odieusement contagieux, râla Eris. Il gâche tout notre plaisir !

- Pas de panique, temporisa le prince du mal. Cette greluche ne paye rien pour attendre. Nous l'aurons au tournant.

- Si vous le permettez, j'ajouterai un nom sur la liste des hommes à abattre, grogna Poséidon, en voyant approcher sa bête noire.

Kanon, ladite bête noire, vint joué les rabat-joie de service et sermonna les membres du jury en ces termes :

- Les enfants ! Vous êtes prié par la direction de planquer vos bouteilles. Ce genre de beuveries, vous les réservez pour la soirée d'après tournage. Avec un peu de chance, vos libations intéresseront peut-être les tabloïds. Ce sera toujours de la pub à peu de frais. En attendant, de la dignité. On reprend dans cinq secondes.

A deux doigts de la mutinerie, le jury s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Kanon, très à l'aise, marcha alors jusqu'au point central de la scène. Quand tous les projecteurs furent braqués sur lui, il proclama :

- Retour sur le plateau de : « A la recherche de l'incroyable talent de la nouvelle star de Saint Seiya ». Sans plus attendre, nous recevons notre deuxième candidat. Maestro !

Un jeu de lumières illumina l'entrée du plateau. Après que Kanon, très en verve, ait vanté les innombrables mérites de la future victime du jury, celle-ci se présenta sous les traits d'un beau jeune homme aux cheveux mauves : Mû. Calme, distingué, il s'avança à la rencontre du peloton d'exécution… pardon, du jury.

Mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Lucifer déclara :

- Ah non, ça ne va pas être possible. Candidat suivant !

- Pardon !? S'étonna Mû. Quelle est cette ségrégation ? Je n'ai pas encore pu vous démontrer mon ineffable talent !

- Impudent ! Comment oses-tu t'adresser ainsi au souverain des ténèbres ! Emparez-vous de lui !

Les suiveurs d'Abel et de Lucifer, au grand complet, se jetèrent sur le Saint d'or. Surpris, Poséidon interrogea l'ange déchu :

- Pourquoi ce traitement ? Il n'avait…

- Ce sont des ordres qui viennent d'en haut, s'expliqua Lucifer. Pour ne rien vous cacher, l'auteur de cette fic ne peut décemment plus supporté le personnage de Mû. Il a donc profité de l'occasion pour lui faire administrer une dérouillée qui devrait, je cite : « Lui rabattre son caquet, à ce sale frimeur ! ».

- N'est-ce pas immoral de laisser l'auteur se défouler de la sorte ? médita Abel. Ne devrions-nous empêcher cet immature assumé de se venger ainsi sur…

- On ne critique pas l'auteur SVP, s'emporta le malin. Au contraire, vous devriez le remercier de ne pas avoir céder à la facilité ! Cela aurait tellement plus simple pour lui de coller à notre place quatre Saints d'or pour appâter le chaland ! Nous avons une chance immense qu'il daigne écrire sur nous !

- Dis-moi, le coupa Eris, penses-tu réellement ce que tu dis ou est-ce lui qui te force à déclamer ce discours de premier de la classe ?

- Un peu des deux…, concéda le satanique président du jury. Bon allez, ça suffit ! Evacuez-le ! S'il perd encore un litre de sang, il va officiellement battre le record établi jadis par cette outre de Shiryu.

Obéissants, Belzébuth et Astaroth traînèrent par les cheveux un Mû, qui tenait maintenant plus du steak haché que du Saint invincible. La déesse de la discorde, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, ricana :

- Dommage que cette scène de pure violence ait été censurée. J'ai bien aimé le passage où Atlas lui a plaqué le visage contre le sol. N'en déplaise aux esprits chagrins, de belles dents blanches qui s'envolent aux quatre vents, ça fait toujours son petit effet.

- A propos de censure, objecta Abel, j'espère que le réalisateur supprimera les rushs de ce chapitre lors du montage final. Cet épisode, quoique puissamment jouissif pour les détracteurs de Mû, n'a pas le moindre intérêt.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, le contredit le parasite de Julian Solo. L'auteur a peut-être voulu poser les premières bases d'un cycle de comique de répétition. Cela ne me surprendrait guère que, d'ici quelques chapitres, Mû tente encore de s'incruster dans l'émission. Il est aisé de prédire que le châtiment qui l'attend alors sera des centaines de fois plus humiliant que cette insignifiante correction.

Lucifer, qui avait récemment effectué un stage auprès de modérateurs de forum bien connus, grogna subitement :

- Ca suffit ! Vous êtes hors sujet ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour flooder, je vous le signale pour la dernière fois ! A la prochaine incartade, je bannis chacun d'entre vous !

- Bon, bon, s'écrasèrent derechef les trois divinités.

- Voilà une attitude plus sage, approuva le mal incarné. Bien, dès que l'équipe de nettoyage aura remis le plateau en état, nous pourrons passer au prochain petit prodige.

Après cette « prestation » de Mû, revenons quelques instants sur les deux gérontes de cette histoire. Dohko, que tous ces événements avaient rendu songeur, caqueta à son associé :

- Ne sommes-nous pas en train de perdre notre cible de vue ? En citant à mots couverts « The knights of Zodiac », ce chapitre était clairement destiné aux connaissseurs. Nous avons même, à plusieurs reprises, fracassé notre navire sur l'écueil de la « Private joke » ou du calembour facile.

- J'admets que ce n'est pas très « grand public », acquiesça Kido. Mais, n'aies craintes, les prochaines émissions auront leur quota réglementaire d'érotisme soft, de filles suaves et dociles, de garçons imberbes et pleurnichards, d'humour gras typiquement franchouillard, bref de tout ce qui fait le soi-disant charme de la variété. Si avec un programme aussi racoleur, nous n'attirons personne, je veux bien entrer dans les ordres.

- A la bonne heure, se réjouit le vieux maître. Qu'attendons-nous pour mettre la machine en branle ?

- Pas si vite, il faut avant cela sacrifier à une autre coutume télévisuelle. Après avoir convenablement fait baver le téléspectateur en lui promettant monts et merveilles, nous allons lui assener une douche froide en lançant : une nouvelle page de publicité ! A tout de suite !


	4. Chapter 4

**Emission 4 : Des ailes mais pas de racines**

Poséidon, qui aimait le travail bien fait, suivit machinalement le manège de l'équipe de nettoyage de l'émission.

- Ces trois jeunes gens sont formidables, s'extasia-t-il. En particulier celui possédant un aspirateur intégré à l'avant-bras de son armure ! Il ne lui fallu que trente secondes, montre en main, pour faire disparaître les traces de la gênante correction de Mû !

- Ce sont les Stell Saints, lui apprit Abel. Ils font partis d'un programme de la fondation Kido visant à réinsérer dans la vie active d'anciens personnages secondaires de la série. Pour eux, la vocation fut toute désignée, ils essuyaient déjà les plâtres depuis longtemps.

Kanon, venu s'assurer de l'absolue perfection du parquet, clama aux Stell Saints :

- Beau travail, les galériens. Maintenant rentrez à la niche avant que l'enregistrement ne recommence. Je m'en voudrais que l'on voit vos vilaines frimousses à l'antenne. J'ignore si on vous l'a déjà dit, mais vous êtes tout sauf télégéniques.

Satisfait de sa boutade, le présentateur vedette se recoiffa et, sans temps mort, reprit :

- Passons au prochain candidat ! Il est russe, anormalement sensible et attaché à sa mère, joli garçon et fut l'instigateur de la mode de la « chorégraphie post-techniques de combats », voici Hyoga !

Le disciple de Camus, avec la sobriété qui le caractérise, fit déferler sur le plateau une extraordinaire tempête de neige et de glace. Tempête d'où, après quelques entrechats, il s'extirpa de façon élégante et raffinée. Lucifer, presque jaloux, grinça :

- En voilà au moins un qui ne lésine pas sur les moyens !

Enfin calmé, Hyoga fixa son œil unique / les deux yeux (prière de rayer la mention inutile), sur Eris. Celle-ci, roulant de petits yeux de fouines, lui administra sans préambule :

- Tiens ! Revoilà le sex-symbol du quintet de bronze ! Comment se porte la petite blondinette qui, autrefois, m'avait servi de réceptacle ?

Abel, agréablement surpris, chuchota au souverain des mers :

- Elle devint enfin plus sociable. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle puisse s'inquiéter du sort de son ancienne proie.

- Si tu veux mon avis, répliqua le Dieu eu trident, elle remue plutôt le couteau dans la plaie. De nombreux échos racontent, qu'après le film « la pomme d'or », Erina aurait plaqué Hyoga comme une vieille chaussette, pour s'enfuir avec Ichi. Mais, comme le Saint du Cygne a une réputation à tenir auprès des jeunes fans, l'affaire a été purement et simplement étouffée.

Lucifer, qui n'avait rien perdu des incessants commérages de ses confrères, offrit une planche de salut à Hyoga :

- Vous taillerez une bavette plus tard, notre temps est précieux. Jeune cygne, qu'as-tu donc dans ton escarcelle ?

Pour toute réponse, Hyoga projeta un souffle glaciaire au centre de la scène. Ainsi, il créa un monolithe de glace, assez imposant pour pouvoir y enfermer un quelconque Saint renégat. Le russe qui, comme chacun sait, n'avait pas froid aux yeux / à l'œil, renchérit :

- Sous vos yeux ébahis, je vais transformer ce bloc de glace en statue plus somptueuse que le diamant le plus pur ! Assistant !

Jacob, portant à bout de bras une lourde tronçonneuse, avança péniblement jusqu'au Saint de bronze. Après avoir remis son lourd matériel à Hyoga, il clama :

- Tu sais, il existe des lois interdisant le travail des enfants. Pourquoi dois-je me taper toutes tes corvées ?

- Bienvenue dans le monde du capitalisme, camarade, répondit le blond jeune homme, en se revêtant d'une chemise à carreau. Maintenant dégages, tu gâches mon gros plan !

Tronçonneuse à l'affût, Hyoga se mit à l'œuvre. Sachant qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps pour venir à bout de ce mastodonte de glace, les membres du jury décidèrent de s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient.

Eris, qui commençait à avoir la chair de poule, se tricota un chandail. Poséidon et Abel, pour se distraire, s'affrontèrent aux échecs (jeu qui, d'après le Lost Canvas, est redevenu très en vogue auprès du Dieu branché).

Lucifer, enfin, se mit à lire l'excellent roman « De bons présages », des non moins excellents Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchett (disponible aux éditions J'ai lu, des fois que celles-ci veillent bien offrir un petit quelque chose à l'auteur, pour cette pub clandestine).

- Eh oui, lança l'ange déchu. J'aime les bouquins qui parlent de moi !

Un caméraman, qui claquait férocement des dents, se réchauffa en faisant travelling sur travelling sur les alentours de la scène. C'est ainsi qu'il intercepta cette conversation édifiante entre les Stell Saints. Daichi, horrifié, regardait Hyoga répandre sur le sol d'innombrables copeaux de glace.

- Regardez-moi ce chantier, déglutit-il. Après tout le temps que j'ai mis pour lustrer ce parquet !

Sho, très las, déclara :

- Mais quel boulet ! Celui qui a prétendu que les renards étaient rusés et intelligents ne devait pas connaître cet abruti !

Uchio, acquiescant du menton, sauta du coq à l'âne :

- Tu sais, ce spectacle me ramène à l'esprit un film que j'avais particulièrement apprécié. Cela racontait l'histoire d'un gars qui, après s'être lui-même tranché la main, se greffait une tronçonneuse à la place.

- Le pauvre, répondit Sho. Dans cet état, ça n'a pas dû être évident pour lui de trouver une copine !

- Détrompes-toi. A la fin du film, il a réussi à trouver chaussure à son pied.

- Ah bon, s'étonna le Stell Saint du Toucan. Qui ça ?

- Une femme tronc, s'esclaffa Uchio, avant de s'écrouler de rire.

Sho, la fameuse goutte de consternation nippone coulant sur son front, partit aussitôt écrire sa lettre de démission. Le cameraman, qui n'était pas loin de l'imiter, revint alors sur Hyoga. Grand bien lui en prit, car notre beau bolchevique avait terminé. Devant un parterre endormi, il dévoila son chef-d'œuvre : une statue finement ciselée, représentant deux cygnes blottis l'un contre l'autre.

- Et voici, annonça-t-il. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Lucifer, porte-parole du jury, rétorqua :

- Mouais… Pas mal…

- Comment pas mal ? s'étrangla Hyoga. C'est plus que cela ! Observez la pureté des lignes, la finesse des courbes, cette statue est tout bonnement grandiose !

- Ecoute, continua Satan, je vais être franc avec toi. Si j'en crois notre planning, nous allons encore avoir cinq gugus qui vont nous exécuter, à quelques variantes près, le même numéro. L'un d'eux, paraît-il, réalise même une reproduction grandeur nature de sa fiancée en sculptant la glace de son souffle ardent. Objectivement, nous ne pouvons pas, dès lors, te donner un ticket d'accès à la phase suivante pour un tour aussi éventé.

- Oui, je comprends, gémit Hyoga, en prenant un air de chien battu qui n'aurait rien avalé depuis trois jours.

Lucifer, attendri, non pas par ses yeux larmoyants, mais par cette manœuvre habile, lui dit :

- Bon, étant donné que tu es l'un des seuls catholiques de l'histoire et que, par conséquent, tu crois en moi, je veux bien t'octroyer une seconde chance. Reviens dans six chapitres avec un numéro plus original, et nous verrons bien ce que tu vaux.

- Lequel ? s'interrogea à voix haute le Saint. La glace c'est toute ma vie, je ne sais rien faire d'autre !

- Eh bien justement, intervint Poséidon. Tu pourrais, je ne sais pas moi, devenir patineur artistique !

- Ou hockeyeur, proposa Eris. Tu es assez bas du front pour ça !

- Ou, s'incrusta Abel. Tu pourrais devenir danseur dans le ballet « le lac des cygnes » !

- Ou champion de surf et de snowboard, trancha la déesse de la discorde. Tu as déjà la tignasse et l'intellect pour !

- Ou champion de curling, plaisanta Poséidon. Avec les Stell Saints comme équipiers, c'est du tout cuit !

- Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez entendu, s'impatienta Abel, mais j'ai dit qu'il devrait devenir danseur dans le lac des cygnes !

- On avait compris, grommela Lucifer. Hyoga, Cygne, lac des cygnes. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a déjà eu assez de jeux mots moisis pour ce chapitre ?

- Quel jeu de mot ?! s'exclama le frère d'Athéna, tombant des nues. J'ai seulement proposé cela car j'imagine très bien les parties charnues de ce bel éphèbe moulées dans un collant vaporeux qui…

Poséidon, un rictus au coin des lèvres, décocha un clin d'œil à Eris, qui se contenta seulement de hausser les épaules.

- Bon ok, ponctua Hyoga, n'en jetez plus. Je vais me creuser les méninges en coulisse. A la revoyure !

- Creuser les méninges, maugréa Eris. Vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd !

Subitement, Abel poussa un hurlement à vous glacer le sang. Observant, sous sa ceinture, son entrejambes, il s'écria :

- Regardez ! Mon… euh… Il est devenu tout petit !!

La déesse de la discorde, investigatrice, jeta un regard sur la partie concernée et, sur un ton très sérieux, annonça :

- A la vue de cette preuve éloquente, l'accusation ne peut que retirer ses griefs. Abel est, cela ne fait plus aucun doute, un Dieu grec.

- C'est rien, le consola le souverain des sept mers (qui était grec également, ne l'oublions pas). Tout le monde sait parfaitement que le froid est le pire ennemi de nos nobles attributs.

Quittant une Eris rigolarde, un Abel effondré, un Poséidon compatissant et un Lucifer qui avait préféré jeté l'éponge, nous retrouvons une autre page de publicité. Au revoir !


	5. Chapter 5

**Emission 5 : Hit machine scandinave**

Au grand désarroi d'Abel, toute la glace qu'avait éparpillé Hyoga sur le plateau ne fut pas évacuée par les techniciens. Mitsumasa kido ayant décrété qu'elle serait du plus bel effet pour la prestation des candidats suivants, ce fut donc dans un froid polaire que Kanon reprit son inlassable ritournelle.

Mais, comme il commençait véritablement à en avoir ras le casque de ces conditions de travail draconiennes, il bâcla sciemment la présentation et prétexta un subit raccord maquillage pour aller se réchauffer dans sa loge.

Dés qu'il fut sorti du champ de la caméra, une large estrade fit son apparition sur le plateau. Sur cette estrade, le public transi de froid découvrit sept musiciens habillés façon Hard-rockers.

Pêle-mêle, on pouvait apercevoir le géant Thor, assis derrière une batterie aussi gigantesque que lui, Syd accoudé à un somptueux piano d'ébéne, Alberich accordant une basse et Hagen sortant précipitamment une guitare d'un étui de cuir. Ce dernier, après la déconvenue de Hyoga, avait dû changer son fusil d'épaule et avait rejoint le pseudo groupe à la dernière seconde.

Lucifer, devant rattraper les bourdes de Kanon, s'adressa à Siegfried, l'apparent leader du groupe :

- Bon, vous avez tous une pilosité surdéveloppée, des fringues à vomir et, visiblement, vous êtes scandinaves. Sans trop prendre de risque, je puis donc présumer que vous êtes un groupe de Hard-rock.

- En plein dans le mille, répliqua le blond héros. Nous venons d'Asgard, une contrée hostile où le soleil n'éclaire que rarement les âmes. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons décidé de mettre, par notre musique, du baume aux cœurs si meurtris de nos congénères. Nous sommes le groupe « The Gods Warriors » !

- Ben voyons, ne manqua pas de râler Eris. Encore un intellectuel ! Est-ce moi, ou tous les hommes qui viennent du froid oublient-ils leur matière grise sur le quai de la gare ?

Lucifer, très avenant, ce fit l'avocat du dia… de ces fiers vikings.

- Au moins ces jeunes gens ont-ils eu la décence de choisir un style musical percutant. Sachez, aigre jeune fille, que je fus jadis la muse inspiratrice de nombreux groupes de Hard-rock. Certains, à ce propos, m'ont d'ailleurs écrit de somptueuses odes en remerciement.

Abel, qui n'avait pas lâché du regard le ténébreux Mime, fit alors une intervention dont lui seul avait le secret :

- Pourquoi ce bel Adonis joue-t-il de la lyre ? Bien qu'il soit entre de très jolies mains, cet instrument ne me paraît guère approprié au violent concerto que nous allons entendre.

Mime, baissant les yeux, marmonna :

- C'est la faute de mon paternel… Il n'a jamais voulu que j'apprenne la gratte, j'ai donc dû me rabattre sur ce qui restait…

Compréhensif, Abel se détourna et fixa les yeux sur Fenril qui, lui, avait écopé d'un triangle comme instrument de scène (forcément, être élevé par des loups, ça ne laisse pas vraiment le temps de pratiquer la musique). Thor, pince-sans-rire, donna alors une tape amicale à son compagnon et lui murmura :

- Eh Mowgly. Sourit un peu, le jury te regarde.

- M'appelle pas Mowgly, grogna le sauvage jeune homme. Je ne suis pas ton pote, compris ? Si j'ai accepté de participer à cette émission, c'est uniquement pour que vous arrêtiez de chasser mes loups pour vous en fabriquer des manteaux.

Lucifer, maître de cérémonie, se cala plus confortablement dans son trône et annonça :

- Votre auditoire est tout ouï ! Allez-y les enfants, donnez tout ce que vous avez !

- Attendez !! vociféra une voix à l'intonation éthylique. Vous n'alliez tout de même pas… commencer le bœuf… sans moi !!

Un curieux personnage fit une irruption percutante sur le plateau. Hormis sa démarche incertaine et la bouteille de whisky qu'il tenait à la main, il était l'exact sosie de Syd. Ce dernier, tétanisé, s'écria :

- Bud ! Seigneur Dieu ! Tu es complètement ivre !

- Ouaip, répondit son jumeau, en manquant de s'écrouler sur la statue de Hyoga. J'ai bu… pour oublier ! Ouaip, pour oublier que… comme toujours… c'est toi qu'on a choisi et pas moi !

- Bud, lui dit Syd d'une voix suppliante. Ce n'est ni l'heure ni l'endroit de ce genre de…

- Ferme-la ! éructa l'ivrogne. Tu sais parfaitement que… c'est moi qui devrait être assis… à ta place ! Ouaip, à ta place ! J'ai plus de talent… dans un doigt… que tu n'en as dans tout le corps ! Seulement voilà… monsieur le chouchou… a encore été se faire pistonné par… nos parents ! Depuis le temps… je devrais être habitué !

Poséidon, effaré, fit un rapide conciliabule avec ses confrères :

- Nous devons évacuer cet énergumène sur le champ ! Son attitude déshonore la profession !

- Au contraire, riposta Lucifer, je pense qu'il a parfaitement saisi les finesses de la « rock'n'roll attitude ». Mais il est vrai que ce règlement de compte fait un peu désordre. Sécurité !

Atlas, terrible cerbère, allait flanquer à la porte le pauvre Bud. Mais Kanon, revenu de sa pause, lui cria :

- Je te défends de toucher un seul de ses cheveux ! Je me charge de lui !

Précautionneusement, le présentateur vedette s'approcha d'un Bud avachi contre un haut-parleur. Passant son bras autour des épaules du jumeau de Syd, Kanon lança :

- Petit, il suffit d'un coup d'oeil pour comprendre que la vie n'a pas été tendre avec toi. Crois-le ou non, je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens.

Pour toute réponse, Bud déglutit :

- Il a toujours tout eu… et moi rien… Pourquoi ?

Kanon, paternaliste, le força à se relever et l'entraîna au dehors :

- Allez viens, dit-il. Il est grand temps de changer d'air. Je te promets qu'un jour viendra où tout ceux qui t'ont craché au visage s'en mordront les doigts. Les derniers seront les premiers, je te le garantis !

Impériales, Kanon et Bud sortirent sous les applaudissements du public. Poséidon, enragé, s'exclama :

- C'est toujours comme ça avec lui ! En toute circonstance, il s'arrange pour avoir le beau rôle !

Siegfried, de son côté, sonna le rappel de ses troupes, que cet incident avait quelque peu dissipées.

- Les gars, ça va être à nous. Comme prévu, on commence par la chanson 5 et on enchaîne sur la 10, ok ?

- Attends un instant, répliqua Mime. Je croyais qu'on devait débuter par la chanson que j'avais composée pour la circonstance !?

- Finalement, j'ai préféré intervertir avec une des mes compositions, expliqua le guerrier d'Alpha. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si nous avons des rappels, nous jouerons la tienne.

Bon gré mal gré, Mime allait acquiescer mais Alberich, toujours aussi fourbe, mit volontairement de l'huile sur le feu :

- Les amis ! Trouvez-vous cela normal que cette brute épaisse prenne toutes les décisions à notre place ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-il notre leader ? Je n'ai pas souvenance que nous l'ayons élu par un quelconque referendum !

- Le chanteur est presque toujours le leader du groupe, riposta Siegfried. Je suis étonné que, malgré ta prétendue science infuse, tu sois ignorant de ce détail, Alberich.

- Parlons-en, s'écria le fils de Wolken. Tu t'es autoproclamé chanteur du groupe ! Aucun d'entre nous n'a pu passé d'audition pour faire la démonstration de ses capacités vocales !

- C'est exact, approuva Syd. Par ailleurs, pourquoi nous nommons-nous « The Gods Warriors » ? Initialement, n'avions nous pas décidé d'appeler le groupe : « The Asgard's Project » ?

- Arrêtez de vous disputer, tenta Hagen. Siegfried a agi pour le bien de tous et…

- Comme c'est prévisible, persifla Alberich. Le prétendant de Freya vole au secours de son comparse. Cette docilité et cette indéfectible amitié cacheraient-elles des pensées plus sombres ? Auriez-vous prévu d'ouvrir un compte commun dans un des états insulaires du royaume pour y placer, au nez et à notre barbe, les bénéfices que nous rapporterons les concerts ?

- Quels bénéfices ? s'époumona Siegfried. Nous n'avons encore reçu aucun cachet et…

Mime, convaincu par les arguments d'Alberich, venait d'agripper le guerrier d'Alpha des fils de sa lyre. Hagen, très sanguin, lui fit lâcher prise en lui fracassant sa guitare en pleine colonne vertébrale. Syd, qui ne voulait pas être en reste, se jeta alors dans la mêlée toute griffes dehors. Thor, pacifiste, dit alors à Fenril :

- Heureusement que nous sommes plus raisonnables que ces va-t'en guerre ! Pas vrai Mowgly ?

Fenril, exaspéré, tenta de planter son triangle dans la gorge du géant. Lequel, surpris, riposta en l'assommant de sa grosse caisse.

Une gigantesque bagarre, digne des plus grands albums d'Astérix, éclata évidemment entre les différents membres du groupe. Seul Alberich, ayant rempli ses basses besognes, se faufila sur la pointe des pieds hors de l'estrade.

Eris, impressionnée par la maestria de ce farfadet, ne tarit pas d'éloge à son propos :

- Ce garnement me plaît ! Vous avez remarqué avec quelle ingéniosité il a retourné les autres clowns les uns contre les autres ! C'était du grand art !

- Quel dommage, ironisa Poséidon, j'ai comme l'impression que le groupe va se séparer avant même d'avoir connu la gloire et le succès.

- Leurs fans vont être anéantis, surenchérit Abel. Dire que certains avaient peut-être déjà acheté leurs billets pour la tournée d'adieux…

Lucifer, le seul à regretter que les guerriers divins n'aient pas donné de la voix et des instruments, proféra :

- Encore un mot et je vous passe tous les trois au grill ! Envoyez la pub !


	6. Chapter 6

**Emission 6 : C'est vraiment pas sorcier**

Le plateau, après le passage remarqué des guerriers divins, ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Les Stell Saints durent peiner comme des forçats pour tout nettoyer avant le retour d'antenne. Sho, maudissant son préavis de départ, se coltina l'évacuation de la glace pillée, au grand soulagement d'Abel. Lequel déclara :

- Enfin ! Si l'ambiance se réchauffe, je vais pouvoir me sentir plus « à l'aise » !

- Comme si le problème venait du froid, le rabroua Eris.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il des nouvelles de Kanon ? questionna le Dieu au trident. L'enregistrement va reprendre incessamment mais il n'est toujours pas réapparu sur le plateau.

Lucifer, à qui Belzébuth faisait des confidences à l'oreille, répondit :

- Il semble s'être volatilisé. Mes suppôts ont eu beau retourné le temple de fond en comble, ils n'ont pas trouvé trace de lui.

- Bon débarras, s'écria Poséidon. Ma santé mentale s'accordait mal de sa présence !

- Mais qui va nous présenter les autres phénomènes de foire ? s'interrogea Abel. Nous ne pouvons…

- Aucun problème, l'interrompit un nouveau venu. Je suis tout disposé à le remplacer au pied levé !

Alberich, égal à lui-même, s'approcha du jury. Se fendant d'une révérence calculée, il poursuivit ainsi :

- Depuis la dissolution de mon groupe, je suis au chômage technique. Aussi, je me ferai une joie d'assurer l'intérim de Kanon, le temps que celui-ci réapparaisse. Sans vouloir me vanter, je sais pouvoir assurer le show aussi bien, si ce n'est mieux, que lui.

Le frère d'Athéna, sidéré, lança à ses collègues :

- Je m'y oppose fermement ! Cet individu est encore plus perfide et arriviste que ne l'était Kanon ! Dès que nous aurons le dos tourné, je mets ma main à couper qu'il nous plantera un poignard entre les omoplates !

- C'est fort possible, approuva Eris, charmée par le serviteur d'Odin. Mais, si l'idée lui prenait de commettre une hécatombe divine, je lui conseillerai de suivre l'ordre alphabétique. Ce serait toujours ça de gagner.

Lucifer, étudiant ce gnome, récapitula :

- Petit, bouffi de complexe, sournois, carriériste, dépourvu de scrupules et attiré par l'objectif comme un huissier par la détresse humaine ! Voici un profil qui devrait plaire aux élect… aux téléspectateurs ! Je lui donne ma voix sans hésiter, bien que cela ne me paraisse guère nécessaire. Je suis persuadé qu'il a déjà conclu un accord souterrain avec nos deux grandes pontes.

Alberich se contenta de hocher le menton. Abel, vaincu, bredouilla :

- Très bien, je me rends. Mais ne venez pas dire, plus tard, que je ne vous avais pas prévenu. Si Kanon ne refait pas surface rapidement, ce nabot nous jouera bientôt un requiem à sa façon.

- Je doute que mon ancien général refasse parler de lui de sitôt, s'exclama le souverain des mers, en décochant un sourire fourbe à Alberich, que ce dernier lui rendit aussitôt.

Le prince des ténèbres, constatant que l'heure tournait, ordonna aux habilleuses de vêtir ce loqueteux viking. Ces dernières mirent sur ses frêles épaules l'immense costume de rechange de Kanon. Heureusement, une ouvrière chinoise en situation irrégulière, appelée Shun-reï, fit aussitôt les ourlets et le travail de couture approprié.

Fasciné par la dextérité et la plastique de la jeune fille, Mitsumasa Kido félicita le vieux maître :

- Mes compliments Dohko ! Tu as vraiment le don de dénicher des soubrettes aussi efficaces qu'affriolantes ! Entre-nous, serait-il possible que cette délicieuse enfant vienne exercer ses talents de couturières dans mes appartements privés ?

Le maître de Shiryu, qui avait encore deux doigts de morale, refusa. Shun-reï était son employée exclusive et, après l'émission, il avait planifié un tout autre programme pour elle.

Ainsi, l'enregistrement put reprendre. Sur les écrans géants périphériques au studio, les groupies de Kanon découvrirent avec effroi le successeur de leur idole. N'écoutant même pas les vagues explications d'Alberich sur cette passation de flambeau peu orthodoxe, les fans françaises explosèrent. Dans une fureur indescriptible, elles se jetèrent sur le cordon de sécurité en scandant :

- Rendez-nous Kanon ! Rendez-nous Kanon !

Par bonheur, un dénommé Deathmask, décorateur d'intérieur très en vogue dans le tout Athènes, stationnait non loin du studio. Percevant ces échauffourées, il vint à la rescousse du service d'ordre. En un battement de cils, l'intraitable jeune homme refroidit l'ardeur de ces midinettes déchaînées. L'occasion faisait le larron, il se saisit ensuite d'un scalpel et, pour toute récompense, entreprit de collecter les motifs décoratifs qui l'avaient rendu célèbre.

Pendant ce temps, Alberich venait de s'acquitter avec brio de sa toute première présentation. Ce jeune cadre dynamique céda alors la vedette à un autre requin : Kassa. Abel, à la vision de cet abominable personnage, eut un haut-le-cœur et dit :

- Quel monstre hideux ! Avec son regard bovin, ses dents de murène et sa peau bleue granuleuse, il est le portrait craché d'Eris ! Seriez-vous de la même famille ?

La déesse de la discorde, étrangement, garda son calme et riposta :

- Je préfère cent fois être apparenté à cet individu qu'à cette bêcheuse d'Athéna, comme certains. Cela fait beaucoup moins tâche sur mon arbre généalogique !

Kassa, très vieux jeu, posa genou à terre devant le jury et clama :

- Majesté Poséidon, messieurs les membres du jury, je vous salue !

- Tiens, remarqua Abel en dévisageant le seigneur des mers, il te connaît ?

A contrecoeur, le Dieu des océans répondit :

- Oui. Kassa est également un des éminents membres de mon armée d'élite. Jadis, il fut recruté par Kanon dans un musical hall où il officiait comme transformiste.

- Transformiste ?! paraphrasa Lucifer. Ne me dites pas que c'est cela, son incroyable talent !?

Poséidon, agent involontaire de son larbin, reprit :

- J'en ai bien peur. Kassa est capable de prendre n'importe quelle apparence et, ce qui ne gâche rien, il peut aussi lire dans les pensées pour en extirper vos rêves ou vos fantasmes inavoués.

- Allons bon, critiqua Abel, vous ne me ferez jamais croire que ce misérable mortel serait à même de déchiffrer les arcanes de mon si brillant cerveau !

Kassa, très sûr de lui, rétorqua :

- Permettez que je vous démontre le contraire, ô suprême divinité de l'astre du jour !

Par un phénomène inexplicable, le général des lyumnades se métamorphosa en une Athéna criante de vérité. Les seuls détails qui semblaient pouvoir la différencier de l'originale, c'étaient la courte nuisette de soie qu'elle portait et l'expression de candeur aguichante de son visage. Abel, bouche grande ouverte, essuya le sang qui coulait de ses narines et reconnut :

- Gasps ! J'avoue qu'il est doué, l'animal !

Kassa, redevenu lui-même, se tourna alors vers Eris et lui dit :

- Noble déesse, je vais à présent dévoiler votre fantasme le plus secret !

Avant que la déesse n'ait pu intervenir, Kassa s'était derechef transformé mais, cette fois, en un beau jeune homme, véritable caricature du prince charmant de conte fée. Lucifer, qui s'était déjà préparé à se couvrir les yeux devant cette probable horreur, s'écria :

- C'est tout ! Voilà qui est surprenant ! Au final, tu es beaucoup plus « fleur bleue » que tu ne laisses paraître !

Le visage d'Eris violaça (ben oui, rouge + bleu, ça donne violet, essayez chez vous, vous verrez !). Satan, qui aurait mieux fait de se taire, vit alors se braquer sur lui le regard brûlant de Kassa.

- A votre tour, sulfureux souverain des ténèbres ! Voyons ce que cache les tréfonds de votre sub-conscient ?

Le général, très inspiré par Lucifer, se changea en quelque chose de si pervers que l'image en fut immédiatement censurée par le réalisateur. Le diable, fier de lui, déclara à ses confrères :

- Eh oui ! La luxure, c'est mon domaine privilégié !

Poséidon, constatant que l'émission était en train de déraper vers un show graveleux et voyeuriste, intervint :

- Attendez ! Vous ne connaissez pas le clou du spectacle. Autrefois, au royaume sous-marin, Kassa avait pour habitude de distraire les garnisons par quelques caricatures. Je pense qu'il pourrait encore nous en faire profiter.

- Mais seigneur, supplia Kassa. Je suis venu sur ce plateau pour tout autre chose. J'avais prévu de pousser la chansonnette en prenant l'apparence de diverses stars du show-biz et…

Le seigneur des mers, fronçant les sourcils, répondit d'un ton cassant :

- Tu te tais et tu obéis, sous-fifre !

Harassé, Kassa se métamorphosa en Poséidon, mais un Poséidon version SD. Découvrant ce personnage très « Kawai », le public éclata de rire. Le jury, plus dur à émouvoir, se fendit de quelques compliments. Poséidon, qui ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau, surenchérit :

- Et il peut également prendre cet aspect en se basant sur n'importe quel personnage connu ! Kassa, démonstration !

Pris au piège, le général s'exécuta. En trois minutes, il prit l'apparence Super deformed de chaque saints de bronze, d'argent et d'or, en s'arrêtant sur un Seiya porteur de l'armure du Sagittaire. Lucifer, décidemment difficile à convaincre, médita :

- Bof et re-bof ! Si j'étais encore plus méchant que je ne suis, je dirais que cela ne le change guère de ses proportions habituelles. Dis-moi, triste transformiste, serais-tu capable de prendre l'aspect de l'image qui se forme actuellement dans mon esprit ?

Kassa, qui ne voulait pas tenter le diable, décrypta les pensées de Satan. Un peu hésitant, il finit par se métamorphoser en une Saori obèse et boudinée, engoncée dans une robe blanche qui menaçait de craquer au moindre de ses mouvements. L'effet de surprise fut tel que toute l'assistance, jury compris, s'abandonna en un rire tonitruant.

Seul Abel, rabat-joie de service, pesta :

- Je ne trouve pas cela drôle ! Vous vous moquez non seulement d'Athéna, mais également de toutes les personnes possédant de l'embonpoint !

Eris, séchant des larmes de rire, confirma :

- Il a raison ! Kassa, je t'ordonne de te changer en la créature que je viens à l'instant d'imaginer !

Immédiatement, le général, honteux, se métamorphosa en un Yéti de deux mètres de haut. Yéti au corps poilu mais au visage de Saori, dont la bouche était déformée par les immenses canines qui s'en échappaient.

A nouveau, le studio vibra des éclats de rire de ses hôtes. Poséidon, bidonné, s'immisça :

- J'ai mieux ! Kassa, que dirais-tu de prendre l'aspect d'une Athéna montant en croupe un pégase ayant la tête de Seiya ? Depuis le temps qu'elle en rêve ! Eh ! Mais où est donc passé cette vermine ?

- Il s'est transformé en souris et est allé ce cacher entre les lattes du parquet, lui apprit Abel. Avec toutes vos singeries, vous avez fini par le vexer !

Lucifer, qui ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis Woodstock, toussota pour se donner une contenance et adjugea :

- Ce n'est rien ! Nous allons le sélectionner pour la phase suivante, cela l'obligera à revenir. D'ici là, nous aurons le temps de lui dégotter d'autres transformations. Bon, pour nous remettre de toutes ces émotions, je propose de combler les annonceurs en envoyant la pub.


	7. Chapter 7

**Emission 7 : Gadin express**

- Vous n'auriez pas dû tourner son numéro en ridicule, coassa Abel. Déjà qu'il n'a pas un physique facile, si tout un chacun se permet de se moquer de son pouvoir, je comprends qu'il soit aussi aigri.

- Ce que tu peux être coincé, lui envoya Poséidon. Prends donc exemple sur notre nymphette et notre diablotin ! Cela aura pris du temps mais ils ont réussi à se dérider un minimum !

Alberich arriva à cet instant. L'air aussi aimable qu'une mygale affamée, il clama :

- Chers et estimés membres du jury, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Après en avoir souffler l'idée à nos producteurs, ceux-ci ont convenus que nous pourrions accélérer la cadence. A compter de cette minute, vous aurez un temps imparti pour recevoir chaque candidat. Si jamais vous dépasser ce temps, vous devrez payer une amende à la production.

Abasourdi par cette annonce, le jury ne manqua pas d'exprimer son mécontentement. Délégué syndical improvisé, Poséidon s'écria :

- C'est proprement scandaleux ! Cette manœuvre ne vise qu'à subtiliser le maigre salaire que ces deux avares daignent nous offrir ! Ces exploiteurs n'auront donc jamais de cesse de tondre la laine sur le dos de leurs employés !?

- Si cela ne vous convient pas, libre à vous de quitter l'émission, sourit Alberich. Seulement, vous savez aussi bien que moi le sort qui vous attend !

Mis à quia, le jury se plia aux exigences de ce tyran miniature. Seul Lucifer, beau joueur, reconnut :

- Tu viens à peine de prendre tes fonctions que tu parviens déjà à faire plier les deux vieux croulants selon ton bon vouloir. En sus, tu nous obliges à travailler plus pour gagner moins, sans que nous ne puissions piper mot. Tu iras loin, microbe, très loin !

Sur cette constatation, Alberich s'éloigna. Profitant de son speech, le jury fit un rapide conciliabule. Accordant leurs violons, les membres virent venir à eu un grand échalas accompagné d'une escouade de corbeaux. Amateur d'humour noir, Alberich dit :

- Voici Jamian, Saint d'argent et ornithologue de profession ! Espérons pour lui que son numéro de dressage ne poussera pas le jury à l'offrir en pâture à ses fidèles volatiles !

Pendant que Jamian, toujours égal à lui-même, disposait sur le sol des bicyclettes à la taille de ses corbeaux, Lucifer sentencia :

- Trop commun ! Aux oubliettes !

Impitoyable, l'ange déchu abaissa une molette déguisée en une des cornes de la tête de monstre ornant le battant de son trône doré. Immédiatement, une large trappe s'ouvrit sous Jamian qui, abonné aux sorties de ce type, sombra corps et âme. Ses volatiles, effrayés, choisirent eux de s'enfuir à tire d'ailes.

Alberich, hébété, entendit alors Abel l'apostropher en ces termes :

- Ce n'est pas le moment de mollir ! Annonce-nous donc la ou les prochaines stars en devenir !

Très professionnel, le guerrier divin recouvrit ses esprits et fit un résumé rapide de la vie du candidat suivant. Insistant ironiquement sur la cécité aléatoire de celui-ci et ses liens confus avec l'un des producteurs de l'émission, il déploya ainsi le tapis rouge à Shiryu. Ce dernier, conduit par Shun-reï pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les câbles du plateau, marcha à pas lents vers le jury. Déposant l'urne d'or qu'il portait sur les épaules, il claironna :

- Grâce aux armes de mon vieux maître adulé, je vais vous faire une démonstration d'arts martiaux de derrière les fagots ! Préparez-vous à, tout comme je le fis jadis, en prendre plein les yeux !

Poséidon, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré que ces maudites armes l'expatrient de son royaume, jugea :

- Trop prévisible ! A dégager !

Lucifer, solidaire, appuya la prise de position de son comparse et fit disparaître Shiryu dans les souterrains du temple. Alberich, tentant désespérément de sauver les meubles, fit alors entrer en scène un jeune homme (?) au visage magnifié par un grain de beauté.

- Prochain candidat, dit-il. Aphrodite, botaniste amateur qui…

- Trop mignon, l'interrompit Abel. Mettez-moi le de côté ! Ma roseraie personnelle aurait bien besoin des mains expertes de cet éphèbe !

A son tour, Aphrodite dégringola dans les soubassements du studio. Le viking, suant à grosses gouttes, reprit :

- Bien… Le candidat suivant est Hyoga, venu nous présenter son numéro flambant neuf de…

- Trop décérébré, beugla évidemment Eris. Autant le faire disparaître avant qu'il ne devienne la proie des amateurs de blagues sur les blondes du plateau !

Hyoga évincé, Alberich tenta, en désespoir de cause :

- Io de Scylla, imitateur animalier et….

- Trop la honte, avoua Poséidon, qui détestait que ses anciens généraux viennent montrer leur nullité à la face du monde. Sortez-le de ma vue !

Io ayant reçu le châtiment qu'il méritait, Alberich se trouva subitement à cours de candidats. Par chance, la production avait prévu une « roue de secours », histoire de meubler avant que les prochains bovidés ne rejoignent la file d'attente de l'abattoir. Ainsi, sans tambours ni trompettes, douze énergumènes rachitiques, équipés d'armures laides à pleurer, se matérialisèrent devant le jury.

Lucifer, pourtant difficilement impressionnable, laissa échapper un :

- Beurk ! C'est quoi ça !?

- Les douze titans, l'informa Poséidon. Ce sont les ennemis attitrés des Saints d'or dans l'épisode G, la suite tant décriée de la série qui nous a vu naître !

- Les malheureux, les plaignit Abel. Voyez comme ils sont maigres ! Visiblement, le Tartare leur a moins bien réussi qu'à nous !

- Ah non, réfuta le seigneur des mers, c'est leur apparence normale. D'ailleurs, si on y réfléchit un peu, c'est certainement d'eux que vint ce dictat imposant l'anorexie comme nouveau critère de beauté de ce siècle en perdition.

- Et les yeux rouges qu'ils arborent tous, intervint Lucifer, est-ce aussi un effet de mode ? Si, pour être un méchant qui se respecte, il faut maintenant ressemblait à une brindille atteinte de myxomatose, je préfère encore me convertir à la cause de cette gourde d'Athéna.

- Au moins, ces épouvantails ambulants savent ce qu'est la parité hommes/femmes, constata Eris. Je connais un jury phallocrate qui devrait en prendre de la graine !

L'un des titans, un adolescent à la chevelure imitant celle du chanteur de Tokio Hotel, lança alors à Poséidon :

- Fiston ! Je te prierai de te montrer plus respectueux envers ton père et ses semblables ! De mon temps, on savait se tenir !

- Oh ça va papa, répliqua Poséidon. J'ai passé l'âge des leçons de morale !

- Papa !? répéta Abel. Ce mioche serait grand-père Chronos !? C'est drôle, je ne l'imaginais pas aussi… pubère !

- Tais-toi insolent, poursuivit le présumé Chronos. De mon temps, on ne jugeait pas sans savoir ! De mon temps, nous…

- De mon temps par ci, de mon temps par là, parodia le maître des océans. J'entends ça depuis l'enfance ! Et après monsieur s'étonne que mes frères et moi nous l'ayons destitué de son trône ! Espèce de vieux réactionnaire, retourne donc auprès de tes chers dinosaures !

Poséidon actionna lui-même la trappe fatidique. Chronos et dix de ses titans chutèrent alors dans les ténèbres de l'oubli. Seul un sinistre individu, aussi coriace qu'un seiya au mieux de sa forme, parvint à agripper le bord du précipice à l'aide des deux horribles pinces placées sur ses avant-bras. Atlas, consciencieux, vint alors arracher cette punaise disgracieuse de sa position plus que précaire.

- Atlas, s'écria le titan. Epargne-moi ! Je suis Japet, ton père !

- Ouais c'est ça, répondit le serviteur d'Abel. Comme si je n'avais pas vu le film !

Irascible, Atlas expédia une talonnade emportée au titan qui, comme ses frères d'armes, retourna ainsi en prison sans passer par la case départ.

- Ah, triompha Lucifer. On respire mieux ! Ces titans squelettiques allaient finir par me couper l'appétit !

- A ce sujet, intervint Alberich, je crois que la page de publicité pointe le bout de son nez ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Quand la lumière de la caméra principale s'éteint, le présentateur, furieux, enguirlanda le jury :

- Espèce de saboteurs ! Qui vous a permis de plomber l'émission de cette manière ?

- De quoi parles-tu, répondit le plus innocemment du monde le prince des ténèbres. Nous n'avons fait que suivre à la lettre tes directives. Tu voulais de la rapidité et de la rentabilité, tu les as eu. Avec ce rythme de travail, nous avons maintenant cinq chapitres d'avance.

- Bienvenue dans la télé-réalité kleenex, dit Eris. On prend les candidats, on se mouche rapidement avec et on les jette aussitôt ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu désirais ?

Alberich, baissant les bras, admit :

- Bien, je vois que ce n'est pas au vieux singe que l'on apprend à faire la grimace. Visiblement, j'ai encore beaucoup à découvrir sur la manipulation et l'hypocrisie convulsive.

- Que veux-tu, conclut Lucifer. Nous occupons le créneau depuis si longtemps que la sournoiserie a finit par devenir notre seconde nature. Allez, petit scarabée, va nous chercher des rafraîchissements et je te révélerai quelques ficelles du métier.


	8. Chapter 8

**Emission 8 : La roue de l'infortune**

Crispé, Alberich se rendit à la buvette du studio. Hélant le barman, un dénommé Shiva, il commanda quatre cocktails quelconques. Shiva, histoire de faire sa promotion, lui répondit :

- Je vais te préparer des « Molotov », ma spécialité. Un quart wisky, un quart vodka, un quart rhum et un quart mercurochrome, pour la couleur. Avec ça, tes amis vont littéralement péter le feu.

Très habile, le disciple de Shaka se saisit d'un shaker, de quatre verres et d'autant de bouteilles. Les quatre cocktails furent disponibles une nanoseconde plus tard. Un autre client du bar, déjà bien éméché, admira :

- Wouah, comment t'as fait ça ? Tu as été si vite que j'ai eu l'impression que t'avais cent bras !

Désolé, Shiva clama au poivrot :

- Jabu, je t'avais bien dit de ne pas approcher Bud ! Regarde dans quel état tu es maintenant ! Si tu bois un verre de plus, tu vas t'effondrer sur le comptoir !

- Ouais, comme d'habitude en somme, répliqua le Saint de bronze. Comme si je servais à autre chose, dans cette foutue série ! Monsieur kurumada, je vous remercie de m'avoir promu… chef de mon bataillon d'élite ! A choisir, j'aurais souhaité mourir au champ d'honneur… plutôt de me coltiner ces quatre nullos…

Discrètement, Shiva susurra au guerrier divin :

- Toi qui aimes les bons placements, je te conseille d'investir dans ce bar. Tous les frustrés et les ratés de la série, et Dieu sait qu'il y a, viennent continuellement y oublier leur désillusion. C'est une affaire on ne peut plus juteuse, crois-moi.

- Je vais y réfléchir, dit le viking. Pour les cocktails, ajoute-les sur la note de la production. Ca leur fera les pieds, aux deux fossiles.

Coursier forcé, Alberich emporta les quatre verres sur un plateau d'argent. Mais, plutôt que de rallier directement le plateau d'enregistrement, il fit un crochet par une partie du temple laissée à l'abandon. S'assurant que personne ne lui collait aux basques, il se terra dans un coin sombre et appela :

- Belle sorcière, m'as-tu amené l'objet de notre transaction ?

Subitement, une porte secrète s'ouvrit dans un mur. Pandora, précédé par Zelos, apparut alors sous les yeux avides du nabot d'Asgard. La sœur d'Hadès, sans préambule, présenta alors une fiole contenant un liquide peu ragoûtant. Alberich, joyeux, annonça :

- Parfait, je vois que tu n'as eu aucune peine à me confectionner le poison que je t'avais demandé !

Pandora, fixant le présentateur d'un air souverain, rétorqua :

- Aucun poison, aussi virulent soit-il, ne saurait venir à bout de ces trois Dieux et de leur maléfique président. Cette fiole contient une décoction tout autre.

- Comment !? s'étonna le viking. Qu'elle est donc cette bouillie informe ?

- Un concentré laxatif détonnant, badina la jeune fille. Les membres du jury sont peut-être insensibles aux toxines empoisonnées mais je doute sincèrement que leurs systèmes digestifs résistent à cette potion.

Alberich, retrouvant sa gaieté, s'empara aussitôt de la fiole et déversa son contenu dans chacun des cocktails.

- Ces ignorants vont découvrir ce qu'il en coûte de contrecarrer mes plans, siffla-t-il. Lady Pandora, je te remercie pour cet appui inespéré. Que me voudra ce service ?

- Absolument rien, répondit la jeune femme, en tournant les talons. Nous aussi, gens d'Hadès, avons un compte à régler avec ces quatre mécréants.

- Tu pars déjà, se désola le viking. Nous n'avons pas même pu discuter d'une autre point capital. Tu sais, depuis que je me suis emparé de la place de Kanon, je vois les choses en grand. Comme toute célébrité, il me faut désormais une belle plante à accrocher à mon poignet. Cette place pourrait t'échoir, si tu…

- Navrée, répondit Pandora. Les prétendants m'arrivant, en se tenant sur la pointe des pieds, aux aisselles, ne sont pas mon type d'homme. Toutefois, si tu parviens à gravir encore quelques échelons, nous en reparlons.

Hautaine, le « top model » de l'autre monde s'évapora. Zelos, toujours aussi vil, lança au présentateur :

- Lady Pandora est une artiste en herbe. Depuis peu, en plus de la harpe, elle s'adonne au chant et à l'écriture. Pour la conquérir, tu devras te montrer romantique et mettre à ses pieds un royaume entier. A bon entendeur…

Alberich grogna. Décidément, aujourd'hui, tous s'étaient donnés le mot pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Prenant son mal en patience, il retourna sur le plateau. Mais, aux portes de celui-ci, il constata avec effarement que l'enregistrement avait repris sans lui.

Affolé, il regagna aussitôt la scène, s'attendant à être accueilli par les huées d'un jury trop content de pouvoir le dévaloriser. Mais, étonnement, son retour en fanfare ne causa pas le moindre émoi. Alberich, médusé, s'aperçut alors que le public était, dans son intégralité, figé dans une expression de totale stupeur. Observant l'équipe technique, qui avait subi le même sort, le guerrier divin murmura :

- De la pierre !? Qui a pu… ?

Abasourdi par le silence de mort régnant sur le studio, Alberich comprit ce qu'avaient dû ressentir les premiers archéologues ayant mit à nu le mausolée de l'empereur Qin. Mais, fort heureusement, la voix tonitruante de Lucifer vint mettre un terme à son angoisse grandissante :

- Je bien dois l'admettre, voilà une démonstration qui ne me laisse pas de marbre.

Alberich, rassuré pour l'audience, découvrit d'autres âmes vaillantes. Le jury, à l'exception d'Abel, était encore de chair et d'os. Poséidon, quittant ses binocles teintés, palpa l'épaule du frère d'Athéna et dit à Lucifer :

- Tes lunettes de soleil sont formidables ! Le pouvoir pétrifiant n'a pas eu prise sur nous. Cependant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela n'a pas fonctionné avec Abel ?!

Le prince des ténèbres, ôtant à son tour les Rayban, qu'il avait récupéré dans une vente aux enchères du film « Men in black », répondit :

- Quelqu'un aura certainement interverti la paire de lunettes lui étant destinée par une imitation des plus quelconques. Ce genre d'humour potache ne laisse, dans mon esprit, pas de doute sur l'identité du ou de la coupable.

Eris, se sentant visée, s'adressa alors au Saint d'argent faisant office d'attraction du moment :

- Généralement, je me montre assez avare de compliments, mais je dois bien reconnaître que ton numéro de magie m'a bluffé. Transformer tous les abrutis du studio, et certainement tous les spectateurs qui nous regarde, en pierre, c'est tout bonnement monstrueux. Argol, pour moi, tu as gagné ton ticket pour la prochaine manche du concours.

Lucifer et Poséidon, heureux d'avoir enfin déniché la perle rare, acquiescèrent de bon cœur. Le Saint de Persée remercia d'une courte révérence. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, l'ange déchu lui décocha :

- Bien, tu as assez joué. Défige donc cette populace, qu'elle puisse assister à ton heure de gloire.

- La défiger !? répéta Argol. Mais, noire altesse, c'est impossible ! Les effets du bouclier de la Méduse sont irréversibles. Quiconque croise le regard foudroyant de la gorgone est condamné à demeurer éternellement une statue de pierre.

Eris, voyant les corbeaux de Jamian se poser sur Abel, badina :

- Un Dieu devenant sa propre statue de culte. C'est une façon crétine, mais néanmoins originale de passer à la postérité. Regardez comme ces volatiles lui rendent déjà hommage.

Poséidon, plus pragmatique que sa collègue, déclara au même instant :

- Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais ton numéro, aussi spectaculaire soit-il, est donc d'une parfaite inutilité. Où se situe l'intérêt de métamorphoser tout le monde en pierre si, justement, personne ne peut admirer le résultat ?

- Ben, bafouilla Argol, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas appréhender les choses de cette manière. Toutefois, je…

Lucifer, juge parmi les juges, annonça :

- Malheureusement, nous devons te disqualifier et, pire encore, t'ôter le pain de la bouche. Pour briser la malédiction, tu vas devoir renduire en miettes ton précieux bouclier.

- Vous n'y pensez pas, s'offusqua Argol. Ce bouclier est mon seul gagne-pain ! Sans lui, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

- La production t'indemnisera au centuple, certifia Lucifer. Je te le jure sur mon honneur de diable repentant !

Pas vraiment convaincu, le Saint d'argent hésita et, finalement, fracassa le bouclier de la méduse sur son genou droit. Peu de temps après, ses victimes commencèrent à s'animer. Lucifer, hochant le menton, rappela à Argol :

- Mon garçon, voici une devise qui te sera utile à l'avenir : n'accorde aucune confiance aux promesses des membres d'un jury d'émission de télé-réalité. An vérité, ils se fichent des candidats comme de leur première chemise. Tous ce qui leur importe, c'est de combler les producteurs et d'éviter que des petits combinards comme toi leur fassent débourser un centime. Adieu !!

Traîtreusement, le prince des ténèbres abaissa sa molette fatidique, gommant ainsi le Saint d'argent de la liste des vainqueurs potentiels. Alberich, avant que le public et les téléspectateurs ne recouvrent leur forme originelle, cracha au jury :

- Vous vous êtes permis de continuer l'émission sans moi, le présentateur vedette ! Franchement, vous n'êtes vraiment pas très fair-play ! Je croyais que l'on devait enterrer la hache de guerre !?

Eris, toujours aussi aimable, lui renvoya :

- A qui la faute ? Tu as mis trois plombes pour nous ramener quatre malheureux cocktails tiédasses ! Tu n'espérais tout de même pas que nous allions retarder l'enregistrement pour un avorton qui n'est même pas fichu de savoir lire l'heure !

Alberich, à cette seconde, fit un effort considérable pour ne pas décapiter la déesse de son plateau. Très mielleux, il répondit :

- Vous avez raison. Cela m'apprendra à traîner en chemin. En parlant de cocktails, que penseriez-vous de vous désaltérer avant que le show reprenne ?

- Trop tard, refusa Lucifer. Le public est presque dégivré. Cache ton plateau derrière ce pupitre, nous en profiterons à la pause.

Le viking, s'en prendre le temps de recoiffer sa mèche rebelle, fit alors face à la caméra. Pendant qu'il s'excusait de « l'incident technique » qui l'avait retenu en coulisse, Abel étira ses membres endoloris et questionna :

- Aurais-je manqué un épisode ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir piqué un petit roupillon. Qu'est devenu le bel hidalgo qui devait nous divertir avec son numéro de prestidigitation ?

- Il a choisi d'épouser une autre carrière, s'amusa Eris. Il a délaissé la scène pour se consacrer à la spéléologie.

- Ah ? s'étonna le Dieu du soleil. Mes amis, je doute qu'il y ait un rapport, mais quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi ai-je des plumes de corbeaux dans les cheveux ?

- Silence, tonna Lucifer, notre lilliputien favori nous amène de la nouvelle chair à canon.

Effectivement, Alberich accompagna trois guerriers devant le jury. Poséidon, la main appuyée sur la joue, les présenta alors :

- Tiens, les Abyss Saints ! Moi qui pensais que, de tout les candidats, les titans décrochaient la palme de la laideur... Finalement, il y pire ailleurs !

Lucifer, au bord de la rupture d'anévrisme, s'écria alors :

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces guignols ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que ces trois pyjamas sur pattes sont des Saints d'Athéna ?!

- En fait, personne ne sait vraiment qui ils sont, l'informa Eris. D'ailleurs leurs origines sont sujettes à polémique. Certains fans prétendent qu'ils font partis intégrantes de la garde du sanctuaire, d'autres qu'ils ne sont rien d'autre qu'un rajout moche et inutile de l'anime. Quelques originaux pensent également qu'ils seraient des hommes de Poséidon qui auraient changé de camp.

Le souverain des mers, méprisant, répondit :

- Je l'attendais celle-là. Pourquoi, dés qu'il y a un losers dans le coin, il faut que je me le farcisse ? Objectivement, vous ne pensez pas que mon « armée » est déjà composée d'assez de mauviettes sans qu'on n'y rajoute ceux-là ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, où sont-ils passés ?

Abel, démêlant avec hargne sa tignasse revêche, éclaira la lanterne de son confrère :

- Ces pauvres hères se sont enfuis. Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Comme ils mourraient de chaud sous leurs costumes en latex, je leur ai permis de, discrètement, siroter les boissons qui étaient derrière ce pupitre. Bizarrement, à la première gorgée, ils se sont pliés de douleur et se sont carapater en direction des toilettes.

- Encore raté, songea Alberich. Aujourd'hui, dame fortune ne me sourit décidément pas.

Lucifer, paraissant lire dans ses pensées, l'apostropha subitement :

- Ces cocktails ! Aurais-tu eu, par hasard, l'idée saugrenue de le pimenter d'un ingrédient de ta fabrication ?

Le guerrier divin, qui n'aimait pas du tout les têtes de mort qui avaient remplacé les iris de Satan, recula prudemment et essaya :

- Je… J'avoue que j'y ai ajouté un peu d'hydromel de mon royaume…pour le goût… Sa date de péremption était sûrement arrivée à échéance… ce qui explique que…

Alberich, reculant encore, buta contre le torse de Belzébuth. Il sentit immédiatement l'ombre menaçante des autres serviteurs diaboliques se posaient sur lui. Très pale, il réfléchit rapidement et proclama :

- Nous sommes encore à l'antenne ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'une vendetta en direct produirait un véritable…

- Erreur, lui apprit Lucifer, la publicité a été lancé depuis deux bonnes minutes ! En ce moment, nous avons cédé la place à un spot vantant l'assurance-vie ! D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu as souscrit ce genre de contrat !

- Banqueroute, philosopha Eris. Dommage, ce nain avait un tel potentiel !


	9. Chapter 9

**Emission 9 : Change de look… et aussi de job**

Après les interminables pages de bandes annonces de la chaîne, le tournage put reprendre dans la plus absolue sérénité. Le public amorphe, seule constante de l'enregistrement, constata que le présentateur avait encore fait les frais du « siége éjectable » de l'émission. A la place de l'asticot d'Asgard, les spectateurs découvrirent une magnifique jeune femme blonde. Vêtue d'une robe de soirée rouge au décolleté provoquant, cette plantureuse apparition avait des formes généreuses, des lèvres charnues et un regard indigo sensuel.

Eris, écumant que cette belle danoise focalise toute l'attention masculine, critiqua :

- Quelle vulgarité ! Avec sa teinture filasse et sa robe dégriffée, elle ressemble à une poupée Barbie ! Non vraiment, elle n'a aucune classe !

Lucifer, absorbé par la vision de cette authentique sirène, répondit :

- Pardon ? Tu disais ?

La déesse, à bout de nerfs, s'écria :

- Je disais que je ne supporte pas ce genre de copinage ! Il est anormal que cette tanche nordique récupère la place laissée vacante par Alberich, sous le prétexte fumeux qu'elle fut autrefois la « nounou » de l'hôte de Poséidon !

- Je ne vois pas où se situe le problème, intervint justement le seigneur des sept mers. Thétis est très compétente. Sans cela, je ne l'aurais pas si expressément recommandé à nos hauts dirigeants.

- Bien sûr, jacassa Eris. J'imagine parfaitement les compétences dont cette bimbo doit se prévaloir…

Thétis prit à cœur de remplir son nouveau rôle de potiche à la perfection. Elle se fit donc muette comme une carpe, fit frétiller ses beaux atouts, avant de s'effacer docilement devant le candidat suivant. Lucifer, identifiant ce dernier, éructa :

- Encore lui !? Je croyais pourtant qu'il avait eu son compte !

Mû, la chevelure volant au vent comme dans les spots publicitaires d'une grande marque de shampoing, marcha nerveusement vers le jury. Poséidon, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, annonça :

- J'ai gagné mon pari ! Ne vous avais-je pas prédit qu'il referait bientôt surface ?

- Une chose est certaine, répliqua Abel, les chirurgiens du studio sont de véritables orfèvres. A sa mine de poupon, jamais l'on ne pourrait appréhender l'épouvantable déculottée qu'il a subie.

- Ce petit coquin a dû prendre goût à la fessée, ricana Lucifer. Il revient pour avoir sa dose !

Le Saint, sans relever les allusions du président du jury, sortit un feuillet de sa manche et claironna haut et fort :

- Madame et messieurs les membres du jury, ceci est un extrait du règlement de l'émission ! Comme vous semblez l'ignorer, je vais vous donner lecture d'un paragraphe fort édifiant ! Il est stipulé noir sur blanc que : « la participation à ce divertissement est ouverte à Tous personnages de la galaxie Sainte Seiya » ! Par corollaire, en m'interdisant de faire la démonstration de mon incommensurable talent, vous vous êtes embourbés dans la plus odieuse illégalité ! Aussi, j'exige réparation, ainsi que…

Coupant la chique à Mû, une myriade de plumes dorées se mit à virevolter autour de son visage androgyne. Sans crier gare, deux surprenants compères apparurent au dessus de son crâne, avant de l'écraser de tout leur poids et de l'encastrer violement dans le sol.

- Désolé, dit l'un d'eux. Nous avons mal calculé notre point de chute.

- Au moins, nous lui aurons rivé son clou, ajouta le second quidam, en s'époussetant avec soin. Il ne reste plus qu'à le recouvrir d'une couche de ciment, pour les finitions, et il n'y paraîtra plus !

Lucifer, reconnaissant ses curieux parachutés, s'exclama :

- Odysseus et Théseus ! Vous tombez à pic, c'est le cas de le dire ! Mes suiveurs et moi-même languissions de ne plus être conviés aux réunions d'anciens élèves anges ! La franche camaraderie et les batailles de polochons des dortoirs de l'Olympe nous manquent ! Fidèles lieutenants, que penseriez-vous d'évoquer le bon vieux temps en faisant rôtir deux poulets dodus et joufflus ?

Odysseus, s'essuyant consciencieusement les pieds sur la colonne vertébrale de Mû, répondit à l'emporte-pièce :

- Toujours à ressasser les vieilles querelles… Ce que tu peux être rancunier, cher ex-collègue ! Tes ulcères se porteraient beaucoup mieux si tu acceptais enfin de tourner la page. Après tout, ce licenciement t'a plutôt été bénéfique. Il t'a permis de voler de tes propres ailes et de te bâtir un empire colossal.

- C'est vrai, approuva son semblable. Ta réussite fulgurante en a d'ailleurs surpris plus d'un sur l'Olympe. Mieux encore, elle a fait effet boule de neige. D'autres anges ont fini par sauter le pas et ont opérés un virage à 180 degrés dans leur plan de carrière. A ce sujet, tels que tu nous vois, nous ne sommes plus les angelots superficiels et butés d'autrefois. Depuis déjà quelques millénaires, nous avons mis notre génie au service de l'humanité.

Lucifer, grinçant des dents, récria :

- Vous, pitoyables bouffons emplumés, vous êtes mis au service de l'humanité !? J'aimerais bien savoir de quelle manière !?

- De la plus raffinée qui soit, affirma Théseus. Désormais, nous officions dans l'ombre des grands de ce monde, sculptant et modelant, de nos ciseaux affûtés, les coiffures qui donnent aux stars ce halo immatériel. En un mot comme en cent, nous sommes désormais coiffeurs visagistes de stars.

Cabotins, les deux anges prirent une pose boudeuse devant la caméra. Le prince des ténèbres, estomaqué, traduisit :

- Vous vous êtes transformés en shampouineurs de grandes huiles !? Vous avez dû rester trop longtemps à bronzer sur votre petit nuage ! Bien que vous soyez mes ennemis héréditaires, je me dois de vous signaler que cette conduite est indigne d'un ange au sens premier du terme !

- Ne sois pas si mesquin, riposta Odysseus. Chacun se doit là où ses talents seront le plus appréciés. Mon complice et moi avons toujours été doués pour transcender la tignasse la plus ordinaire en féerie capillaire. Il suffit d'observer nos coiffures respectives pour s'en rendre compte.

- Oui, l'appuya Théseus. Qui plus est, tes inestimables confrères pourront témoigner pour nous des bienfaits de nos soins. Ils sont, tout trois, de fidèles clients de notre modeste échoppe.

Lucifer, sidéré, fixa un regard inquisiteur sur les membres du jury. Courageusement, Poséidon lui apprit :

- Ben quoi ? Tu n'imaginais quand même pas que nos permanentes et nos colorations étaient naturelles. Régulièrement, la plupart des personnages de la série ont recours aux mains graciles de ces deux experts, pour une petite « mise en pli » de bon aloi.

- Tout à fait, claironna Odysseus. Que tu le veuilles ou non, inestimable président, nous pouvons prétendre au titre d'artiste. Ce qui nous permet de poser notre candidature à la phase de sélection de cette émission souveraine. Malgré les griefs qui nous ont opposés, j'espère que tu ne feras pas valoir ton droit de veto pour nous en interdire l'accès.

L'ange déchu, se grattant le cuir chevelu, finit par annoncer :

- Soit ! Pour rien au monde, je ne manquerais l'occasion de vous voir vous ridiculisez devant un parterre aussi fourni, espèces de piafs endimanchés ! Vous avez ma bénédiction ! Show must go on !

Théseus acquiesça et arracha le micro des mains de la douce Thétis. Micro qui n'avait d'ailleurs, comme sa propriétaire, qu'une fonction purement décorative.

- Public adoré, commença l'ange blond, vous allez assister à un défilé assez inhabituel. Une fois n'est pas coutume, nous vous prions cordialement de concentrer votre attention sur leur coupes de cheveux divers et variés des différents mannequins qui vont se succéder sur le plateau, plutôt que sur leur physique émacié. En piste !

Misty, à cet instant, pénétra sur le studio. De sa démarche chaloupée, il s'avança au ralenti devant le jury, pendant que Théseus commentait :

- Ce modèle porte fièrement le nom de coupe « Lady Oscar », cheveux longs dans le dos et mèches croisées avec finesse sur le front. Elle se destine avant tout aux hommes qui n'ont pas peur d'afficher leur part de féminité et connait un succès indiscutable auprès des jeunes filles en fleurs.

Misty, traînant le pas, fut bientôt remplacé par un Shura impétueux. Rappelant à lui son sang de matador, il défila tête haute et muleta au poignet. L'ange, un peu déconcentré par ses fesses dramatiquement plates, déclara :

- Voici l'exact opposé de la coiffure précédente, nous la nommerons « coupe à pique ». Disponible en une infinitude de variantes, elle se caractérise par les mèches épineuses qui la composent et, généralement, par ses pattes fournies empiétant sur les joues. En résumé, une coupe pour les hommes « qui en ont ».

Shura, par une cabriole, disparut du studio. A sa place, un autre Saint d'or se matérialisa : Milo. Odysseus, prenant le relais de son comparse, commenta :

- Ici, nous vous demandons de prêter l'œil à la coloration de ce fier étalon. Comme chacun sait, la teinture bleue est notre marque de fabrique. Même à l'heure actuelle, elle demeure très en vogue auprès d'une majorité de soldats de tous bastions. Le bleu, une valeur indémodable pour vos cheveux.

Sur ce slogan pitoyable, Bud entra en scène. L'allure incertaine, il regrettait amèrement les litres de whisky qu'il avait ingurgité quelques minutes auparavant. Malgré cela, il afficha un sourire vengeur et marmonna dans sa barbe :

- Syd, mes longues années de malnutrition auront portés leurs fruits. Cette fois, c'est moi qui aie été choisi.

Théseus, infatigable, annonça :

- Voici notre dernière trouvaille. Nous l'appelons la coupe « Tecktonik », car elle a été unanimement adopté par les pratiquants de cette nouvelle, autant qu'éphémère, danse. Chevelure nuque longue, souvenir des années 80, et crête de coq sur le front, vos enfants adoreront.

Bud, nauséeux, fut contraint d'écourter son défilé. Il se précipita aux toilettes, espérant secrètement que les Abyss Saints avaient fini par libérer les lieux. Odysseus, pris de court, proclama :

- Nous allons donc passer au modèle suivant ! Que… !? Modèle suivant, s'il vous plaît !

- Changement de programme, l'interrompit un inconnu, il n'y aura pas un modèle, mais quatre !

Quatre Saints d'or, Saga, Aldébaran, Camus et Ayolia, pour ne pas les nommer, firent irruption sur le plateau. Saga, en chef de file, cracha aux deux coiffeurs vedettes :

- Alors messieurs, on pavoise, on barbotte dans l'autosatisfaction ! Mais, plutôt que vos réussites, le public aimerait certainement connaître vos échecs les plus monumentaux ! N'est-ce pas, Aldébaran ?

Le Saint du Taureau, furieux, ôta son casque cornu, révélant ainsi son crâne aussi lisse qu'une boule de billard.

- Voyez le résultat de votre soi-disant lotion revitalisante, dit-il. A ça oui, mes cheveux ont poussé en un temps record, pour mieux se faire la malle par la suite ! Regardez-moi, je suis maintenant aussi repoussant que Tatsumi !

Ayolia, devançant son semblable, s'écria alors :

- Et si nous parlions maintenant de vos glorieuses colorations ! Lequel de vous deux a eu la brillante idée de me métamorphoser en carotte peroxydée, dans l'épisode G ?! Franchement, vis-à-vis de mes fans, j'ai l'air de quoi ?

Camus, prenant la balle au bond, renchérit :

- Vos teintures sont tout simplement minables ! Il n'a fallu qu'une semaine pour que ma coloration vire du bleu/noir au caca d'oie/vert/bleu/moche ! Et c'est pire encore pour Saga ! Dès qu'il s'énerve un peu, sa couleur disparaît et laisse transparaître sa tignasse prématurément grisonnante !

- Nous voulons être remboursés, résuma le Saint des Gémeaux, comptant et avec les intérêts !

Odysseus et Théseus, sentant que la situation leur échappait, s'exclamèrent en cœur :

- Bon, il se fait tard, on va devoir vous quitter ! Ne vous dérangez pas, on trouvera la sortie !

Dans une séquence que n'aurait pas renié Benny Hill, les deux anges s'enfuirent à tire-d'aile avec, à leurs basques, les quatre Saints d'or, prêts à leur remonter les bretelles jusqu'aux auréoles. Lucifer, décroisant les bras, souffla alors :

- Cette émission devint du grand n'importe quoi ! Pendant la page de publicité, j'aurai un conciliabule avec les directeurs de casting ! S'ils persistent à nous refourguer des ahuris de cette envergure, je m'engage à les éplucher au canif rouillé !


	10. Chapter 10

**Emission 10 : Satanique académie**

Lucifer ne se fit pas longtemps attendre. Escorté de ses lieutenants, il revint au bout de trois minutes, les mains couvertes de sang. Exigeant un linge pour se rincer, il annonça à ses compères :

- Le problème est résolu ! Après quelques négociations, j'ai obtenu que les candidats les plus « inadaptés » à l'émission soient immédiatement éliminés ! Désormais, nous ne recevrons plus que le haut du panier !

- J'en ai rêvé, Lucifer l'a fait, se moqua Eris. Mon petit doigt me dit que nous allons manger des groupes de chevelus hurlant jusqu'aux calendes grecques !

- Cela m'ennuie de l'admettre, mais je partage l'avis de notre minorité sexuelle, l'appuya le frère aîné d'Athéna. Vu le look des derniers candidats en lice, il y a peu de chance qu'ils viennent pour une démonstration de macramé.

Devant une Thétis anémique, six bonhommes encagoulés surgirent des contreforts du plateau. Attendant en vain que la foule les acclame, ils finirent par arracher leurs suaires miteux et se prosternèrent devant le jury. A une seule exception, tous étaient vêtus d'armures plus sombres que la nuit et équipés d'instruments aussi improbables les uns que les autres.

Leurs identités ne resta pas un mystère bien longtemps, car il se présentèrent comme étant Queen, Gordon, Sylphide, Valentine et Pharaon, Spectres d'Hadès de leur état. Le dernier homme, seule note de lumière dans cet océan lugubre, se nommait Orphée, modeste paladin enrôlé de force dans cette triste aventure.

Lucifer, l'œil pétillant, s'exclama en les voyant :

- Un groupe de Metal ! Les vents de la désolation vont souffler sur le plateau !

Les trois autres membres du jury, qui supputaient déjà la cacophonie imminente, se consultèrent brièvement. Le seigneur des mers, témérairement, dit à Lucifer :

- Tu sais, nous n'avons pas l'oreille aussi fine que toi. Il nous sera donc impossible de juger à sa juste valeur la performance de ces… euh… charmants gothiques. Je propose que nous allions signer quelques autographes pendant que tu….

- Pas question, tonna l'ange déchu et dictateur. Le jury se doit d'assister à Tous les numéros ! Si vous ne croyez pas, relisez votre contrat ! C'est écrit noir sur blanc à la soixantième page !

Abel, tentant le tout pour le tout, sortit l'épais bottin qui lui faisait office de contrat avec la production. Epluchant la page incriminée, il s'écria :

- Enfer et Damnation, il a raison. La clause existe vraiment, seulement l'écriture est si minuscule qu'une mouche aurait besoin d'un microscope pour la déchiffrer.

Eris, atteinte d'une violente migraine, s'écria :

- Bon, si rien ne sert de fuir, autant qu'on en finisse. Aussi écœurante qu'elle soit, envoyez la sauce !

- Une seconde, rétorqua Valentine, nous attendons notre chanteur. Sous son apparence actuelle, il a un peu de mal à se traîner.

Le Spectre désigna une forme gluante qui peinait à rejoindre l'entrée du plateau. Quand elle eut ralliée la scène, cette ignominie vociféra :

- Bravo les gars ! Bel esprit d'équipe ! Vous auriez tout de même pu m'aider à gravir ces foutus escaliers !

- Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, riposta Sylphide. Si tu n'avais pas insisté pour te métamorphoser sur scène, tu n'en serais pas là !

Echaudée, la masse gélatineuse expédia plusieurs jets de morve en direction de son collègue. Touché au visage, il se courba de douleur et déclara :

- Ok, oublie ce que je viens de dire ! Mais, par sa seigneurie Hadès, bouge toi un peu le train ! Le jury va finir par s'impatienter !

- Très bien, acquiesça le blob, je vais taché d'écourter le processus. En avant !

Sans crier gare, l'espèce de gelée royale avariée se déchira. Une chenille géante s'en extirpa et s'entoura aussitôt d'un lourd cocon de soie. Après quelques instants, le cocon en question laissa filtré un désagréable ronflement nasal. Pharaon s'approcha alors du ballot de soin et pinça l'une de ses cordes. D'une note suraigu, ressemblant au bruit de la fraise d'un dentiste, il réveilla le dormeur. Majestueux papillon, Myu perfora soudain le cocon et, pour la forme, fit voleter une escouade de papillons chimériques dans le studio.

Quelques papillons osèrent même s'approcher du redoutable service d'ordre. Ce à quoi Belzébuth, se tournant vers Eligor et Moa, remarqua :

- J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes abaissés à plagier l'entrée en scène de ce Spectre !? Franchement, vous ne vous êtes pas foulés !

Eligor, découpant méthodiquement les papillons passant à portée de griffes, rétorqua :

- Tu peux parler ! Le Garuda servant d'emblème à ton armure, tu n'as pas été le pêcher bien loin !

- Que celui qui n'a jamais péché me jette la première pierre, clôtura le bras droit de Lucifer.

A peine l'ange déchu eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'un immense rocher, venant de nulle part, l'écrasa. Shaka, au premier rang du public, adressa alors un salut provocateur aux autres suppôts de Satan. Atomisant le rocher, Belzébuth lui rendit son salut et, crispé, mit en garde ses comparse :

- Méfiez-vous de vos écarts de langage ! Le gourou blondinet n'a toujours pas encaissé la rouste impie que nous lui avons infligée ! A la première occasion, il ne se gênera pas pour nous exorciser façon films d'horreur !

Sur scène, l'ambiance était tout aussi électrique. Les Spectres, prenant leurs marques, firent quelques accords, histoire de faire monter la pression. Orphée, comme possédé, exécuta un solo endiablé de sa lyre. Malheureusement, une de ses cordes cassa avant qu'il n'ait pu donner la démesure de son talent.

- C'est pas vrai, grogna-t-il. Quel est l'infâme saboteur qui a encore joué de la tenaille sur ma corde G ? Je vous préviens, je refuse de la tenir à nouveau entre les dents ! Au dernier concert, j'ai failli me déchausser la mâchoire !

- Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais mets-la en sourdine, ordonna Myu. Dorénavant, je ne veux plus entendre que la résonance de ma voix cristalline ! Let's rock !!!

Au diapason, le groupe de l'outre monde fit cracher les décibels. Leur musique, croisement de beuglement inhumains et de riffs saturés, charma immédiatement Lucifer. Pour un peu, le souverain des ténèbres aurait jailli sur la scène comme un beau diable et se serait lancé dans un pogo enfiévré.

De son côté, Abel, amateur de symphonies plus douceâtres, tentait vainement de se boucher les oreilles. N'y tenant plus, il se perça les tympans, espérant ainsi mettre fin à ce supplice auditif. Poséidon, qui avait déjà expérimenté ce genre de solutions radicales, s'adressa à son sub-conscient en ces termes :

- C'est inutile ! Sourd ou pas, tu ne couperas pas à ce récital ! Au royaume sous-marin, mon hôte s'est crevé les tympans plus de quinze fois pour échapper au concerto quotidien d'un de mes généraux ! La seule attitude à avoir, c'est de prendre son mal en patience et d'attendre la fin de l'orage !

Plus extremiste que ses collègues, Eris, elle, n'était pas décidée à subir encore bien longtemps ce brouhaha innommable. S'emparant de sa lance effilée, elle arma son bras et mit Myu en joue.

- Sale moucheron, grimaça-t-elle. Je vais t'apprendre, moi, à nous polluer les antennes !

Myu, inconscient du danger qui le guettait, s'époumona de plus belle sur la scène. Toutefois, un événement imprévu empêcha Eris de mettre fin à ce tapage nocturne. Un autre Spectre, apparut derrière Gordon, venait de projeter son fouet en direction du chanteur. Comme un serpent, le fouet enserra la gorge de Myu et le décapita très proprement.

Rune, rappelant son arme à lui, souffla :

- Enfin ! On ne s'entendait plus crier !

Horrifié, le reste du groupe s'arrêta de jouer comme un seul homme. Thétis, sortant exceptionnellement de sa prostration, applaudit l'acte salutaire du nouveau venu et lui dit :

- Merci infiniment ! J'ai beau être une sirène, je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus abrutissant que ces vocalises !

Rune, très prévenant, lui fit un baisemain et répondit :

- Ce fut un plaisir, gente dame ! Ces barbares ont établi leur studio de répétition à deux pas du tribunal dont j'ai la garde. C'est bien simple, leur vacarme perpétuel m'a rendu allergique au plus insignifiant murmure.

Lucifer, scandalisé, se précipita subitement sur le Spectre. L'agrippant par le collet, il le souleva du sol et, yeux dans les yeux, l'interrogea :

- Pourriture flageolante ! Qui t'a permis de flageller ainsi ce flamboyant flamant ?

- Lâche-le Lucifer ! Tes lubies lunatiques dévalorisent le lustre de ce lupanar !

Cinq autres silhouettes menaçantes se formèrent à l'entrée du plateau. Les Spectres et Orphée, pris sur le fait, ouvrirent une haie d'honneur aux trois juges des enfers, à lady Pandora et à sa majesté Hadès lui-même. Epée au fourreau, le Dieu des morts marcha d'un pas cadencé vers l'ange déchu. Lucifer, reposant Rune sur le sol comme un sac à patates, déclara :

- Quel honneur ! Monsieur le nécrophile en chef vient prendre part à notre petite kermesse ! Aurais-tu également un talent caché dont tu souhaiterais faire profiter la caméra ?

Hadès, l'œil torve, ramassa la caboche de Myu et, sans le moindre égard, lui donna une tape sur la joue pour la « réanimer ». Miraculeusement, la tête du Spectre s'éveilla et, en reconnaissant son souverain, vira au pale.

- Myu, commença le souverain d'Elysion. Peux-tu me répéter les consignes que je vous ai données au dernier briefing ?

- Sous… bafouilla le Spectre du Papillon, sous aucun prétexte les Spectres ne devront participés à « A la recherche de l'incroyable talent de la nouvelle star de Saint Seiya ». Quiconque enfreindra cette règle encourra les pires sévices…

Sans plus rien ajouter, Hadès confia la meilleure partie de Myu à Rune et défia du regard Lucifer.

- Comme l'on se retrouve, clama le maître d'Hypnos et Thanatos. Tu sembles en meilleure condition physique que lorsque, jadis, je t'observais depuis le vasistas de ta cellule !

- Merci de t'inquiéter de ma santé, approuva le diable. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Est-ce seulement pour ramener tes brebis égarées sur le droit chemin que tu te permets de fouler ainsi mes plates-bandes ?

- Plates-bandes ! s'emporta Hadès. Fieffé hypocrite, tu ne manques pas d'audace ! Non seulement, tu joues les filles de l'air, en t'évadant avec mes prisonniers de marque, mais en plus tu plagies sans vergogne mes idées les plus brillantes ! Ton émission n'est qu'une resucée sans envergure de « A la recherche de l'incroyable talent de la nouvelle âme », l'émission dont je suis le producteur exécutif !

Pour plus de compréhension, Hadès expliqua brièvement ce qu'était ce divertissement « révolutionnaire ». Un jury, composé des trois juges et de Pandora, devait chaque jour estimait le talent des nouvelles âmes arrivant dans leur royaume. Filmés 24 heures sur 24, les candidats trépassés suivaient des cours insipides et jouaient des coudes pour devenir l'ultime star du royaume souterrain. Histoire de pimenter l'enjeu, le gagnant recevait un droit à la résurrection pour lui ou un de ses proches.

Lucifer, imperméable aux accusations du Dieu des morts, intervint :

- Ce n'est que coïncidences si ces deux émissions se ressemblent ! Par ailleurs, en voyant en moi le cerveau de cette affaire, tu me surestimes grandement ! Je ne suis qu'un maillon insignifiant de la chaîne !

- Je mettrais mes ailes à couper que c'est toi qui tires toutes les ficelles, insista Hadès. Mais ne te repose par sur tes lauriers, je compte porté plainte pour plagiat ! Mes avocats vont te plumer comme un dindon !

- Impossible, ricana le président du jury. Tu sais bien que ce corps de métier m'a prêté allégeance voici fort longtemps ! D'où crois-tu qu'ils puissent cette promptitude aux mensonges ?

Furieux, Hadès fit volte-face et claironna à ses troupes dissidentes :

- Allez, on rentre ! Savourez bien de vos derniers instants de liberté ! Une fois aux enfers, je vous réserve un traitement de faveur !

Orphée, profitant de l'objectif de la caméra, apostropha inopinément le seigneur noir :

- Majesté Hadès, à propos du prix décerné aux gagnants de l'émission, quand ma douce Eurydice pourra-elle regagner la surface ? A force de patienter, j'ai bien peur qu'elle n'ait pris racine !

- Nous en reparlerons en temps voulu, éluda Hadès, politicien sur le retour.

Pendant que la délégation des enfers s'éloignait, un Spectre, furtif, s'approcha du jury et murmura :

- Psst ! Si les inscriptions sont encore ouvertes, j'aimerais participer ! J'ai un numéro de marionnettiste pas piqué des hannetons et…

- Minos, au pied !!!

- Oui seigneur Hadès, j'arrive ! Je vous laisse ma carte, rappelez-moi si ça vous intéresse…

A son tour, Minos quitta le plateau. En chemin, il croisa le chemin des Corona Saints d'Abel. Bélanger, songeur, se pencha alors vers Jao et lui dit :

- Ce juge me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un. Mais qui, ça je l'ignore.

- Moi aussi, lui apprit son semblable. Et c'est étrange car j'ai la même impression de déjà vu pour ses deux comparses.

- Oubliez-les, s'immisça Atlas, c'est bientôt l'heure de la pause syndicale. Le petit Seiya me manque tellement que j'ai les phalanges des poings qui me démangent.

Abel, s'assurant que le cortège d'Hadès ne reviendrait plus, dit aux membres du jury :

- Eh bien, je n'ai pas compris un traître mot du discours de ce mystérieux jeune homme. Mais, aux veines de colère qui n'ont cessé de croître sur son front, je suppose qu'il n'était pas venu pour prendre le thé. Qui était-ce ?

- Devine abruti, répliqua Eris. Tu connais beaucoup de personnes capable de converser avec une tête décapitée et se baladant avec trois paires d'ailes dans le dos ?

- Pardon ? répondit Abel. Je ne devrais pas m'en plaindre, mais je suis incapable de percevoir le son de ta voix criarde. Pourrais-tu parler plus lentement, que je puisse lire sur tes lèvres ?

- La rumeur était donc fondée, constata Eris. Cette pratique a fini par le rendre sourd ! Par pitié, que quelqu'un envoie la pub, notre cher Abel a besoin de consulter un spécialiste !


	11. Chapter 11

**Emission 11 : Zone plus qu'interdite**

Eris, observant la place laissée vacante par Abel, grommela :

- Il en met du temps, l'autre, à revenir de l'infirmerie. Je savais qu'il avait un faible pour les médecins et les injections de toutes sortes, mais là, il pousse le bouchon un peu loin !

Lucifer, occupé à retoucher son brillant à lèvre et son rimmel, osa :

- Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je jurerais qu'il te manque. Mademoiselle aurait donc un peu d'affection pour son punching-ball attitré ?

Hypocrite, la déesse de la discorde contre-attaqua :

- En aucune manière. Seulement, avec ce contrat perfide, nous sommes obligés de l'attendre pour poursuivre l'enregistrement. Reconnaissez que ce n'est pas très malin, monseigneur de la duperie !

Poséidon, médiateur de service, intervint :

- Inutile de vous égosiller, il arrive !

Abel, plus guilleret que jamais, reprit possession de son trône et de ses fonctions de jury. Congédiant Atlas, qui lui avait servi de chaperon pendant sa courte convalescence, il lança à ses divins semblables :

- Je suis à nouveau opérationnel. Quelle est la suite du programme ?

- Bof, la routine, répondit Eris. Des braillards, des braillards et encore des braillards… A ta place, je n'aurai même pas pris la peine de colmater les fuites, par lesquelles tes rares neurones risquaient de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Dans cinq minutes, aussi bouché sois-tu, tu vas nous rejouer la grande scène du sacrifice auditif.

- Toujours aussi mal embouchée, constata le dieu solaire. De toute façon, qu'importe que je me crève à nouveau les tympans. Les médecins m'ont apporté la solution à ce léger désagrément. Il suffit d'employer le septième sens et mon ouie réapparaîtra comme par miracle. C'est une méthode qui a, à de nombreuses reprises, fait ses preuves.

Echangeant des regards incrédules, les autres membres du jury haussèrent les épaules dans un bel ensemble. Poséidon, cartésien, philosopha :

- Les voies du seigneur Kurumanda sont impénétrables et ses raccourcis littéraires sont des plus faciles, parfois. Et, le pire, c'est qu'ils font effet boule de neige…

- Aucune importance, trancha Lucifer. En route, mauvaise troupe !

A ces mots, Thétis reprit du service. Ayant constaté, au chapitre précédent, qu'elle savait parler, elle présenta les prochains candidats de sa suave voix de néréide. Les mâles du public, modernes Ulysses, sentirent immédiatement grimper en eux l'irrésistible envie d'envahir le plateau, tels des houligans avides de chair fraîche. Fort heureusement, Albior et ses disciples saucissonnèrent à leur siége, pour l'exemple, les éléments les plus turbulents.

Connaisseur, Poséidon toisa les résidents de l'île d'Andromède et concéda :

- Très efficace, les nouveaux chauffeurs de salle. J'aurais bien aimé disposé de leurs services au royaume sous-marin. Ca aurait évité pas mal de bagarres entre troufions, et de noyades à répétition.

Eris, peu amène, se dispensa de commenter cette remarque. Toutefois, le naturel reprenant le dessus, elle s'étonna de la dégaine des candidats du moment, qui venaient de débarquer dans l'indifférence générale :

- Tiens, dit-elle. Plutôt originales, comme tenues de scène.

Sous les yeux ébahis de la mégère, cinq personnages se présentèrent poliment à l'assistance. Devant une Marine, une June, une Geist et une Shaina vêtues d'une tenue de pom-pom-girls, Ayolos, habillé pour sa part d'un collant intégral orange fluo, se fit le porte-parole du groupe :

- Nous sommes le comité de soutien officiel du sanctuaire. Et nous allons vous interpréter un numéro acrobatique en l'honneur de notre équipe favorite.

Jaugeant le Sagittaire, le souverain des mers comprit :

- Je vois. A force d'être tenu à l'écart de l'Histoire avec un grand H, tu t'es recyclé dans ce que tu savais faire le mieux : beugler des encouragements. C'est logique. Mais je croyais que cette fonction, d'habitude, était réservée aux jeunes filles ?

- Vil macho, s'amusa Lucifer. Ayolos est un cheerleader, l'équivalent unisexe de la profession. Aux States, ce genre de cas est monnaie courante.

- Quelle culture, s'exclama le frère d'Ayolia. Bravo !

Sensible à la flatterie, comme tout diable qui se respecte, Lucifer reconnut :

- C'est normal que je sois un abyme de science. N'oublie pas que je suis celui qui a offert la connaissance aux hommes.

- Pour ce que ça leur a servi, s'immisça Eris. En tout cas, j'admire ton esprit retors et ton sens de la contradiction. On attendait du métal hurlant, on a droit à des minettes hurlantes. Ce qui n'est guère mieux.

Abel, chiffonné, coupa la parole à la déesse et lança :

- Je suis curieux de vous voir à l'œuvre. Cependant, nous sommes sur une chaîne de grande écoute. Et vos masques, jeunes filles, en plus d'être foncièrement disgracieux, peuvent être considérés comme un signe religieux. Il vaudrait mieux que vous vous en débarrassiez.

Le jury, bouche bée, s'étonna de ce subit éclair de lucidité du frère d'Athéna. Eris, découvrant un terrain on ne peut plus fertile pour y semer ses graines, appuya son confrère :

- Il a raison ! De plus, ces artefacts sont le symbole rétrograde de votre asservissement à cette gourdasse d'Athéna et ses sous-fifres misogynes ! Grands dieux, nous sommes au vingt-et-unième siècle ! Libérez-vous de vos entraves, mes sœurs ! Piétinez les conventions et ces masques ignobles !

- Mais, répondit Marine, docile esclave. C'est interdit. Si nous enlevons nos masques, nous devrons tuer ou aimer tous les hommes qui porteront les yeux sur nos visages.

Le malin, cynique, rétorqua :

- Et après, c'est nous qui sommes considérés comme sadiques ! N'ayez crainte, dans l'enceinte de mon temple, les directives d'Athéna ne valent pas plus chères que du papier toilette au rabais. Vous pouvez y aller sans craintes !

Les jeunes femmes, dubitatives, ne surent quelle conduite adopter. Seule Shaina, coutumière du fait, se délesta de son masque sans le moindre remord.

- Ca va mieux, souffla-t-elle. De toute façon, la moitié du sanctuaire connaît déjà mon visage. S'il avait fallu que je respecte la loi à la lettre, la série aurait pris fin bien plus tôt que prévu.

Cocasse, Poséidon susurra :

- Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas osé t'attaquer à des guerriers qui t'étaient bien supérieurs. Moi inclus. Sécurité passe avant respect des règles, pas vrai ?

Fâchée, Shaina se tourna vers Geist et lui ordonna :

- Si je dois le tuer, autant que quelqu'un me prête main-forte ! Ôte ton masque, nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour l'abattre !

Geist, par amitié pour sa consoeur ou par désoeuvrement total, s'exécuta. Poséidon, intrigué, fut bien surpris de découvrir un aussi joli minois, sous ce masque hérissé de dents de sangliers. Charmeur, il apostropha l'ancienne maîtresse de l'île du Spectre :

- Si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu es une grande défenseuse du monde aquatique ? Si tu le souhaites, je peux te faire visiter mon royaume. J'ai d'ailleurs une collection assez fabuleuse d'estampes japonaises dans mon temple qui…

- Dis-lui de prévoir un scaphandre de plongée, le refroidit Eris, alias la jalousie faite déesse. Aux dernières nouvelles, ton royaume a connu un dégât des eaux comme on n'en avait plus vu depuis l'empire de Mû. Et puis, je croyais que tu avais répudié les Saints des abysses ?

Le seigneur des sept mers, voyant s'enfuir la perspective de son tête-à-tête avec la douce Geist, faillit embrocher Eris. Le forçant à rester à sa place, Lucifer s'adressa à Marine et June :

- Ce n'est pas le tout, mais le chrono tourne. Bas les masques, vous deux !

June, moins indécise que sa supérieure, allait dévoiler son visage nubile. Cependant Albior, jouant de sa chaîne, l'immobilisa et la projeta en direction du poste de commandement, où l'attendait un Mitsuma kido enjoué.

Le Saint de Céphée, expliquant son geste, clama :

- Ce n'est rien. C'est juste un vieil accord entre votre producteur et moi. Sitôt que June serait en âge de combattre, il tenait à avoir la primeur de son visage et de ses talents.

Concluant sa prestation, Albior balança un fouet vers le nid d'aigles des deux gérontes, qui fut aussitôt réceptionné par une June passablement énervée et démasquée. Les cris de douleurs qui suivirent, symphonie aux oreilles de Lucifer, lui arrachèrent cette ode :

- Ah, les asiatiques et les nymphettes en jupes plissées d'écolières, c'est une longue et belle histoire d'amour ! Regrettable, toutefois, que cette tigresse n'ait eu à sa disposition l'arme de ce Rune. La correction n'en aurait été que plus… piquante. A vous, jeune fille. Voyons si la nature vous a autant gâtées que vos coéquipières.

Marine, au pied du mur, rechignait encore à dévoiler son secret le mieux gardé. Ayolos, pour l'aider, l'encouragea doucement :

- Allons, ça n'a rien de déshonorant. Mieux que quiconque, je sais que ton visage est beau comme le soleil d'été se reflétant sur un lac de montagne. Il ne…

- Pardon !? grogna un inconnu depuis les coulisses. Tu as vu le visage de Marine et tu es encore en vie ?

Ayolia, revenu de sa chasse aux angelots, bouscula le service d'ordre et se dressa, furieux, devant son aîné. Le Saint du Lion, vert de rage, cracha :

- Je m'en doutais ! Depuis ton « retour », Marine n'a cessé de me vanter tes soi-disant mérites ! Ah, il a bon dos le martyr ! A peine celui des autres tournés qu'il essaye de rattraper ces années de privation !

- Petit frère, gémit le Sagittaire. Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois…

Marine, agacée par la réaction de son supposé chevalier servant, renchérit :

- De toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis en aucun cas ta propriété ! Je suis libre de montrer mon visage à qui je veux, de même que les autres parties de mon anatomie !

C'en fut trop pour le Saint du Lion. Tirant les conclusions qui s'imposaient, il se jeta sur son mentor et entreprit de finir ce que Saga et Shura avaient si bien commencé. Ayolos, ne tenant pas à se laisser corriger en public par son cadet, riposta aussitôt.

Très vite, un cercle de paris s'organisa autour du pugilat des deux frères ennemis, sous la férule des Stell Saints. Lesquels comptaient bien croquer leur part du gâteau. De leurs côtés, Shaina, Geist et Marine, désoeuvrées, furent immédiatement convoquées par la direction afin de prêter main forte à leur camarade.

Suivant le duel fratricide d'un air détaché, Poséidon s'interrogea :

- Vous croyez que le combat va durer mille jours et mille nuits ? Parce que si l'on doit attendre qu'ils aient fini de se chamailler, ça risque de nous mettre en retard sur la programmation.

- C'est pas faux, admit Lucifer. Alors, pas de chichis pour cet oasis de violence. Disqualification générale, mise en quarantaine des deux frangins et page de pub dans la foulée. Ah, et je mise cinquante pièces d'or sur le gars au bandeau et au collant moulant. Treize ans au Tartare, ça vous forge le caractère, j'en sais quelque chose. Il va ne faire qu'une bouchée de ce lionceau rachitique !

- Tenu, relança Abel, affriolé par toute cette testostérone en mouvement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Emission 12 : Le jour du saigneur**

La pause publicitaire n'avait guère été profitable à Poséidon et Eris. Rapport à la tentative de séduction avortée du seigneur des océans, ils s'insultèrent comme du poisson pourri. A la reprise d'antenne, les deux divinités ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliées.

Excédées, elles se tournèrent dans deux directions cardinales opposées, se drapèrent dans ce qui leur restait de dignité et firent la sourde oreille aux tentatives de dialogue du pauvre Abel :

- C'est ridicule, disait celui-ci. Vous n'allez pas bouder pour si peu. Ce n'est…

- Laisse-les donc mariner dans leur jus, lui conseilla Lucifer, théoricien du chaos. Tôt ou tard, ils finiront bien soit par se réconcilier, soit par s'entretuer.

Méditant sur l'alternative la plus profitable à l'audience, le prince du mal aperçut une charmante pin-up distribuant des tracts aux techniciens du plateau. Hélant Moa, son télépathe subalterne, il lui demanda l'identité de cette affriolante apparition.

- Hélène, lui apprit l'ange déchu. Elle s'appelle Hélène. C'est une gamine comme les autres qui vit sur l'île Canon et qui a été sauvé par Phénix.

Jaugeant ses mensurations parfaites, le satanique expert jugea :

- Alors, il faut croire que, contrairement à certains losers de héros, cette enfant a bien grandi. Dans cet univers, le temps est une donnée extrêmement variable en fonction des individus, dirait-on. En tout cas, le bourgeon est vraiment devenue une fleur magnifique !

Ayant entendu les commentaires lyriques du diable incarné, l'intéressée s'avança vers le jury, fit lentement remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse dans un geste des plus sensuels et admit :

- C'est vrai que je suis belle. Mais, rien d'étonnant à ça. Après tout, je suis née sur l'île Canon. Il est normal que j'en sois moi-même un, de canon.

Se mordant la lèvre, pour ne pas éclater de rire, le frère d'Athéna murmura à son président :

- Jolie, certes. Par contre, elle est loin d'avoir inventer l'eau chaude.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Se retournant vivement pour découvrir l'auteur de cette remarque assassine, Abel vit Eris, pourtant toujours plongée dans son mutisme frénétique.

- A croire qu'elle est devenue ventriloque, annonça le prince des ténèbres, d'un air un peu trop machiavélique. Passons. Si le Q.I. était une norme de sélection, tu sais pourtant qu'aucun candidat n'aurait survécu à l'écrémage du premier casting.

Posant un regard de propriétaire sur Hélène, Lucifer lui décocha :

- Alors, cruelle tentatrice, quel est donc l'incroyable talent dont tu veux nous faire profiter ? La danse, je présume ?

- Un talent, s'étonna la jeune femme. J'en ai de multiples. Mais, je suis seulement venue pour distribuer ces brochures. Tenez !

Parcourant le tract en question, l'ex-ange de la lumière récapitula :

- Un centre de soin sur l'île Canon, comprenant spa, jacuzzi et balnéothérapie ? C'est une blague ?

- Ben non, répondit Hélène. Depuis le temps que des guerriers viennent se soigner chez nous aux frais de la princesse, mon grand-père a pensé qu'on pourrait se sucrer au passage. Avec l'appui de Mitsumasa Kido, il a fait construire des bâtiments de soin et toutes sortes d'hôtels huppés. C'est d'ailleurs ce même Kido qui m'a ordonné de faire notre publicité dans ce lieu de débauche.

Décontenancé, Lucifer remarqua alors Thétis dans un coin du plateau. Etrangement, sa tenue, taillée dans une étoffe similaire à celle de la robe que portait Pandora voici fort longtemps, semblait perdre en centimètres carrés à mesure que les chapitres défilaient.

- Le vieux coyote, se réjouit Lucifer. Tout ceci porte donc sa griffe ! Au niveau du marketing salace, il est vraiment à la pointe de la technologie ! Bon, si tu as sa « permission », je m'en voudrais de contrecarrer ses plans… démoniaques !

N'ayant pas tout compris, la jeune fille à la plastique irréprochable retourna pourtant à la tâche. Abel qui, bien que dieu solaire, n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, déclara :

- Comme ma chère sœur, elle a quasiment l'étiquette « kidnappez-moi, je ne suis pas farouche » gravée sur le front. D'ici à ce qu'elle provoque une guerre, il n'y a qu'un pas…

- Possible, reconnut Lucifer. Il n'empêche qu'avec tout ça, nous n'avons pas de candidat suivant. Tant pis, je me vois donc contraint d'annoncer la publ…

- Une minute, tonna une voix semblant provenir d'outre-tombe. Je ne saurais tolérer pareille outrecuidance ! Vous ne pouvez décemment pas remplacer ma prestation par de vulgaires réclames !

Terrorisant Lucifer, un prêtre fit une entrée tonitruante sur la scène. Se remémorant un exorcisme assez pénible, dont il avait fait les frais dans les années soixante-dix, l'antéchrist paniqua :

- Qui a permis à cet inquisiteur de pénétrer mon temple ?! hurla-t-il, en se calfeutrant derrière une croix renversée. Vade retro, grenouille de bénitier ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu continues à me hanter !? Si c'est à propos de ta mère, mes propos ont dépassé ma pensée ! Je retire ce que…

Alors que le diable commençait à perdre la tête (ou plutôt qu'elle s'échinait à prendre des libertés que ses cervicales n'auraient d'habitude pas autorisées), les anges déchus ceinturèrent leur maléfique patron. Belzébuth, apaisant, l'informa :

- Calmez-vous maître ! Ce n'est pas Lui ! C'est seulement Thanatos qui s'est travesti en folle du diocèse !

Recouvrant un brin de lucidité, Lucifer reconnut à cet instant le cruel regard argenté du dieu de la mort, caché derrière d'épaisses lunettes culs de bouteilles. Comme si de rien n'était, il essuya discrètement la bave coulant de ses lèvres et claironna :

- Je le savais ! C'était juste pour tester vos réflexes !

Thanatos, cassant, l'apostropha alors :

- Navré d'avoir eu recours à ce déguisement effrayant. Mais c'était le seul moyen de me présenter incognito aux sélections. En dépit de ma situation privilégiée, mon suzerain n'apprécierait guère que son bras droit grimpe sur la plus haute marche du podium et participe, par son charisme naturel, au succès de l'émission de ses concurrents !

- Modestie, ironisa Lucifer, quand tu nous tiens ! Bien, ton orgueil étant au diapason de ton mauvais goût vestimentaire et de ton sens de la provocation, je dois admettre que tu constitues un sérieux candidat à la victoire ! Fossoyeur céleste de mon coeur, quel est donc ton incroyable talent ?

- La réponse tient en trois mots, formule le frère d'Hypnos. La mort classe ! Démonstration ! Observez ces tristes sirs !

Sans même les voir, le lieutenant d'Hadès pointa l'index derrière lui, en direction des Stell Saints. Claquant des doigts, Thanatos signa leur arrêt de mort. Sans raison, l'aspirateur de Sho s'enclencha et s'enraya à pleine puissance. Ingérable, la force d'aspiration attira alors à elle les deux autres balayeurs du studio. Compactés à l'extême, les trois Stell Saints s'arrimèrent les uns aux autres, formant au final une sculpture rappelant vaguement les robots transformables et emboîtables si chers à nos amis nippons.

Dans la partie censée constituer le torse du mastodonte d'acier, Sho rendit son dernier souffle d'un :

- La délivrance… Enfin…

Pendant que les trois bioman pathétique (pléonasme) gagnaient des cieux plus cléments, Thanatos, nombriliste, reprit son speech :

- Voici mon art : personnaliser la mort et la rendre la plus esthétique possible ! Mais, n'allez pas croire que mon pouvoir se limite à un rayon d'action aussi restreint ! Admirez !

Un miroir chimérique apparut à ces mots au dessus du dieu. L'image reflétée, montrant les vestiaires d'un grand concours de miss et ces dernières en petites tenues, fut instantanément remplacé par trois gamins crasseux, occupés à assembler des Myth Cloths.

- Voici Tetsuo, Akira et Makoto, les nomma Thanatos. Ce sont trois orphelins travaillant pour la fondation Kido ! Chaque jour, ils doivent suer sang et eaux seize heures d'affilées pour gagner leur maigre pitance! Mais, rassurez-vous, la fin de leur calvaire approche !

Sans pitié ( ?), le jumeau d'Hypnos s'apprêtait à délivrer les trois gavroches en puissance de leur vie de peine et de misère. Cependant, Mû, défenseur de la veuve et accessoirement de l'orphelin, l'interrompit. Se téléportant sous le nez du dieu, il lui vrilla un doigt accusateur dans la poitrine et beugla :

- Honte à toi ! Comment oses-tu disposer de la vie de ces malheureux !

Se tournant vers le jury, le Bélier renchérit :

- Et vous ! Comment tolérez-vous qu'un individu pareil puisse concourir ? La mort n'est pas un jeu ni un divertissement ! C'est un don précieux qui doit être préservé ! Plutôt que ce tueur à gage, vous devriez acceptez que je fasse l'étalage de…

Le Saint d'or ne put finir son bel exposé. Pris de vomissements, il s'effondra. Son corps, passant par toutes les couleurs du spectre lumineux, se couvrit de plaques purulentes et de pustules diverses et variées. Thanatos, soufflant sur ses doigts comme sur le canon d'une arme à feu, grommela :

- Ca lui apprendra à interrompre mon numéro ! D'autant que, niveau morts, il est mal placé pour parler. D'après mes registres, son immobilisme et son fayotage pendant la bataille contre Poséidon a causé le trépas de milliers d'innocents. Comme quoi, un crime n'est jamais impuni.

Lucifer, intrigué, demanda :

- Juste par curiosité, quelles maladies as-tu employé pour l'occire ?

- La totale ! Peste, scorbut, choléra, grippes en tout genre, cancer généralisé et, cerise sur le gâteau, un peu de rage pour l'effet effervescent.

- Contagieux, s'inquiéta Abel.

- Un chouia.

- Tant mieux, le félicita Lucifer. Rien de tel qu'une bonne pandémie en direct pour que les laboratoires pharmaceutiques achètent à prix d'or les prochaines plages publicitaires. J'entends d'ici le standard exploser.

Effectivement, après cette conclusion téléphonée au possible, le prince des ténèbres entendit dans son oreillette le vieux maître commander à la régie de balancer les pubs. Devant rendre l'antenne en urgence, il dit à Thanatos :

- Mission accomplie. Tu es sélectionné pour la manche suivante, toutes mes félicitations.

Le voyant de la caméra principale à peine éteint, Eris et Poséidon se précipitèrent sur le candidat victorieux. S'entendant de nouveau comme larrons en foire, les deux jurés lui proposèrent des heures supplémentaires. Etudiant le cliché qu'Eris présentait au dieu de la mort classieuse, Abel reconnut la photo d'Athéna cravache à la main qui, d'ordinaire, ne quittait jamais sa bourse.

- Mon porte-bonheur, s'emporta-t-il. Cette publicité ambulante pour l'abstinence me l'a dérobé !

Faisant habilement tournoyer une pièce entre les phalanges de ses doigts, Lucifer s'offusqua :

- Ventriloque et cleptomane ! Elle a vraiment le mal chevillé au corps ! Toutefois, c'est heureux que leur différent se soit réglé à l'amiable. Loué soit Athéna et sa faculté de liguer les individus contre elle, en dépit de leur divergence. Grâce à elle, encore une fois, tout est bien qui finit bien.


	13. Chapter 13

**Emission 13 : Bollywood stories**

Shaka avait un trac de tous les diables. Scrutant, depuis les soubassements du temple, les techniciens qui assemblaient les décors en carton pâte, il se rongeait les ongles jusqu'à l'os quand :

- Houston, l'interpella Agora, nous avons un problème !

- Imbécile, le disputa le Saint d'or. Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que je m'appelais Shaka, maître Shaka ! Bon, pour quelle raison troubles-tu ma divine méditation ?

- Shiva, maître H… Shaka. Il ne pourra se libérer. Avec tous les refus consécutifs aux auditions, tous les recalés de l'émission ont assiégé son bar. Il est débordé.

- Tant pis, temporisa Shaka. C'est donc toi qui joueras le rôle du narrateur. J'ose espérer que tu connais les répliques sur le bout des doigts ?

- Bien sûr, s'émerveilla le chevalier du Lotus, en frétillant de tout son quintal de muscles et de tendresse. Je ne vous décevrai pas, vénéré guide !

A part lui, le Saint d'or regretta amèrement que les suicides collectifs ne figurent plus parmi les doctrines de son mouvement religieux indépendant. Regroupant ses fidèles, il annonça :

- Vous avez un rêve ? Vous voulez la gloire ? Et bien, chez moi ça se paye en une seule monnaie…

- Les pièces d'or ? proposa un dénommé Charon qui, en arrière-plan, embarquait les dépouilles des Stell Saints.

- Oui, rétorqua Shaka. Mais non ! Ca se paye avec votre sueur ! Allons la dilapider sous le feu des projecteurs !

Comme un seul homme, la secte au grand complet se précipita sur la scène. Lucifer, voyant apparaître ce régiment multicolore, s'écria :

- Horreur ! Malheur ! Quelle salsa ces démons-là viennent-ils nous danser ?

Consultant ses fiches, Poséidon l'informa :

- Ce sont Shaka et ses disciples, venus d'Inde pour nous interpréter une comédie musicale façon Bollywood.

Eris, intraitable, confirma :

- Evidemment, ça explique la pauvreté des décors et ces costumes si pénibles à la rétine.

Abel, ayant récupéré la photo de sa soeurette et la tenant, par sécurité, plaquée contre son cœur, rentra aussitôt dans le lard de la déesse :

- La critique est facile ! Plutôt que de nous fier aux apparences, nous devrions voir par delà les préjugés et…

Coupant la parole à son défenseur, Agora déclama un monologue dans une langue inconnue du jury.

- Magnifique, constata Eris. Mais je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit. Ca va être pratique pour appréhender la subtilité infinie de l'histoire.

- C'est de l'hindi, lui apprit Lucifer. En gros, il vient de dire que nous allions suivre la romance de deux jeunes tourtereaux de milieux sociaux opposés et leur mésaventure pendant la grande traversée du Gange à bord d'un gigantesque paquebot.

- Un Roméo et Juliette sur les flots, se réjouit ce grand romantique d'Abel. C'est un concept inédit et novateur !... Au fait, comment se fait-il que tu parles cette langue ?

- Bah, éluda Lucifer. Fut un temps où j'ai tenté d'implanter mon culte sur leurs terres sacrées. Il a donc fallu que je suive des cours linguistiques pour me faire comprendre des autochtones. Mais…

- Comme d'habitude, la divinité locale t'a mis une raclée et tu es rentré au bercail la queue entre les jambes.

Eris, dont la voix n'était pas en or, ni en argent, avait pourtant brillamment résumé la situation. La regardant d'un œil noir, le diable en chef n'apprécia pas du tout que son honneur de taureau fougueux soit écorné par ce toréador en jupons. Il allait lui faire payer ses sarcasmes au comptant lorsqu'un sacrilège d'un autre calibre le détourna de sa cible.

Alors qu'Agora prédisait l'arrivée au port du navire, point d'encrage de l'intrigue, un bateau volant s'écrasa sur le temple. Détruisant le toit et une bonne partie du matériel d'éclairage, l'engin de mort se posa en catastrophe sur la scène. Il percuta un grand nombre de figurants au passage, avant de stopper à deux pas d'une Thétis aussi lymphatique qu'à l'accoutumée.

Serrant les mâchoires à s'en éclater les incisives, le maître des océans vociféra :

- Vandales ! C'est comme ça que vous traitez un patrimoine historique de deux mille ans d'âge ?! Croyez bien que vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis !!

- Jolie cascade, concéda Eris. Mais on continue de sentir le manque de budget. Regardez-moi ce rafiot rongé par les mites et rafistolé à la va-vite. On jurerait qu'il est vieux comme Hérode et qu'il a, de fait, connu toutes les guerres de la création.

- C'est le cas, l'informa Poséidon. Nous avons sous les yeux le bateau qui a servi à cette niaise d'Athéna, voici deux siècles et des brouettes de cela, pour combattre Hadès. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était porté disparu. Toutefois, il n'a visiblement pas été perdu pour tout le monde.

- Ah oui, se souvint Abel. Je me rappelle de cette histoire ! A cette époque, tu avais réquisitionné le corps d'une femme comme hôte de fortune ! C'est même toi qui a fourni le carburant nécessaire au vaisseau pour…

- Calomnies, le contredit dans l'instant le dieu au trident. Je ne suis pas mouillé dans cette sombre affaire ! Tous les historiens t'apprendront que j'ai passé cette ère troublée confortablement endormi dans mon urne !

- Pas terrible comme alibi, critiqua Lucifer, après avoir ordonné à ses séides de chiffrer l'étendu des dégâts et de gonfler le devis si besoin était.

Sur la scène, le scénario suivait son cours. Shaka, censé jouer l'humble ver de terre amoureux d'une étoile, entonna un chant suppurant la niaiserie à plein nez. Après quelques claquettes sur le pont du navire, reprises par les autres danseurs de la troupe, il se positionna à la proue et, bras en croix, hurla une formule que Lucifer traduisit d'un :

- Père, pardonnez-leur. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font.

- C'est vraiment ce qu'il a dit ? l'interrogea Poséidon.

- J'avoue que mon hindi est peut-être un peu rouillé, admit à contrecoeur l'ange noir. L'autre traduction possible serait : « je suis le roi du monde, gniark gniark » ! Ce genre de phrase, c'est plutôt le méchant de l'histoire qui devrait la sortir.

- A tous les coups, cette lavette s'est trompée de réplique, décria Eris.

- Chut, lui souffla Abel, la bouche remplie de pop-corn. Ca va être l'heure de l'entrée en scène de sa promise !

Effectivement, la jeune première sortit des cabines sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Vêtue plus richement que tous les autres personnages, elle phagocyta toute l'attention, éclipsant même son supposé alter ego masculin. Durant une demi-heure, elle chanta ses malheurs, parla de cette nature si cruelle qui l'avait conçue trop belle et parfaite pour le genre humain et ne manqua pas de débuter chacun des ses complets d'un « moi-je » des plus crispants.

Poséidon, ne pouvant mettre un nom sur le visage de la vedette, s'étonna :

- Etrange ! Via le réseau de Julian Solo, j'ai accès aux fiches d'identité des femmes les plus désirables de Grèce et de Navarre. Pourtant, cette donzelle-là est inconnue au bataillon.

- Comment, manqua de s'étouffer Abel. Tu ne reconnais donc pas cette immense star ? Mais c'est Mary sue, voyons !

- Mary qui ? déclamèrent en canon les autres membres du jury.

- Mary sue, insista le frère aîné d'Athéna. Mais si, vous savez bien, la nouvelle coqueluche de la série. Elle est encore plus belle que Pandora après ses liftings à répétition, plus intelligente que la fine fleur des ingénieurs de la Nasa, plus puissante que tous les dieux de l'Olympe réunis et a eu une enfance si triste que même Victor Hugo n'aurait pu trouver les mots pour la dépeindre. Pourtant, elle a su faire face à l'adversité et est sortie grandie de toutes ces épreuves. D'ailleurs, mon petit doigt me dit que c'est également elle qui a dû scénariser et chorégraphier cette féerie des sens. Elle est tellement formidable !

- Et elle sort d'où cette parvenue ? se renseigna la déesse de la discorde.

- Ah ça, c'est un grand mystère. D'aucuns pensent qu'elle est la sœur ou le disciple d'un des personnages principaux, probablement un Saint d'or. Visiblement Shaka, dans notre cas présent. A moins que ce ne soit une déesse égarée descendue sur terre pour transmettre son inépuisable savoir aux humains.

- C'était pas ton job ça ? Demanda Poséidon à son président.

- Si, acquiesça le satanique instructeur, mis sur la sellette. Cette fille-là a trop de casquettes pour être honnête. Ouvrez bien les mirettes, je sens poindre l'entourloupette.

Alors que Lucifer se découvrait poète, le drame se nouait sur la scénette. Un iceberg en papier mâché, actionné par un mécanisme de poulies trop visible, percuta mollement l'avant du bateau, provoquant une improbable panique chez ses occupants. Se souvenant du pitch de départ, Eris ricana :

- Un iceberg sur le Gange ! De mieux en mieux !

En même temps que le bateau, la comédie musicale sombra corps et âme dans les tréfonds du ridicule. Pendant que de grandes bâches bleues, censées représenter les flots déchaînés, étaient déployées sur le navire, les interprètes, Mary sue en tête, couinèrent de plus bel et dansèrent plutôt que de s'inquiéter de leur survie.

Poséidon, estomaqué, récria :

- Et ils osent appeler ça un naufrage ! Je vais leur en donner, moi, du réalisme à outrance !

Abattant son trident, qui le démangeait depuis un long moment, l'ébranleur de la terre provoqua un raz-de-marée aussi titanesque qu'imprévu. Le tsunami s'abattit sur le temple, submergeant ainsi bateau, plateau, public et comédiens. Seul le jury, dont les trônes lévitaient au dessus de l'onde, échappa à ce châtiment aveugle.

Chat échaudé craignant l'eau froide, Lucifer rugit :

- Tu n'aurais pas pu te contenter de leur balancer des tomates !! Prépare-toi à casser ta tirelire, cette déferlante d'émotion va te coûter très cher !!

Confus, Poséidon chercha à détourner la conversation :

- Regardez ! Athéna s'enfuit !

Eris, observant sa rivale, furieuse de finir éclaboussée par la colère du dieu marin, philosopha :

- Tant va la cruche à l'eau, qu'à la fin elle se casse !

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, intervint Abel. Mary sue va tout arranger. Voyez, elle s'occupe déjà de secourir les noyés.

Scrutant la forme vaguement féminine que lui désignait son neveu, Poséidon secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas elle, dit-il. C'est Thétis qui, déformation professionnelle oblige, s'estime devoir porter assistance à mes victimes. Ton égérie est de ce côté.

En effet, dérivant sur une planche, Mary sue offrait un spectacle autrement plus piteux. Shaka, cramponné à ses basques tel le Seiya moyen, déclamait pour sa part son texte, contre vents et marées. Mais, peut-être victime d'hypothermie, il lâcha prise et se laissa couler comme une pierre.

- Ma foi, commenta Poséidon. Ce n'est pas un si mauvais comédien. Je jurerai qu'il est véritablement en train de se noyer.

- Probablement parce que c'est le cas, rigola Lucifer. Un monstre marin l'entraîne vers le fond.

- Ah oui, constata le souverain de la faune aquatique. C'est seulement Kraken, mon animal de compagnie. Ce grand taquin est heureux d'avoir un nouveau jouet à sa disposition.

Mary sue, seule rescapée du naufrage, fit un effort surhumain pour se redresser. Brandissant un carton où était écrit le mot fin, elle finit par s'évanouir et disparut à jamais de la scène, de ce chapitre et de cette fan-fiction, quoique...

Mettant un point final au massacre, Lucifer rendit sa sentence :

- Consternant ! Enfin, l'avantage c'est que nous n'aurons pas a débattre pendant cent sept ans pour...

Dévisageant les autres jurés, le malin aperçut Eris, qui cachait ses larmes de midinette derrière son opulente chevelure. Abel, lui, mordillait un mouchoir en pleurnichant :

- Beuh, c'est trop triste ! Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient s'en sortir et vivre leur amour au grand jour !

Poséidon, enfin, se caressait le menton en épicurien et déclara :

- Ce scénario catastrophe a su me parler, tout compte fait. Il a ranimé dans ma mémoire l'épisode où j'ai coulé, pour plaisanter, ce bateau d'immigrés russes dans la mer de sibérie.

Devant se plier à l'avis de la majorité, le président proclama à regret :

- Bon ok, s'il reste des survivants, ils seront admis dans le panier de crabes de la nasse suivante. La pub, vite !


	14. Chapter 14

**Emission 14 : Un dîner un peu trop parfait**

La lune était pleine et miroitait au dessus des promeneurs de la dune. Eris, du sable plein les chaussures et du fiel plein les poches, grogna :

- Est-ce que j'ai une tête à jouer les rois mages ? D'ailleurs, depuis quand le désert a-t-il gagné la périphérie d'Athènes ? On se croirait en plein Sahara !

- Ce sont les effets du réchauffement climatique, proféra Poséidon. Bientôt, avec la fonte des glaces, les ours blancs et la moitié de l'humanité vont se retrouver SDF.

- Un peu comme nous, en somme, le piqua au vif Lucifer. C'est ta faute, si nous devons crapahuter en pleine nuit pour auditionner le prochain candidat ! Si tu n'avais pas submergé mon temple et noyé la totalité des techniciens, nous n'aurions pas à trimballer nos carcasses dans cet enfer terrestre !

Abel, la gorge sèche, apostropha plus délicatement le responsable de leur exil :

- Dis, tu ne pourrais pas nous dégotter une source ? Je meurs de soif.

Poséidon dont la patience, entre les remontrances des uns et les caprices des autres, commençait à se fissurer dangereusement, répliqua :

- Tu me prends pour un vulgaire sourcier ! C'est le trident, mon attribut, pas la baguette en Y !

- Pourtant, contre-attaqua le dieu solaire. Selon ma bien-aimée sœur cadette, tu étais plutôt doué pour localiser les points d'eau souterrains.

- Certes, approuva l'intéressé. Mais, d'après le commun des mortels et les Athéniens en particulier, ce genre de don ne vaut pas tripette. A ce sujet, je suis bien content que le désert frappe à la porte de ces ingrats. Leur olivier rabougri sera bien utile, quand les vautours voudront se poser en attendant que les habitants ne se dessèchent au soleil.

- Bof, déclara Eris. Avec toute la flotte que tu leur as fournie dernièrement, ils devraient quand même pouvoir tenir trois générations, au bas mot.

Battu à plates coutures sur tous les fronts, Poséidon manqua de rendre les armes. Néanmoins le touareg, qui avait gentiment proposé au jury de les guider à destination, déclara :

- Vous y êtes ! Voici votre lieu de pèlerinage !

Croyant à un mirage, les jurés se frottèrent les yeux. Devant eux, un temple cyclopéen d'une blancheur immaculée jaillissait littéralement de la mer de sable. Abel, seul membre honnête du groupe, proposa alors de payer le nomade pour ses services. Refusant poliment, ce dernier dit :

- Inutile, bon prince. Tôt ou tard, vous pourrez me dédommager. C'est écrit dans les astres.

Sur ces mots, le touareg tourna les talons. Fasciné, Abel s'extasia :

- Noblesse et droiture ! L'éthique de ces hommes des régions arides ne cessera jamais de me surprendre ! Dommage, j'aurais tant aimé que nous fassions plus ample connaissance, avant qu'il ne reparte vers ces contrées inhospitalières !

Plus terre-à-terre, Eris beugla :

- Bon, ce n'est pas le tout d'être parvenu jusqu'à la caverne d'Ali Baba, encore faut-il trouver le sésame qui nous en ouvrira les portes. Parce qu'on peut se brosser pour que le ciel nous envoie un signe qui…

Contredisant l'infidèle, un éclair s'abattit entre les quatre pèlerins. Un jeune homme, le visage caché derrière un loup de carnaval, les interpella alors :

- Bienvenus, chers visiteurs. Je suis Ikaros, pour vous servir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

La foudre frappa derechef et transporta le jury dans le temple. Etendue au bord d'une vaste piscine d'intérieur, une somptueuse déesse à la chevelure verdâtre se releva et leur dit :

- Mes amis, enfin vous voici !

Abel, rayonnant, se précipita sur sa semblable en piaillant :

- Artémis, ma sœur adorée ! Quelle joie de te revoir !

Faisant fi de l'étiquette, la déesse de la chasse fit la bise à chaque membre du jury. Même la revêche Eris, amadouée, se plia au jeu. Seul Lucifer, se méfiant d'expérience des individus portant un arc sous leurs jupons, refusa l'accolade. Abel, collé à son aînée dans une véritable éclipse fraternelle, lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Ma chère soeur, te voilà donc placée sur le plateau de la balance. De quel étourdissant numéro veux-tu que nous pesions les vertus ?

- Toujours aussi direct, constata Artémis. Fort bien, admirez mon œuvre !

De son bras libre, l'Olympienne candidate montra une table garnie de mets tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres et de vins millésimés. Soignant sa présentation, elle déglutit :

- Comme vous ne manquez point de l'ignorer, je suis la déesse de la chasse depuis les temps immémoriaux. Mais, le gibier se faisant de plus en plus rare dans les forêts septentrionales, la nécessité m'oblige à revoir mon plan de carrière. Désormais, c'est en restauratrice que je souhaite poursuivre mon ascension. Dans cette optique, qui mieux qu'un jury élitiste pour juger de mes talents culinaires.

Lucifer, coude à coude avec Eris, lui murmura :

- Nous vivons une époque invraisemblable. Alors que la plupart des femmes réclament leur indépendance, la Sainte patronne des amazones vierges et effarouchées s'installe aux fourneaux. Il ne manquerait plus que tu te changes en épouse docile et aimante, pour compléter le tableau.

- Oui oui, répondit la déesse, captivée par la sauce appétissante, qui coulait lentement sur l'échine d'un cochon de lait.

Combattant sa boulimie, elle lança alors à son hôte :

- Malheureusement, je ne peux accepter ce frugal repas. Mon régime me l'interdit.

Son estomac, courroucé, se manifesta alors d'un grognement sans appel. Talonnant les autres jurés, Eris s'installa, noua une serviette autour de son cou et dit :

- Bon d'accord, mais juste une bouchée.

Se joignant au banquet, Artémis appela Ikaros. Tout en standing à l'anglaise, celui-ci lui confia une clochette en proclamant :

- Je serais dans la cuisine. Madame n'a qu'à sonner si elle a besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- Merci mon brave, lui décocha son employeur, en lâchant la clochette. Oh, comme je suis maladroite ! Pourrez-tu me la ramasser, s'il te plaît ?

Professionnel, Ikaros se pencha, permettant ainsi à Artémis d'avoir une vue imprenable sur son fessier musclé. Lucifer, juriste amateur autant que juré, supposa :

- Dans certains pays, ce geste pourrait être amalgamé à du harcèlement sexuel. En tous cas, ce n'est pas la sœur d'Abel pour rien.

- C'est avant tout la déesse de la lune, ironisa Poséidon. Et, crois-moi, cette fonction-là elle n'est pas prête de la céder.

Sur ces entrefaites, le repas débuta. A l'extérieur, le soleil se leva sur la Grèce endormie, avant de se recoucher aussitôt. Le banquet des Dieux dura si longtemps que, pour d'évidentes raisons, il fut raccourci au montage.

Et, la censure s'érigeant en tyran absolu, les prises les plus croustillantes disparurent les premières. Nul spectateur ne vit donc les bâfreries et les libations du quinquet.

Une séquence entière montrant, en vrac :

Lucifer chantant à tue-tête tout son répertoire de chansons paillardes,

Abel se trémoussant nu sur la table,

Artémis, hypnotisant Pierrot le cameraman, remettant son titre de reine de la nuit en jeu dans une lap-danse déchaînée,

Et, enfin, Eris et Poséidon, ronds comme des manches de sceptre, s'affrontant dans une épreuve de lancer du javelot des plus aléatoires,

S'évanouit même dans la nature.

Ce film odieux fut même récupéré par les instances religieuses, enfermé à quadruple tour dans un coffre-fort secret du Vatican, avant d'être régulièrement consulté à titre informatif par les plus grands pontes de l'ordre.

Le montage final, plus sobre que le jury et la candidate, se résuma à de sages dégustations et un plan final où les joyeux drilles massaient leurs ventres rebondis, avachis sur leur siéges.

- Quelle orgie mes aïeux, conclut Lucifer. Pour un peu, je me croirais revenu au temps béni des kermesses de villages de Sodome et Gomorrhe !

Artémis, maîtresse de maison comblée, galvanisa alors l'assistance :

- Et ça ne fait que commencer ! Après le dessert, nous pourrons déboucher les digestifs ! Ikaros !

Bien dressé, le majordome répondit immédiatement au son de clochette. Il portait un plateau garni de friandises qui, jadis, faisaient la réputation des réceptions de l'ambassadeur et comblaient désormais les dieux de l'olympe et leurs homologues nordiques. Eris, voulant refuser sa part, céda pourtant à la tentation :

- Bon d'accord, dit-elle. Mais juste un, pas plus !

Les cinq divinités, piochant dans la pyramide d'or et de chocolat, se constituèrent une réserve capable de nourrir une famille d'écureuils pendant l'hiver entier. Abel, déballant son chocolat avec la minutie d'un rhinocéros rhumatisant, beugla subitement :

- Aïe, je me suis coupé !

- Moi aussi, l'appuya Poséidon. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces emballages ? Les bords sont effilés comme des lames de rasoirs !

Lucifer, dans le même cas que ses confrères masculins, s'aperçut que les mains d'Eris et d'Artémis étaient également badigeonnées de sang. Subtil, le piège s'était inexorablement refermé sur eux, comme le précisa son instigateur :

- L'ichor, le sang des dieux, coule à nouveau ! Gaïa, déesse nourricière, bois jusqu'à la lie ce flot qui va te tirer de ton sommeil éternel !

Abel, gai comme un pinson, identifia alors le dramaturge d'un :

- Monsieur le touareg ! Vous ici ? Joignez-vous donc à notre repas !

- Pauvre fou, lui balança le nomade. Vois quel est mon véritable visage !

Du geste parfaitement maîtrisé du conspirateur, l'homme arracha son chèche. Poséidon, suçotant ses plaies, bafouilla :

- Enfer et damnation, c'est Pontos, l'ancien dieu des océans !

- Exactement ! Engeance consanguine, mon plan se déroule à la perfection ! Votre précieux fluide vital va servir à réanimer ma souveraine !

Au centre exact de la piscine apparut un cercueil emprisonnant Gaïa, la divinité primordiale de la terre. Ecoeurée, Artémis siffla :

- Beurk ! Si je décode ce charabia, notre sang va être drainé par le macchabée qui flotte à la surface de ma piscine !? C'est dégoûtant ! Les services d'hygiène vont me tomber dessus !

- N'empêche qu'il est fort le bougre, admira Poséidon. A coup sûr, il a tout manigancé depuis le départ pour nous attirer dans cette souricière. Tiens, c'est même probablement lui qui a provoqué le raz-de-marée qui a englouti le pandémonium. Quel manipulateur de génie !

- Economise ta salive, lui conseilla Lucifer. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu vas payer pour les réparations ! Et toi, l'espèce de portemanteau sorti de la naphtaline, sache qu'il est hors de question que je te permette de me saigner comme un goret pour ressusciter l'autre momie desséchée ! Car, sache-le, tel est pris qui croyait prendre !

Un fracas, en provenance des cuisines, attira l'attention générale. Une armada de corbeaux, tenant chacun dans leur bec un fromage, vola en formation serrée jusqu'aux convives. Alors qu'en fond sonore retentissait la chevauchée des walkyries, la sournoise escadrille piqua et délesta son chargement sur un Pontos impuissant.

- Ignobles animaux, renifla Abel. C'est donc de cette manière qu'ils ont assommé Athéna avant de la kidnapper !

- Le lactose est la kryptonite des dieux, l'informa l'ange déchu. A forte dose, il annihile totalement vos pouvoirs. Ikaros, tu peux reconduire ce pique-assiette à la porte. A présent, il est aussi faible que l'enfant qui vient de naître.

Le majordome, qu'Artémis avait forcé à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, se leva d'un bond et s'exécuta. Pontos, bien attrapé, vociféra :

- Je reviendrai !

- Permets-moi d'en douter, termina Lucifer, mâchonnant un cigare. J'adore quand un plan se déroule sans accroc !

Jamian, jaillissant du plafond, lui offrit du feu. Abel, impressionné, lui passa la pommade de circonstance :

- Tu avais donc deviné qu'il épiait nos faits et gestes dans l'ombre, attendant le moment propice pour nous prendre à revers ?

- Pas du tout ! En vérité, je gardais cet énergumène et ces bombardiers à plumes sous le coude, pour le cas où un de vous aurait tenté de devenir calife à la place du calife. Avec les dieux, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Cette remarque cinglante refroidit d'un coup l'ambiance chaleureuse du repas. Jamian, moins bête qu'il ne le laissait paraître, glissa au président du jury :

- J'espère que vous saurez me renvoyer la pareille. C'est la fonction de Pope qui m'intéresse et rien d'autre.

- Elle sera à toi. Juste le temps de faire jouer deux trois appuis…

- Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, s'immisça Artémis, dorlotant toujours un Ikaros revenu de sa basse besogne. Mais il y a un digestif qui nous réclame. Cuvée maison, il est si fort qu'il réveillerait un mort.

- Alors, on devrait peut-être en donner à grand-mère Gaïa, proposa Abel. Elle a vraiment une mine de déterrée.

Lucifer, couvrant de sa main l'objectif de la caméra, dit aux techniciens :

- Inutile de filmer la suite, ça ne passera de toute façon pas à l'antenne. Venez plutôt vous éclater avec nous. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous pourrez participer à une messe de sabbat de cet acabit, croyez-moi !

Sans se faire prier, les pauvres hères acceptèrent. Fier d'avoir sorti ces agneaux du droit chemin, l'incarnation du mal conclut, en se filmant lui-même :

- Pour jauger au mieux les talents de la candidate, le jury prolonge l'audition jusqu'à une date indéterminée. Si nous n'avons pas refait surface d'ici un mois, prévoyez une équipe de secours. D'ici là, profitez bien de la page de publicité. Bonjour chez vous !


	15. Chapter 15

**Emission 15 : Destruction Day**

Une couronne mortuaire était disposée au centre du plateau d'enregistrement. En son sein se trouvait une photo représentant les quatre membres du jury, barrée d'une banderole où était inscrite la formule funeste : « regrets éternels ». Hypnos, présentateur fraîchement émoulu, traîna son air de croquemort compatissant sur le devant de la scène. Hiératique, il imposa une minute de silence à l'assistance, en hommage aux jurés soi-disant portés disparus dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions.

Au poste de commandement, l'ambiance était moins au recueillement qu'à l'état des lieux. Mistumasa kido, savourant ce calme voluptueux, caqueta :

- Les ouvriers d'Hadès sont vraiment les meilleurs artisans qui soient. Grâce à leurs travaux de rénovations, le temple est beau comme un yen neuf.

- Certes, cautionna le vieux maître. Mais, tout de même, tu ne penses pas que nous mettons la charrue avant les boeufs ? Trois jours, c'est un délai un peu court pour annoncer officiellement la mort au champ d'honneur de notre jury. Ces fumistes sont peut-être simplement encore en train de s'engraisser chez cette bonne poire d'Artémis.

- Qui fraye trop longtemps avec la déesse de la chasse perd sa place, riposta le magnat des médias. Et puis, vu l'état dans lequel ces vauriens avaient abandonnés leur terrain de jeu, qui irait nous blâmer d'avoir permis à de meilleurs éléments d'en profiter ? Hadès s'étant gracieusement proposé d'éponger dettes et plateaux, il me paraît tout à fait naturel que nous lui renvoyions l'ascenseur en pistonnant ces gens. Ce n'est pas un mauvais troc, loin s'en faut. Son jury a des heures de vol au compteur et sera bien plus aisé à manœuvrer que ces quatre grenades dégoupillées.

Opinant du chef, le gnome de Rozan prolongea :

- C'est vrai que, quand je les observe, ce n'est pas leur exubérance qui me saute au visage. Regarde-les, on dirait qu'ils ont tous un balai dans le…

Quittant l'antre des deux vieillards, la caméra espionne fureta du côté de ce jury si prometteur. Le nouveau quatuor, constitué de Pandora et des trois juges des enfers, baillait aux corneilles en écoutant les discours soporifiques d'un dieu du sommeil qui n'avait jamais si bien porté son titre. Rhadamanthe, repoussant violement une maquilleuse qui le harcelait depuis une heure pour lui épiler les, ou plutôt le, sourcils, bougonna :

- Quel ennui mortel. S'il ouvre encore la bouche, tous les téléspectateurs vont zapper ou essayer de s'ouvrir les veines avec leur télécommande.

-C'est encore pire qu'à notre précédente affectation, commenta Eaque, en fixant le public de mort-vivants que son souverain avait fourni pour l'occasion. Lugubre, aseptisée, ennuyeux, répétitif et vouée à la putréfaction, la télé-réalité est la punition la plus cruelle qu'il eut été possible d'infliger au genre humain. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de la nôtre…

Minos, désabusé, renchérit :

- Dire qu'on nous avait certifié que le passage sur une chaîne hertzienne allait être une envolée lyrique vers les hautes sphères de la gloire. Heureux les simples d'esprits qui se présentent comme candidats, le royaume des stars leur appartient plus qu'à nous. J'ai vraiment raté le coche en restant cantonné de ce côté-ci de la barrière.

Pandora, tout décolleté pigeonnant dehors, tempêta :

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de vous lamenter comme des fillettes !? Vous vouliez sortir de votre trou à rat, voilà qui est chose faite ! Alors, corrigez-moi un peu ces faciès de déprimés chroniques, on se croirait à un enterrement !

Clairvoyant, Eaque désigna du doigt la gerbe de fleurs fanées et rétorqua :

- Mais c'en est doublement un, Lady Pandora ! Aujourd'hui, nous enterrons nos rivaux et ce qui nous restait d'honneur. Et je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai retourné ma veste si souvent par le passé que j'ai fini par faire une croix sur mon amour-propre. Un peu comme la girouette qui se présente à nous. Elle aussi a compris d'où venait le vent.

Sans que le jury ne s'en doute, Hypnos avait terminé sa présentation du nouveau carré d'as et introduisait un surprenant joker en jeu : Capella de l'Aurige. Tous de noir vêtu, le cocher semblait faire le deuil de ses convictions passées. Roulant des mécaniques, il déboula à brides abattues et klaxonna :

- Avé Jury ! Celui qui va triompher te salue !

- Tu parles d'un baptême du feu, gémit Rhadamanthe. Ce n'est pas ce second couteau qui risque d'aiguiser notre entrain.

- Ne te fie pas aux apparences, le réprimanda Pandora. Sous cette carapace d'argent, je sens les remugles du pur-sang qui va nous transporter d'extase. J'en suis déjà toute excitée.

Minos, mécontent, souffla alors à Eaque :

- Tu ne trouves pas que, depuis quelques temps, Lady Pandora a un comportement étrange ? Avec son langage incendiaire et ses robes flamboyantes d'indécence, elle se comporte comme la dernière des allumeuses. Elle qui était jadis si sage et posée.

- C'est la puberté qui la travaille, adjugea le Garuda. Souviens-toi, elle nous a déjà fait le coup. Ca lui passera avant que les bouffées de chaleur virile ne me reprennent.

Pandora, donnant du grain à moudre à ses détracteurs, décrocha à cet instant son collier et le jeta à Capella d'un geste désinvolte. Moderne gladiateur, celui-ci l'attrapa et l'accrocha à son poignet en guise de fanion. Eaque, sidéré, aboya :

- C'est du favoritisme ! Impartialité, mon œil !

Rhadamanthe, buvant en catimini une rasade de whisky, temporisa :

- Ca aurait pu être plus grave. L'autre jour, j'ai dû l'accompagner à un concert du dernier bellâtre à la mode. Et, croyez-le ou non, ce n'est pas le collier qui a fini sur scène mais sa…

D'une calotte, Pandora rappela à son subalterne qui portait la culotte. Revenant à Capella, elle se mordilla les lèvres et dit :

- Bien, quel excellent numéro vas-tu nous interpréter ?

Le renégat, pour ne pas éventer ses effets, claqua seulement des doigts. A cet instant, un rideau s'ouvrit pour libérer le passage à Tremy et Dio, deux autres Saint d'Athéna ayant régulièrement tournés casaque.

Grillant les étapes, les trois compères se mirent à l'ouvrage. Tremy, pour commencer, matérialisa deux lourds ballots de tiges d'acier de deux mètres de long au garrot. Il en planta une dans le sol et céda la place à Capella. Ce dernier, saisissant un de ces disques, le plaça en équilibre sur le sommet de la tige et d'une impulsion, fit tournoyer l'ensemble.

- C'est du réchauffé, critiqua Minos. Le coup de l'assiette tournante, c'est un numéro que n'importe quel cirque de province a dans son escarcelle !

- Effectivement, déclara Capella, inoxydable orateur. Mais, tel le sage qui montre la lune et l'idiot qui regarde le doigt, vous n'avez pas encore saisi la subtilité de la manœuvre. Ce n'est pas tant sur l'originalité du concept que repose notre numéro que sur la surenchère. Car, voyez-vous, mes acolytes et moi-même vous proposons ce soir d'assister à une tentative de record du monde. Ce n'est pas un, ni dix, ni même cent disques virevoltant de concert que nous allons placer côte à côte mais dix mille ! Un record qui restera à jamais gravé dans les annales ! Musique maestro !!

En bon chef d'orchestre, Capella avait également sélectionné la musique accompagnant sa prestation. C'est donc sur les rythmes saccadés d'un groupe de danse homonyme, qu'il reprit sa tâche. Minos, les yeux injectés de sang, grimaça :

- Je rêve ou ce minable s'est payé ma tête !? Je vais m'offrir la sienne sur un plateau !

- N'en fais pas tout un plat, le calma Pandora. Après tout, c'est toi qui a tendu le bâton pour te faire battre ! Et puis, cet individu est désormais enrôlé dans nos armées ! Sa majesté Hadès ne tolérerait pas que tu décimes ses nouveaux fidèles !

Ne pouvant outrepasser ses droits, Minos se rembrunit. Eaque, venant de triompher d'une partie éclair de morpion contre Rhadamanthe, s'exclama en connaisseur :

- En tout cas, ils sont bougrement rapides ! A vu de nez, ils ont déjà posés près de mille tiges ! Comme dirait feu mon adversaire Ikki du Phénix si, pour battre un record, il suffit de le dépasser, ces joyeux drilles ont toutes les chances de réussir !

Les trois ex-Saints étaient en effet bien parti pour écrire leurs noms en lettres majuscules dans le livre d'or de l'émission. Très bien organisés, Tremy continuait de jouer les portes drapeaux et offrait un piédestal magnifique aux armes de jet de Capella, pendant que Dio, inusable, voletait sans fin derrière eux pour raviver les tiges vacillantes.

Bientôt, la scène ne put plus accueillir tout le fatras du trio. Ils durent donc se diriger vers les gradins et garnirent marche par marche les escaliers qui les divisaient. Dans leur course jalonnée, ils passèrent ensuite derrière le public, serpentèrent derrière les miroirs et les bâches dissimulant les cameramen et grimpèrent dans les hauteurs du plateau. Puis, les tiges commençant à faire rares, ils descendirent et revinrent à leur position de départ.

Alors que Tremy, très ému, s'emparait de la dix millième tige, Capella, aux bords des larmes, claironna :

- C'est la dernière ! Préparez-vous à sabrer le champagne, nous vivons un instant historique !

Tremy planta la tige et, bon prince, s'effaça pour permettre à Capella de savourer seul ce moment de gloire. Ce dernier, fébrile, s'apprêtait à positionner son disque quand, inexplicablement, son bras refusa de lui obéir. L'Aurige, ayant probablement pris la grosse tête, décolla du sol comme une montgolfière et se décala de quelques pas sur la gauche, soit vers la première tige posée. Lâchant du lest, sa main se desserra, laissant choir son disque fétiche, qui heurta le premier disque de la file.

La scène suivante, vécue au ralenti par tous les téléspectateurs, montra la première tige tanguer comme un Bud des grands jours. Dans un suspense insoutenable, le disque qui la coiffait tomba à son tour, bousculant pour le coup la seconde tige, qui poussa dans la foulée la troisième, etc. etc.

Comme des dominos, toutes les tiges du circuit chutèrent les unes après les autres. Horrifiés, Dio et Tremy tentèrent dans les stopper. Mais, cloués sur place, ils ne purent lever le moindre orteil.

Lorsque toutes les tiges eurent consciencieusement rompues leur point d'équilibre, Capella, libéré, tomba à genoux et pleura :

- Mon record ! J'étais si près du but ! Saboteur !

Eaque, se tournant vers un Minos souriant comme un dément, l'apostropha :

- T'es vraiment un grand malade ! Tu as attendu qu'il soit à deux doigts de réussir pour briser ces rêves en mille morceaux ! Dans le genre sadique, c'est du domaine du maître étalon ! Au fait, je dois être idiot moi aussi ! Parce que, de ce que ce perdant nous montre, je n'arrive à voir que le doigt !

Capella, hors de lui, tendit subitement un poing rageur en direction du jury. Enfin, pas complètement. Son majeur, pour une raison singulière, continuait d'être relevé. Outré par cette vulgarité digne d'un ministre de l'immigration, Rhadamanthe cria à son semblable :

- Que tu le manipules pour faire échouer sa prestation, soit ! Mais ne te sers pas de lui pour nous provoquer de façon aussi vulgaire !!

Minos, montrant ses mains, répondit :

- Mais j'y suis pour rien ! Il agit de sa propre volonté !

- Il ment, l'enfonça Capella, à qui sa mauvaise conscience dictait le moyen de se venger. Il me force à vous insulter. Regardez d'ailleurs mes compagnons, eux aussi sont sous son contrôle.

Dio et Tremy, comprenant en un éclair le plan du cocher, tendirent le majeur en pleurnichant que ce n'était pas leur faute. Pandora, reine du cœur du tribunal, toisa le Griffon et vociféra :

- C'est un pic, c'est un cap ! Que dis-je c'est un cap, c'est une péninsule d'obscénité ! Qu'on lui tranche la tête, qu'on le pende, qu'on lui coupe les mains, qu'on l'éviscère et qu'on l'étrangle avec ses entrailles jaunies !

Plus procédurier, ce faux frère de Rhadamanthe chiffra son égal d'un :

- Nous disons donc insulte à magistrat, mensonge éhonté et chahut sur la voie publique. Comme traitement à toutes ces tares, je préconise un séjour prolongé dans le Cocyte suivi d'une mise au pilori devant son temple. Les symptômes devraient alors disparaître et il sera vacciné pour une éventuelle rechute.

- Mais, vous ne voyez pas qu'ils se jouent de nous, beugla le Griffon. Et, de toute manière, vous n'êtes pas disposé à me juger ! Que je sache, je n'ai pas encore passé l'arme à gauche !

- C'est un détail qui peut aisément se régler, l'informa le Garuda, une lueur malsaine au fond des yeux.

- Bien fait, s'écria Capella, avant de décocher un clin d'œil en direction des coulisses. Coulisses où un farfadet rouquin qui, sur ce coup, avait servi de conseiller spirituel au Saint renégat, s'éclipsa afin de fomenter une vengeance de plus grande envergure.

Hypnos, seul à avoir remarqué cet échange, eut un rictus d'admiration muette pour ce personnage si revanchard et persévérant. Embrassant du regard le capharnaüm qui régnait en maître sur le temple et les juges qui en étaient venus aux poings, il annonça face caméra :

- Ca me rappelle la rupture avec ma sixième épouse. Dans le genre discobole, c'était aussi une championne. En une seconde, toute la vaisselle y est passait. Savez-vous que…

Et pendant que le Dieu du sommeil, en vieux disque rayé, radotait à qui mieux mieux, Capella racheta son honneur de traître à la cause. Se sachant condamner à supporter les divagations du présentateur, il agrippa son dernier disque et, d'un geste habile, trancha les câbles d'alimentation de la régie, sauvant ainsi des milliers de téléspectateurs innocents. Et, alors que la chaîne se voyant contrainte de balancer les publicités, Capella et ses compagnons s'endormirent du sommeil du juste.


	16. Chapter 16

**Emission 16 : Faites sortir l'accusé**

Un air de flûte résonnait sur le plateau. L'interprète, assis sur un nuage flottant à six bons mètres au dessus du sol, commanda :

- Qu'on m'apporte une échelle ! Avec tout le sable que j'ai employé, mon embarcation est trop légère ! Si je saute à cette hauteur, je vais me rompre le cou !

- Ca ne serait peut-être pas un mal, murmura Rhadamanthe, transmettant toutefois l'ordre aux pompiers de service.

Jacob, toujours cantonné aux manutentions diverses et variées, transbahuta une longue échelle de sa conception jusqu'au cumulo-nimbus en suspension. Hypnos, un sac de jute sur l'épaule et sa flûte coincé dans le bec, redescendit vivement. A sa suite Geki, habillé d'un déguisement d'ours pelucheux, grommelait :

- Foutu boulot d'appoint ! Ces deux pestes ont failli me rendre chèvre ! Y a des étranglements qui se perdent, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Pendant que Shun-reï époussetait son costume, Hypnos ahana :

- Pardon pour ce contretemps, mais ma fonction première m'oblige à veiller sur le sommeil des enfants sages.

- …Et aussi des pires morveux, administra Geki, ours décidément très mal léché qui regagnait sa tanière. Bonne nuit, les petits !

En parlant d'enfant, un Eaque au visage tuméfié profita de l'occasion pour apostropher Jacob en ces termes :

- Pst, c'est vrai que tu es né dans les contrées septentrionales de la Sibérie ? Mon pauvre, tu as dû manquer de mourir de froid à maintes reprises. Viens donc dans ma loge, je te donnerai des bonbons et te frictionnerai le corps de…

Le Garuda, par une alchimie étrange, se dématérialisa atome par atome et s'évapora. Pandora, peaufinant son look improbable en s'accrochant un serpent autour de la cuisse, ricana :

- Sa majesté Hadès l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'au moindre écart, ce serait retour à la case prison sans passer par la case départ ! L'époque où il pouvait réchauffer tous les sans famille de la terre dans sa cahute est belle et bien révolue ! Autre temps, autres mœurs !

Rhadamanthe, flasque de whisky vissée à la main, mugit :

- En tout cas, après Minos, nous voilà amputé d'un autre organe vitale du jury. Ne serait-il pas judicieux de greffer de nouveaux membres avant de…

- Inutile, répliqua la lolita. Deux jurés seront amplement suffisants pour débattre de la performance des compétiteurs suivants. Ou plutôt de leur lutte.

Le Spectre du Wyvern, interloqué, remarqua alors que le ring du challenge galactique venait d'être disposé sur la scène. Logique, il avisa Ayolos et Ayolia qui, oubliés de tous, continuaient de se battre dans un vestibule étanche du temple. Pendant que Marine, vêtue d'un simple bikini échancré, passait devant eux en portant à bout de bras un panneau annonçant le six cent soixante sixième round du combat, le juge proposa :

- Les frères Gallagher… pardon, les deux Saints d'or sont donc les candidats ? Pourtant, d'après mes estimations, ils en ont encore pour perpette avant de terminer leur fameux duel. Ce genre de fil rouge mérite plutôt d'être rembobiner sur le tard, non ?

- Ta bêtise est donc proportionnelle au nombre de poils qui tapissent ton front néanderthalien, beugla Pandora. N'entends-tu pas la clameur rythmant la venue des nouveaux héros du bas peuple ?

A l'écoute, Rhadamanthe constata effectivement que le public s'égosillait anormalement. Ce dernier acclamait une dizaine de grosses brutes qui marchaient en rang d'oignons vers le ring, au son de l'hymne de leur faction.

- Des catcheurs, reconnut le Wyvern. Evidemment, à force de porter des collants bariolés, d'abuser du body-building et de se coiffer n'importe comment, ces Saints ont fini par prendre le pli. Quelle déchéance, tout de même !

- Comment peux-tu parler ainsi d'aussi fringants athlètes ? rugit Pandora. Regarde, cette ligue réunit les meilleurs catcheurs qui soient ! De gauche à droite, il y a le seigneur Cristal, spécialiste des prises de soumissions, les frères Cassios et Docrates, alias les étrangleurs grecs, Mozes, le Néo-zélandais moribond, Argethi, la catapulte humaine, Arachné, redoutable dans les cordes, Yaga et son roulé-boulé légendaire, Christ de la croix du sud, inventeur du saut de l'ange, et surtout, Aldébaran, au crin lustré et à la virilité incontestable.

- C'est une perruque, critiqua le Spectre, en observant la tignasse de travers du fer de lance du groupe. De toute façon, aucun de ces garçons coiffeurs n'a une once de charisme. Par contre, la ligue adverse comporte de splendides spécimens de Bad Guys, qui vont bien vite renvoyer ces enfants de cœur à leur cours de catéchisme.

Manichéen, le public hua à toute volée les catcheurs rivaux, dès qu'ils pointèrent le museau hors de leur terrier. Tous Spectres de profession, ils paraissaient résolus à redorer le blason de leur armée si souvent conspuée. Parmi eux, les plus grandes figures étaient les géants Stand, Gigant, Yvan et Rock et quelques catcheurs plus vicieux tels Niobe l'empoisonneur, Phlégias dit double KO, Gordon surnommé la grande hache, pour sa maîtrise parfaite de la manchette et Raimi, seul catcheur, à ce jour, capable d'attaquer son opposant en se faufilant sous le ring.

Dès la prise de contact, les deux brigades concurrentes se répandirent en brimades. Pandora, pour sa part, émit un jugement plus que médiocre sur les protégés de son garde du corps :

- Peuh, passe-moi l'expression, mais si les Spectres en avaient dans le pantalon, j'en aurais été la première informée ! Comme toujours, les protecteurs d'Athéna vont faire de la bouillie de ces amateurs !

- Permettez-moi d'en douter, persifla le juge, très sûr de lui.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre premiers combattants se positionnèrent sur le ring. Face-à-face se tenaient Gigant et Rock, opposés à Aldébaran et Mozes lequel, s'en préambule, fit profiter l'assistance d'une danse tribale sensée effrayer l'adversaire, le Haka.

- Encore un qui a raté sa vocation, se moqua Rhadamanthe. Somme toute, ce combat sera vite expédié. Le Taureau n'est que l'ombre que ce qu'il était. Même un Spectre de seconde zone comme Niobe a réussi à lui faire mordre la poussière. Quand à son coéquipier, il aboie plus fort qu'il ne mord. Pas de quoi inquiéter mes hommes.

- Cette boule puante de Niobe n'a « gagné » que par l'entremise de moyens déloyaux, le rabroua le chaperon d'Hadès. Quand à tes poulains, ils font bien pâle figure, en comparaison des champions du Sanctuaire. Gigant n'a brillé que par son incompétence chronique et Gordon se remet à peine de son éviction du groupe de métal qu'il avait fondé avec son ami Queen. Il est trop affecté pour présenter une réelle menace.

Alors que, à l'image des derniers jurés, chacun y allait de son petit pronostic, une deus ex machina pitoyable, comme il en arrive quotidiennement lors de ce genre de divertissement, se profila à l'horizon. Zelos, petit par la taille mais grand par le culot, atterrit au centre du ring. Attendant que tous les projecteurs se braquent sur lui, l'intrus toisa farouchement Rhadamanthe d'un air de défi et coassa :

- Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez ouvrir cette manche sans moi, Zelos le magnifique !

Aldébaran, bonne pâte, évita de faire un commentaire cinglant sur cette affirmation beaucoup trop généreuse.

- Ecoute petit, dit-il. Je comprends ton enthousiasme. Tu n'es pas le premier frustré à faire irruption au beau milieu d'un match. Dieu merci, toi au moins, tu as préféré garder tes vêtements, pas comme ces exhibitionnistes à la noix qui prennent plaisir à se faire remarquer par ce moyen pervers. Mais maintenant, tu dois descendre. Si tu restes ici, tu risques d'être blessé.

- Je ne peux qu'appuyer mon estimé rival, bêla Gordon. Le ring est un endroit trop dangereux pour un gabarit comme le tien. D'ailleurs, on ne répétera jamais assez aux enfants qui nous regardent de ne jamais répéter les prises que nous exécutons sur leurs animaux de compagnies ou leurs petites sœurs. Nous sommes des professionnels qui…

- Ca recommence, hurla Zelos. Pourquoi, quand les gars pesant un quintal et demi parlent, ceux qui font quarante kilos tous mouillés devraient forcément les écouter ! La raison du plus fort est-elle donc toujours la meilleure ?

Tous les catcheurs, se dévisageant mutuellement, répondirent en cœur :

- Ben oui !!

- Très bien, comprit le Spectre du Crapaud. Je suis obligé de m'aligner sur votre opinion. Puisque seuls les muscles donnent droit à un semblant de reconnaissance, voici qui devrait me permettre de jouer dans la cœur des grands.

Zelos brandit bien haute une seringue et, sans crier gare, se l'enfonça dans le bras. Tétanisée, Pandora bégaya :

- Ne… Ne me dis pas que c'est…

- Si, rétorqua le Spectre de l'étoile terrestre de l'étrange. C'est une triple dose de pot Grec, votre décoction à base d'amphétamines, d'hormones de croissances, de stéroïdes et de sang de sa majesté Hadès ! Admirez, la petite grenouille que je suis va instantanément devenir aussi grosses que ces bœufs !

Sur ce mot, le corps de Zelos muta. Des muscles hypertrophiés poussèrent sur ses membres malingres, en même temps qu'il gagnait en taille. Bientôt, il dépassa Docrates et Stand, les plus imposants catcheurs, d'une bonne tête. Mais, le processus ne s'arrêtant pas là, son corps enfla, obligeant les belligérants à évacuer le ring.

- Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide, supplia le Crapaud. Si ça continue, je vais…

Trop tard, soumis à trop de changements internes et externes, le corps de Zelos explosa.

- Sacré Zelos, ironisa Rhadamanthe. Toujours à se plier en quatre pour faire mourir de rire la galerie ! Bon, dès que les équipes de nettoyage auront épongés ses restes, le match reprendra dans…

- Attendez, s'écria une ombre minuscule sur le ring. Je ne saurais tolérer pareil comportement sur ce plateau !

- Encore un, gémit Gordon. Décidément, on ne peut plus s'étriper sans attirer tous les gnomes du quartier !

Le vieux maître, furieux, fouettait l'air de sa canne de moulinets grotesques. Apostrophant Pandora, il lui décocha :

- N'avez-vous pas honte ? Cette sombre affaire de dopage ternit l'éclat de cette émission ! Depuis quand, quels qu'ils soient, nos athlètes usent-ils de produits dopants ?

- Depuis fort longtemps, répondit la jeune femme sans se démonter. Vous-même, d'ailleurs, êtes bien mal avisés de relancer ce vieux débat. Athéna vous a jadis fourni plus « d'aides » que ne le méritaient vos maigres performances. Sans parler de cette transfusion…

Mal à l'aise, Dohko riposta :

- Il y a prescription ! Cependant, ça ne change rien au fait que les dés étaient pipés dès le départ. Vous n'en avez peut-être rien vu, mais Rhadamanthe a enclenché un kekkai à la dérobée. Les catcheurs du Sanctuaire n'avaient, de fait, aucune chance de l'emporter.

Le Wyvern, démasqué, contre-attaqua :

- Oui bon, c'est vrai ! Mais, en même temps, ce genre de coup de pouce est monnaie courante dans nos milieux. Vous-mêmes, pendant que votre disciple guerroyait dans les lointaines steppes d'Asgard, lui avez souvent fourni les réponses aux énigmes qu'il aurait dû résoudre seul. Chacun devrait donc balayer devant sa porte, si vous voulez mon avis.

Sous pression, le nabot finit lui aussi par exploser, mais d'une manière toute autre que Zelos :

- Vous êtes renvoyés !!! Quand à vous, vous allez tous subir un contrôle anti-dopage ! Et gare à vous s'il se révèle positif !

Les catcheurs, dépités, se dirigèrent vers les toilettes pour subir les examens de circonstances, suivis par Ayolos et Ayolia, dont l'endurance surhumaine avait quelque chose de suspect. Pandora et Rhadamantes, eux, partirent bras dessus bras dessous, sans même un regard pour leurs ex employeurs. Avisant Hypnos, qui tentait de gagner la sortie à pas de loups, la belle gothique l'interpella :

- Venez avec nous, Maître ! Il est clair que notre présence dérange !

- Pas si vite, intervint le Saint de la Balance. Je serais curieux de savoir ce que contient le sac que vous transporter. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais ouï dire que vous usiez de sable aussi immaculé pour endormir nos chères petites têtes blondes. Dans notre souci de transparence, une petite analyse s'impose !

- Vous ne pouvez pas, s'énerva Hypnos, cachant l'objet du délit derrière son dos. En tant que représentant et gardien de la nation des rêves, je jouis de l'immunité diplomatique ! Ma valise ne peut donc pas être forcée par le premier venu !

- La loi est dure, mais c'est la loi, lui rappela Dohko. Et elle s'applique à tout un chacun. Qui plus est, il serait dommage de stopper les rouages de la justice avant qu'elle n'ait broyé toute la filière. En attendant la fin de la perquisition, je crois qu'une page de pub s'impose.


	17. Chapter 17

**Emission 17 : La dernière séquence**

La procession avait un aspect des plus comiques. Les serviteurs de Lucifer encadraient Atlas, lequel portait sur son dos un siège où était installé ce pacha d'Abel.

- Navré de vous imposer ça, se confondait en excuse le dieu solaire. Mais cette marche forcée m'a causé des ampoules si monstrueuses que je n'ose poser pied à terre.

- Aucune importance, répondit le Corona Saint, aux anges. Vous servir est un bonheur sans cesse renouvelé !

- Mission accomplie, annonça Belzébuth à Lucifer, qui attendait le retour au bercail du dernier juré. Ce ne fut pas sans peine, mais nous avons fini par le dénicher sur l'île d'Andromède.

- Ah, se mit à rêvasser Abel, en regagnant son trône de juré. Cette île est un véritable paradis terrestre. Les habitants sont si chaleureux et amicaux, si vous saviez ! Et vous, où êtes-vous partis en villégiature, après que nous ayons pris congé d'Artémis ?

- Un paradis terrestre hein, renifla Lucifer. Moi, je suis parti sur une île qui avait précisément la réputation inverse. Bonjour la publicité mensongère, ça ressemblait à un camp de vacances pour ados difficiles. Et, en plus, il a plu tout le temps du séjour.

- Moi je suis allé au Japon, annonça Eris. J'ai un petit cottage là-bas. C'est idéal pour oublier, ne serait-ce que quelques jours, vos sales bobines. Dommage que la production m'ait rappelé aussi vite…

- Bof, répondit Poséidon. Personnellement, je n'ai été nul part en particulier. Je suis juste passé vendre deux trois breloques de mon hôte, histoire de pouvoir payer cette sangsue de Lucifer. Incroyable, d'ailleurs, comme le cours de l'immobilier s'est effondré depuis ma dernière réincarnation, je n'ai pas tiré un copeck des multiples demeures héritées des Solo. C'est vraiment la crise économique mondiale !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, l'informa Lucifer. Enfin, ça n'a plus d'importance, à présent. Un autre s'est chargé de payer les réparations. A ce que je sais, nous avons même failli y perdre notre emploi. Heureusement que nos directeurs ont finis par réaliser que seules les vieilles valeurs pourraient faire fructifier leurs capitaux.

Soudain Abel, voyant apparaître d'autres valeurs fluctuantes du marché, sauta du coq à l'âne :

- Petite sœur, débuta Abel. Quelle est encore cette tenue informe ? Déjà que tes sempiternelles robes blanches te donnaient de faux airs de meringue, voilà que tu te déguises en pièce montée !? Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qui te retient d'intenter un procès au pâtissier qui te sert d'habilleur !

Athéna, engoncée dans son armure divine, s'était invitée sur la scène. Sur le pied de guerre, ces cinq Saints de bronze préférés l'aidaient à déplacer sa lourde carcasse.

- Il suffit, rétorqua-elle. Nous, défenseurs du genre humain, avons finalement découvert le pot aux roses ! Cette mascarade est encore une manœuvre visant à détruire l'humanité ! En abreuvant le consommateur moyen de cette télé-réalité douteuse, vous l'avilissez de façon presque subliminale ! Quand la planète ne sera plus qu'un vaste pâturage parcouru d'un troupeau de loques, incapable de penser autrement que par l'intermédiaire du tube cathodique, il vous sera aisé d'en devenir les maîtres absolus !

Lucifer, se limant placidement les ongles, répliqua immédiatement :

- Vous voyez vraiment le mal partout ! Certes, notre passif joue entre notre défaveur, mais pourquoi nous cherchez continuellement des poux dans la tête ? Ne pouvez-vous pas nous octroyer le bénéfice du doute ?

- Tu prêches dans le désert, lui souffla Poséidon. Plus que l'héroïsme, c'est la jalousie qui les pousse à nous rentrer dans le lard. Ils ne peuvent concevoir que quatre incorrigibles méchants deviennent les nouvelles têtes de série.

- Nan, décria Ikki. Personnellement, mon poing est guidé par la plus basse vengeance ! Illusion du Phénix !!!

Prenant le Dieu au trident à revers, le Saint du Phénix lui décocha son attaque fétiche. Poséidon, halluciné au sens propre comme au sens figuré, vit Athéna et ses escortes se transmutaient en six autres figures connues. Dans son délire, le souverain des océans balbutia :

- Kanon, Sorrento, Io, Isaac, Krishna, Bian ! Qui vous a permis de quitter votre poste ?

Au mieux de sa forme, Kanon répondit :

- Altesse ! Nous, Généraux des sept mers, avaient décidé de vous rendre un hommage surprise. Désormais, nous sommes le boys band « The Poséidon People ». Que dites-vous de nos nouveaux costumes de scène ?

A ces mots, les armures sacrées des Généraux évoluèrent en des tenues plus « flashy ». Kanon, leader incontesté du bataillon, se retrouva affublé d'un uniforme de capitaine de corvette, Sorrento d'une tenue de mousse, Io d'une panoplie de contremaître de chantier, Bian d'une tenue de cow-boy, Krishna d'une tenue de chef indien et Isaac, enfin, d'un ensemble de motard.

Poséidon, qui ne savait plus où se mettre, leur cria :

- Etes-vous tous devenus cinglés ?! Vous me couvrez de honte en…

- Mais altesse, l'interrompit le frère de Saga. Pourquoi vous énervez-vous ? Nos intentions sont pures. Nous voulons seulement montrer à la face du monde l'admiration béate qui nous habite. Musique !

Sans plus tergiverser, les « gens de Poséidon » entonnèrent une version remaniée de « In the Navy », chanson engagée d'un célèbre groupe disco. Le seigneur des mers, sur qui se déversait sauvagement toutes les moqueries des autres membres du jury et du public, supplia :

- Pitié ! J'avouerai tout, je ferai don de toutes les richesses de Julian, je m'extraderai sur la lune, mais faites taire ces triples buses efféminées ! Nooonnn !!!

Dans la réalité, Poséidon perdit connaissance et s'effondra à terre. Abel, palpant son pouls, constata :

- Incroyable ! L'âme de Poséidon a quitté l'enveloppe charnelle de son hôte ! Quel que fut le diaporama que lui montra Phénix, cela a dû lui flanquer une frousse de tous les diables, pour qu'il batte ainsi en retraite jusqu'à son urne funéraire !

- Il ne l'a pas volé, grogna le frère de Shun. Par sa faute, ma vie est un enfer. Si, aux temps mythologiques, il n'avait pas exigé qu'Andromède lui soit sacrifiée, la princesse éthiopienne ne serait pas devenue la constellation que l'on sait. Aussi, mon frère n'aurait donc pas à se travestir de cette armure rose bonbon.

- Grand frère, intervint Shun. Moi, je l'aime bien cette armure. Je n'ai pas envie que…

- Plus un mot, l'enguirlanda Ikki, soit l'homme le plus viril et macho que la terre ait jamais porté. Il est temps de je reprenne en mains ton éducation !

- Il est surtout temps que quelqu'un refroidisse tes ardeurs, hurla Eris. Sale volaille enflammée, prends ça !

La déesse de la discorde propulsa sa lance en direction d'Ikki, qui l'évita facilement. Mais son frère cadet, aux réflexes d'escargot, l'encaissa alors dans le buffet.

- Shun, beugla le Saint du Phénix. Sombre crétin ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas esquivé ?

- J'ai essayé, gémit l'ami de June. Mais mon corps a refusé de m'obéir…

- C'est probablement parce qu'il est encore sous l'influence du schéma narratif redondant de nos films, supputa Shiryu. Inconsciemment, il est programmé pour recevoir les coups sans tenter de se défendre.

- 'Manquait plus que ça, râla Ikki, en chargeant son frangin sur ses épaules. Bon, comme de bien entendu, je vais devoir lui sauver la mise.

L'aîné des Saints de bronze prenant la voie de l'infirmerie, Seiya, en chef de meute, l'apostropha :

- Ne te défile pas ! Les hostilités n'ont pas encore commencé !

- Peut-être, répondit le Saint de rebelle. Mais, en dégommant mon ennemi attitré, j'ai atteint mes objectifs journaliers. Débrouillez-vous sans moi pour la suite.

- Feignant, vociféra Seiya. A la prochaine réunion du personnel, je me ferai une joie de déblatérer sur ton compte !

Dans l'autre camp, l'on procédait aussi à l'évacuation des blessés. Thétis, légère et court vêtue, allait à grand pas mettre à l'abri ce pot-au lait… cette vache à lait de Julian.

- S'ils veulent la guerre, claironna Eris, ils l'auront ! Hyoga, viens voir maman ! Elle te réserve un chien de sa chienne !

Se nimbant de son aura frigorifique, le beau russe trottina jusqu'à la déesse. Subrepticement, il sortit de sa manche une des roses dont il garnissait quotidiennement la tombe de sa mère. Faisant fi des menaces de la jeune femme, il courba l'échine devant elle, lui offrit la rose et dit :

- Eris, je ne sais si ce sont tes manières castratrices, ton teint cadavérique ou la manie que tu as de toujours douter de mes capacités intellectuelles, mais tout en toi me rappelle ma défunte génitrice. Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'admettre mais, à travers Erina, ton sex-appeal a agi sur moi comme un aimant.

Déboussolée par cette déclaration enflammée, Eris bafouilla :

- Eh bien… je… enfin…

Très tendre, Hyoga apposa l'index sur les lèvres de la déesse et murmura :

- Chut… Il ne sert à rien de lutter. Mon cœur t'appartient depuis le jour même où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Viens, abandonnons ces vies insipides et enfuyons-nous. Pour toi, je renierai Athéna, combattrai mon maîtres, mes frères d'armes et tout le genre humain. Si tu le demandes, je suis même prêt à troquer cet habit contre une armure écarlate.

- Hyoga, pleura Eris. Comme je suis heureuse. Moi qui m'étais résolue à croire que mon prince ne viendrait plus. Pourras-tu me pardonner toutes les exactions que la frustration m'a forcé à commettre ?

Le Saint du Cygne, soulevant la déesse du sol comme une jeune mariée, sourit de toutes ses dents et répliqua :

- Tout est oublié ! De toute façon, ma mémoire de poisson surgelé ne me permet pas de me remémorer tous les détails !

La jeune femme, se blottissant contre le torse musclé du Saint, gémit :

- Mon héros…

- C'est un cauchemar, s'exclama Seiya, en voyant partir son compagnon. Il ne peut déserter la cause pour les yeux globuleux de cette furie !?

- L'amour est aveugle, philosopha Shiryu. Apparemment, il est également borgne.

- Dites, les coupa Athéna. Plutôt que de discourir dans le vide, si nous retournions sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ? Cet accoutrement est inconfortable au possible. C'est tout juste si j'arrive à respirer.

- Oui, réfléchit Shiryu. Mais deux Saints et une déesse paralytique, n'est-ce pas une escouade un peu trop légère pour se confronter à ces bouchers de l'humanité ?

- Ne vous morfondez pas ! Nous allons vous prêter main forte !

Jabu et les quatre Saints de bronze de secours dégringolèrent du faux plafond du studio.

- Vous, s'étonna Seiya. C'est gentil de vouloir aider mais…

- C'est tout naturel, beugla Jabu. Pour une fois que nous pouvons mettre la main à la pâte sans risquer d'être mis sur le banc de touche, nous n'allons pas nous priver !

- Bon, s'exclama Atlas. Si vous vous êtes mis d'accord sur votre formation d'attaque, que le match commence ! Yah !

Facétieux, le bras droit d'Abel décocha une énorme boule de feu aux envahisseurs. Athéna et ses protecteurs, sous le choc, furent éjectés de la scène comme de vulgaires quilles de bois.

- Strike, triompha Atlas.

- Bravo, l'applaudit belanger. En définitive, tu auras réussi à mettre ton talent caché à profit. Avec tes méthodes expéditives, aucun championnat de bowling ne saurait te résister.

- Maintenant que les quilles sont à terres, plaisanta Jao, la piste sera plus aisée à nettoyer. En avant !

Les Corona Saints entreprirent la désinfection des lieux. Leur souverain, pour sa part, rejoint sa petite sœur chérie. Incapable de se relever, celle-ci glapissait :

- C'est malin ! Plus qu'une armure divine, cet artefact est une véritable carapace de tortue !

- Pas de panique, la rassura Abel. Je te conduis en lieux sûrs. C'est bien le diable si nous ne trouvons pas un ouvre-boîte qui te libérera de ce cocon disgracieux.

Le Dieu du soleil glissa un diable (pas Lucifer, le petit chariot de manutention) sous sa sœur bien-aimée et l'entraîna dans les coulisses. Terrifiée, Athéna s'écria :

- Seiya ! Au secours ! Abel veut crocheter ma ceinture de chasteté !

- Saori, répondit le Saint de Pégase. J'arrive !

- Oh non, le contredit Atlas, en l'enterrant dans le sol d'un coup de coude de catcheur. Tu n'iras nulle part !

Alors que la bataille prenait une ampleur disproportionnée, Lucifer s'alluma une cigarette et commenta :

- Bandes de mollusques congénitaux ! Ca se prétend combattants émérites, mais ça se chamaille comme des écoliers à la première occasion !

- Eminence, lui dit Belzébuth. Quelles sont vos instructions ? Devons-nous épauler les groupies d'Abel dans leur entreprise ?

- Inutile ! Qu'il lave leur linge sale en famille ! Dés le départ, cette émission était destinée à partir en quenouille ! Qui m'idolâtre me suive !

Les anges déchus s'évaporèrent comme un mirage. Au pupitre de commandement, Mitsumasa Kido, voyant ses enfants détruirent le matériel d'enregistrement pour se défendre des assauts répétés des Corona Saints, grinça du dentier :

- Les sales morveux ! Ils vont me faire perdre des millions ! A croire qu'ils ont juré ma perte !

- Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, s'amusa le vieux maître. Ils ont véritablement le vice dans la peau.

- Ces petits expriment par la violence leur manque affectif et leur dépit, déclara Lucifer, débarquant comme un cheveu dans la soupe. Chacun d'eux, en découvrant que leur père biologique est un obsédé sexuel grabataire, a déboursé une fortune en psychanalyse.

- Plaît-il, médita Dohko. Mitsu, tu es donc le père de cette armada de gamins !? Chapeau bas, quelle vitalité !

- Oh, temporisa l'intéressé, cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Ces dames n'ont jamais su résister à mon charme suranné.

- Ce n'est pas la reconnaissance qui t'étouffe, le disputa Lucifer. Tu omets de signaler à ton ami que mon appui t'a été d'un secours inestimable ! Sans mon soutien, aucune de tes conquêtes n'aurait levé les yeux sur ta mine décatie !

- Quoi !?

- Eh oui, admit le P.D.G. de la fondation Kido. Voici de cela vingt années, j'ai souscrit un pacte auprès de l'agence de service de monseigneur l'ange déchu. Il m'assurait richesse, succès et femmes à profusion en échange d'une broutille : la damnation éternelle de mon âme. Tu comprends donc que j'ai signé sans hésiter une seule seconde.

- Exact, l'appuya le prince du mal avec un grand M. Kido, le délai a expiré depuis déjà cinq ans ! J'espère que tu as pleinement profité de ce délai supplémentaire car, pour l'éternité et peut-être plus encore, tu m'appartiens corps et âme ! En route !

Alors que la régie, sur l'ordre de Satan, balançait en fond sonore « Highway to Hell », le grand-père de Saori fit un signe d'adieu à son fripé comparse et dit :

- A bientôt Dohko ! Aies une pensée pour ton vieux complice quand tu feras valoir ton droit de cuissage sur ta soubrette !

Dans une odeur de souffre, le vieillard et le malin disparurent. Le vieux maître n'eut pas le temps de déprimer car, aussitôt, un individu perfora la vitre blindée de la loge et atterrit, tête la première, près de lui. Dohko, découvrant l'identité de ce mystérieux fou volant, le frappant violemment de sa canne et le réprimanda :

- Shiryu, misérable lâche ! Ne t'ai-je pas enseigné de ne jamais fuir un combat ! Crétin, prends ça et encore ça !

- Aïe ! Veillez me pardonner, maître ! Aïe ! Je retourne immédiatement au front ! Aïe !

- Non, lui commanda son sadique mentor. Maintenant que tu es là, autant que tu serves à quelque chose ! Va me chercher mon déambulateur, je mets les voiles !

- Vous partez, s'interrogea Shiryu. Mais votre aide ne serait pas de trop pour vaincre…

- Silence, répliqua Dohko, en fracassant sa canne sur la tête de son disciple. J'ai mieux à faire que de me mêler de ce conflit stérile. Je dois, sans plus attendre, me rendre sur l'île de la tante à Shion, afin de négocier avec cette vieille rombière les droits d'une nouvelle émission. En dépit de cet échec cuisant, je reste convaincu que Mitsu avait vu juste. La télé-réalité sera le nouvel opium du peuple et je compte bien en devenir le fournisseur attitré. Ah ha ah !!!

Pendant que le vieux maître se fendait du rire gras du méchant standard, le Pandémonium, privé de son infernal propriétaire, commença à se disloquer. A Star Hill, Shion, observant la désagrégation lente de cet inexpugnable édifice, maugréa :

- Quelle fin cousue de fil blanc ! A chaque fois c'est la même chose, Athéna et ses larbins finissent toujours par casser la baraque !

Derrière l'ancien Pope, une ombre s'anima. Mû, ouvrant péniblement les yeux, s'écria :

- Je suis vivant ! Pourtant, je pensais que…

Le Saint d'or, découvrant la silhouette monolithique de son professeur, bégaya :

- Maître… Vous ici, mais…

Fronçant les sourcils, Shion questionna son élève :

- Mû, comment s'est passé ton casting ?

- Euh… De quel casting parlez-vous ? Je ne suis pas homme à me livrer à pareille…

- Non content de trahir ma confiance, tu oses mentir à l'homme qui t'a tout appris !? Je sais que tu avais pour projet de te servir des nouveaux croquis d'armures que j'ai conçu pour lancer ta propre maison de couture ! Cette émission devait seulement servir à promouvoir tes « créations », n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument pas… Je vous suis…

- Mû, tu vas payer pour ton forfait ! Starlight extinction !!!

En une fraction de seconde, le Saint d'or se changea en un minuscule tas de cendres fumantes. Shion, constatant qu'une caméraman embusqué filmait encore le moindre de ses gestes, concentra une boule de feu dans sa paume et tonna :

- Fin de programmation !!

FIN


	18. Chapter 18

**L'île de la tante à Shion**

Résumé des chapitres précédents (imaginer un texte défilant sur fond de ciel étoilé, avec une musique épique de circonstance) :

Saint Seiya a sombré dans le chaos. L'audimat chutant dramatiquement, il doit suivre la mouvance actuelle et se recycler au plus vite en émission de télé-réalité. Après l'échec cuisant d'A la recherche de l'incroyable talent de la nouvelle star de Saint Seiya, le noble Dohko, moderne Merlin, part en quête du Saint Graal télévisuel qui saura insufflé un vent nouveau à cet univers en perdition.

Secondé par Shiryu et Okko, ses fidèles disciples et par la chaste et pure Shunrei, parviendra-t-il à surmonter les innombrables épreuves qui se dresseront sur sa route ? C'est ce que vous saurez pas plus tard que tout de suite….

* * *

La fumée du volcan avait encrassé les turbines du jet. En dépit des efforts désespérés du pilote, l'avion ne put conserver sa trajectoire d'approche et s'abîma en mer. Seuls rescapés du crash, Shiryu nagea jusqu'au rivage, son bien-aimé maître confortablement installé sur le dos.

- Fumées inoffensives, grommelait le fripé Saint de la Balance. Les contrôleurs aériens vont entendre parler de moi ! Il y a des têtes qui vont sauter, et ce dans tous les sens du terme !

Shiryu, véritable chat noir du trafic aérien, préféra ne pas rappeler à son mentor que chacun de ses déplacements se soldait toujours par un résultat similaire. Déposant son fardeau sur la plage, il avisa l'île maudite de ses yeux fraîchement ranimés et admit :

- C'est donc ici qu'Ikki s'est entraîné ? Bizarre, je n'imaginais pas du tout ce lieu aussi…. Hospitalier.

Effectivement, le diaporama qui s'offrait aux regards des Robinsons n'avait rien de cauchemardesque. Noyée de verdure, l'île était luxuriante de palmiers, de verdures et de vahinés dociles qui, bassins ondulants, venaient offrir des colliers de fleurs aux nouveaux arrivants. Un solide gaillard, portant un masque tribal et cachant ses cicatrices pectorales sous une chemise hawaïenne, apostropha alors le singulier trio :

- Aloha ! Soyez les bienvenus ! Je suis Guilty, votre GO ! Mon équipe et moi-même espéreront que votre séjour se déroulera sous les meilleurs…

- Il suffit, le coupa Dohko. Nous ne sommes pas en villégiature. Je dois, séance tenante, m'entretenir avec la muvienne a qui appartient ce bout de rocaille, la légendaire vieille tante de mon ami Shion.

Guilty, une larme de crocodile coulant à la jointure de sa visière, répondit :

- Hélas, mille fois hélas, la reine nous a quitté voici de cela plusieurs lunes. Un stupide accident, elle a glissé dans le cratère du volcan, alors qu'elle accomplissait un jogging à trois heures du matin, pas une nuit de grand vent et de pluie acide. A mon corps défendant, il a donc fallu que j'assume sa succession à la direction de l'île.

- La reine est morte, s'exclama Dohko. Diantre, que c'est triste. Toutefois, cela explique les menus changements dans le panorama.

- Ainsi que dans le règlement intérieur, compléta Guilty. Nous en avions assez de cette réputation d'îlotiers nationalistes et aigris et avons ouverts nos frontières aux touristes de tous poils. Pour peu qu'ils aient les poches bien remplies, ils pourront profiter d'un agréable séjour dans nos installations flambant neuves.

- Voilà qui ne m'arrange guère, se renfrogna le lilliputien buddleia. Moi qui escomptais pouvoir proposer à la vieille mégère d'accueillir les candidats de la nouvelle émission que je comptait produire sur sa terre sanguinolente, il a fallu que son fief se métamorphose en décor de carte postale au rabais.

- Une émission, flaira le maître des lieux. Quel genre d'émission ?

- Bah, un bête survival où les candidats auraient été parachutés dans un univers hostile. Le but était qu'au terme de challenges « extrêmes », un candidat soit évincé chaque semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un seul et unique aventurier. Mais, désormais, le seul challenge de l'île sera de parvenir jusqu'à l'hôtel sans s'être fait dévaliser par les vendeurs ambulants.

- Je vois, je vois, méditant l'homme au masque de fer, en se frottant ce qui lui servait de menton. Effectivement, ce genre de projet paraît difficilement réalisable, à l'heure actuelle. Cependant, vous ne vous serez peut-être pas déplacés pour rien. Triffffff !

Après ce sifflement de Fantômas (difficile à retranscrire par des mots, vous en conviendrez), un groupe de bellâtres imberbes et de nymphettes difficile à fixer ailleurs qu'à la hauteur si symbolique du cœur, se montra à la vue du Chinois et de son disciple.

- Voici mes assistants, les présenta le Dark Wador des îles. Beaux spécimens, n'est-il point ?

Dohko acquiesça de bon cœur, pendant que Shiryu, reconnaissant Dragon Noir parmi les spécimens en question, se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule voulant dire que la copie n'égalerait jamais l'originale. Très en verve, le fantôme de l'Opéra reprit alors :

- Il existe un petit jeu cruel, habitude oblige, auquel nous nous livrons quotidiennement. Quand un couple de jeunes tourtereaux débarquent, mes assistants s'amusent à les, disons, tenter. En gros, nous les séparons sous divers prétextes et pendant que mes poulains exhibent leurs muscles saillants sous les yeux de la donzelle, mes filles s'occupent de divertir son compagnon. Le but du jeu étant, premièrement, de savoir lequel des deux va trahir son aimé(e) avant l'autre et, deuxièmement, de vérifier si le couple pourra encore être appelé ainsi, une fois le moment du départ arrivé. Reconnaissez que c'est plus drôle que ces prétendus concours où les organisateurs se contentent de cumuler le poids des différentes proies, qui se succèdent dans leur lit pendant la saison du rut.

Petit à petit, Dohko comprit où Zorro voulait en venir.

- Je vois, je vois, paraphrasa-t-il. Une ou deux caméras, par ci par là, et ce petit jeu pourrait se transformer en grand divertissement cathodique. Rien de tel qu'un peu de voyeurisme pour émoustiller le PAK (paysage audiovisuel Kurumadien), qui connaît déjà depuis peu une recrudescence de sujets d'investigations et de caméras filmant les dessous de Pand… l'envers peu reluisant du décor. Et, je suppose que vous seriez tout disposés à nous fournir tentateurs et lieux de tournages contre une légère rétribution ?

- Une très très légère rétribution, corrigea V (pour vénal). Et si vous doutez encore, voici une petite démonstration du talent indiscutable de mes employés. Esméralda !

La blonde amie d'Ikki, ayant troquée depuis longtemps la robe à fleurs contre une tenue plus adapté au commerce, s'approcha de Shiryu. Tout en roucoulades calculées, elle posa innocemment sa main sur son torse glabre, encore ruisselant de sel marin.

- Dragon Noir m'a raconté votre combat, minauda-t-elle. Ca a du être terrible, un duel opposant deux force de la nature telles que vous. Et tout ce sang versé, alors qu'il aurait pu être utilisé à des fins cent fois plus agréables, quel gâchis !

- Le sang est la sueur des héros, se contenta de répondre le Dragon. Il ne doit alimenter qu'un seul organe, la volonté sans faille de son porteur.

Désarçonnée, Esméralda changea immédiatement son fusil d'épaule :

- Certes. Mais l'apprentissage d'un héros ne saurait être complet sans celui de la virilité. N'as-tu jamais eu le désir d'aiguiser Excalibur sur d'autres champs de bataille que ceux que tu fréquentes quotidiennement ?

- L'épée sacrée ne saurait être utilisée à des fins personnelles. Elle ne doit être employée que pour perforer les défenses ennemies et le faire gémir de douleur sous les assauts répétés de la justice inflexible. Certains, fascinés par cette puissance, ont souvent changé de bord à cet instant crucial. Qu'Athéna les bénisse pour ce revirement inattendu.

- Et croyez-moi, il sait de quoi il parle, intervint Dragon Noir. J'ai d'ailleurs eu de la chance de m'en tirer à si bon compte. Nombre de ses adversaires suivants ont senti les pulsations de son ultime dragon vengeur dans leur dos, quand il les a envoyé au septième ciel.

- Est-ce à dire que nous nous trompons de tentation ? s'interrogea Andromède noir, la vipère déjà en main. Si ce n'est que ça, je veux bien tenter ma chance…

- Inutile, le contredit Guilty. Ma fille a du métier. Regardez comment la blanche colombe va faire fondre la cuirasse du preux chevalier.

En effet, Esméralda avait décidé de sortir le grand jeu. Simulant une blessure au cœur, elle tomba dans les bras de Shiryu.

- J'ai si mal, gémit-elle. Tâtes mon cœur, il s'est emballé de façon si violente. Ce doit être la droiture qui émane de toi, elle me transcende. Apprends-moi à me fondre dans la justice ! Je veux devenir comme toi !

Le japonais, très heureux d'avoir encore ramené une âme égarée dans le droit chemin, s'apprêtait à un baptême peu catholique. Mais, goujat de première, il relâcha sa captive consentante en découvrant le couple qui s'extirpait de l'onde déchaînée.

- Shiryu, claironna le nouveau venu. Quand tu auras fini de jouer les confesseurs, tu pourras peut-être t'occuper de ta première groupie en date. J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir toujours la sauver de la noyade. A plus forte raison quand elle est habillée !

- Okko ! S'étonna le meilleur ami de Seiya, avant de s'écrier : Zut Shunrei, j'ai oublié de la sortir de la carcasse de l'avion. C'est regrettable.

- Regrettable, s'exclama Esméralda. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, après avoir abandonné ta fiancée à une mort certaine ?

- Oui bon, je suis désolé. Ca va comme ça ? Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

- Impressionnant, siffla Guilty. C'est bien la première fois qu'un couple se sépare avant même d'avoir posé le pied sur l'île, et surtout de cette manière ! Simple question, votre disciple est toujours ainsi ?

- Bien sûr que non, ricana Okko. D'habitude il est cent fois plus austère et cassant. Il faut croire que l'air vicié de l'île lui réussit.

Plus pondéré, Dohko répliqua :

- La justice est une amante qui ne supporte pas de rivales. Et avec toutes les têtes de pioches qui composent notre armée, vos tentations ne risquent guère de leur hérisser les poils et le reste. Navré, mais nous nous passerons donc de vos services. Ce serait inutile d'investir de l'argent dans un fiasco annoncé. Shiryu, va me repêcher le jet, nous partons vers de nouvelles aventures !

Toujours aussi obéissant, Shiryu plongea sans omettre d'objection. Okko, quant à lui, confia Shunrei aux bons soins des tentateurs noirs et entreprit de briser la glace avec une Esméralda encore chamboulée par son échec cuisant. Tapant des mains, Dohko coupa sa tentative d'approche et dit :

- Fini de jouer les enfants ! On se prend par la main et rentre sagement au bercail !

Shunrei, revenu à elle, repoussa avec douceur ses sauveteurs et sans un mot, se posta devant son grand-père adoptif. Okko, résigné, s'apprêtait à faire de même, quand Guilty le prit par le coude :

- Pourquoi lui obéis-tu ? Si tu restais avec nous, je pourrais te dégoter un poste au sein de mon équipe. Depuis le départ de mon emplumé de disciple, je manque cruellement de personnel !

- Impossible ! Depuis qu'il m'a repris à son service, je dois l'accompagner partout où il ira, c'est la règle inaliénable. Et puis, si je reste ici, comment pourrais-je lui tenir son parapluie, quand il voudra courir les nuits de grand vent, au bord du premier précipice venu ?

Concluant d'un clin d'œil, le Tigre débraillé regagna sa position, savourant déjà les multiples périples qui attendaient ce quatuor si mal assorti.


End file.
